The Wolf Side: Full Story
by rokchichomesickg
Summary: Wolf's complete story in one place


The sun was peeking through the bars of Snow White Memorial Prison, casting a dim glow in Wolf's cell. He wistfully stared at the sky and strained to feel a light breeze. Sunlight on the hills. The breeze blowing through the grass, soft beneath his feet. He filled his lungs with the cool, crisp air as he bounded towards the sheep on the horizon, the scent drawing him ever-nearer…A low whine escaped his throat. His imagination was carrying him away again. He wanted to bound in the fields, and. . . his stomach growled . . . and get something to eat. It was a good thing he hadn't been assigned a cell-mate. A wolf's got to eat, hasn't he?

He looked around toward the corridor. It wasn't like the Governor to neglect his schedule. That's how he'd kept such an impeccable record for the last twelve years. If you know where everyone is at all times, there's less chance of escape. Wolf knew this because he'd observed possible escape routes, and there was just no way to do it when the Governor always had you on rubbish or laundry or floor duty. There was little down time, except when wasting away in your cell. That's why it was so strange that the prisoners hadn't been called for lunch yet. They hadn't eaten since yesterday, and Wolf was starving, even more so than a normal man because he was half-wolf. His appetite was substantial, and he was the first to admit it. Wolf loved food. Today, it seemed, he wouldn't be getting any because lunch hour came and went and there wasn't even a sound or a sight from the guards. He could hear the other prisoners grumbling their discomfort, as well.

"Go on, let us out," yelled a man with a cockney accent, "we're hungry! Let us eat!"

Wolf's stomach growled again and his agitation was increasing every second. His only consolation was that if the other prisoners were to complain, at least it was about something important.

"Warder! I'm not eating mattress again, you hear?" yelled another man with a gruff voice.

Wolf was beginning to drool, thinking about little lambs frolicking in the fields, their soft, fluffy wool bouncing with every step, the shepherdess not far behind, her skirts flowing in the wind and her hair bobbing with ringlets, the golden sun catching the highlights. She smelled of lavender and sunlight. Oh, she would make a tasty meal. A low growl was beginning to rise in his throat. Where was the warder, and would those prisoners _please_ shut up so he could daydream in peace?

And then in a moment, his daydreams, the yells, and even his hunger was forgotten.  
>He smelled something. Wolf moved to the widow in his cell door and inhaled deeply. This scent was different. It was clean. Everything in this cesspit smelled of sweat, dirt, and beanstalks. Not this. It smelled female, an alpha female. Everything about it radiated confidence and urgency; there was a hint of adrenaline. Another scent hit his nose, briefly obscuring the scent of the alpha female. Trolls. <em>Of course<em>, Wolf thought, wiggling his nose to be rid of the tickling scent of Troll dust. That explained what happened to the guards; they were likely napping due to a handful of Troll dust to the face.

Wolf's curiosity was certainly peaked. What was an alpha female doing with. . . another deep sniff. . . four Trolls? Suddenly the female rounded the corner, void of the presence of Trolls. Wolf guessed they only met briefly, as the scent was distinct, but faint. Wolf let out an audible gasp when he realized it was the Queen. More protests of "let us out!" and "give us the key!" echoed throughout the corridor. Wolf kept silent in the shadows. He did not want to invoke the Queen's wrath. He'd heard enough rumors of her magic to not want to experience it firsthand. Suddenly, her gaze turned on him.

"You," she said with incredible authority in her voice, "What are you?" Wolf moved to the bars and put on his best innocent lamb face.

"Me? A very, very fine chap, falsely accused of–"

"Do not make me ask again," interrupted the Queen, her voice ringing with authority. It almost made him cringe, but he resisted.

"I'm a. . ._shh_," he said, scratching his temple; the Queen moved closer, "half-wolf." He let his eyes flash green for a moment and gave her his best charming grin, which probably looked more wicked than charming at the moment. The Queen deliberated.

"I have turned Prince Wendell into a dog," she said – Wolf admitted it was a good idea –, "find him before the trolls." Wolf scoffed, muttering, "Trolls." They couldn't track to save their lives; Trolls were incredibly stupid. The Queen turned the lock in his cell door and swung it open. Finally, he was free! He ran hurriedly down the corridor.

"Wait!" commanded the Queen. Wolf turned, a little agitated. He wanted to go on the hunt already.

"Give your will to me," she said, "be mine, to summon and control." With the way the Queen was looking at him, Wolf felt like a cub again. He hastily agreed and the Queen dismissed him with a nod of the head.

He ran down the corridor, thrilled to be on the hunt . . . and _free!_ He didn't even care that he'd just pledged his loyalty to the Evil Queen. Finally he caught the scent of dog and soon found him. So he was a retriever. _Good one, Your Majesty_, he thought, _Let's see how high and mighty he is now_. Wolf ran after him, but Prince Wendell was too quick; he ran into what seemed to be a cellar. _Hah, no way out now_. Triumphant, Wolf rounded the corner and came face-to-face with something shiny and shimmering. There was a girl riding a weird metal thing with two wheels.

"Huff-puff, what have we here," Wolf exclaimed to himself. The Prince looked over his shoulder at him with knowing, intelligent eyes, back at the shimmery thing – a magic mirror, Wolf expected – and leapt. Huff-puff! He almost had him! Wolf deliberated for a moment, looking over his shoulder. The Trolls were getting closer. They smelled strongly of leather. _Royals_, thought Wolf_. Great._ He wanted to avoid them so he too jumped through the magic mirror. The sensation was gripping. Wolf's skin pulled uncomfortably and it was very difficult to breathe. When it was over, Wolf took a deep breath and examined his surroundings.

"Wow," he exclaimed. He was in a strange place with strange sounds and strange smells. There were castles with many lights and many windows. And he was outside! He wanted to run and roll in the grass and – _No time_, he thought, forcing himself back to reality. _I must find the Prince._ He had been through here, he knew it. Wolf ran, trying to catch the scent again; there had been many dogs in this place so it was difficult to find the right one. When he was sure he had caught the Prince's scent he continued.

Wolf came upon a gap in the trees. There was a row of shops, one of which served meat! The sign said "Grill on the Green." He was salivating.

"Meat!" he growled. He approached the window like a kid to a candy shop. "Don't forget what you came here for. Find the Prince, _find_ the Prince," he chanted, then deliberated, "But huff-puff! A wolf's got to eat, hasn't he? I can't work on an empty stomach!"

He went inside the restaurant, barely aware that his clothes were dirty, tattered, and smelled of prison. He gave a great sniff and brightened. This was his lucky day!

"I smell _dog!_ Work and pleasure combined," he exclaimed, gesturing for emphasis. A woman by the window lowered her fork. His stomach growled and he almost took it from her. If she didn't want it, he would eat it! But he controlled himself and instead took a seat. He was, after all, half-man. He forced himself to show some dignity. He gave one more big sniff. There was another scent with the dog, stronger because it was close and probably came here often . . . a female, and boy did she smell tasty. . . like creamy vanilla and some kind of smoky flavor. Or maybe that was coming from the kitchen. It wasn't long before a blonde waitress chewing some kind of sweet – the scent told him it was sweet – came to his table to take his order. He shifted his attention to her. She smelled tasty, too, but not in the same way. He probably would've eaten anything at this point. He was aware of his drooling and licked his lips. Should he seek out the dog first? The Queen would be angry if he let him escape. . .

"So the specials are lamb–" she started in on her waitress monologue, but Wolf interrupted, gasping in delight.

"Lamb!" he groaned in pleasure at the thought. "New season's lamb, I hope. Young and juicy and frolicking provocatively in the fields, bouncing up and down with soft, fluffy wool–" Wolf shook himself back to reality. "Stop it," he scolded, "Pull yourself together!" The waitress was looking at him curiously, her head tilted to the side. She was still chewing the sweet. His animal nature was getting the better of him and he blurted,

"Some little shepherdess not paying attention to the flock. Probably asleep if I know little girls . . ." he looked up at the waitress. "Well, I'm not going to eat her!" he defended to no one. "Not if there's lamb fillet . . . or a nice, fat rack of chops. I'm not greedy!" he exclaimed, slamming his hand on the table, forgetting his manners, which calmed him a little. "Well, I am greedy," he admitted. "I don't know why I just said that. I have a _substantial_ appetite. Born to gorge! That's me." He said that last bit with a dainty inflection on his words and a cavalier smile.

The waitress took no notice of his rant, or if she did she didn't let on that she thought him strange. Instead she said,

"So is that a yes on the lamb?" Wolf wished she would spit the sweet out. The open-mawed smacking was vulgar.

"Of course it's a yes, if the lamb is fresh. If it isn't, I want steak."

"It's fresh," she said, making a popping sound with the sweet.

"Then make sure it's undercooked," he told her. She frowned.

"We can't undercook anything. FDA rules," she told him. Wolf was getting agitated with this waitress and her vulgar sweet. He didn't know what an FDA was or why he needed their approval for how his lamb was cooked. He looked at her name tag. Candy. Appropriate.

"Candy, my dear," he said sweetly, "I want my lamb undercooked."

"I can do rare," she said. That wasn't good enough! His animal side was really starting to come out now.

"No, no. 'Rare' implies 'dangerously cooked.' When I say 'rare' I mean let it look at the oven in terror and then bring it out to me!" He resisted the urge to growl and licked his lips. "No fries," he continued, "no vegetables, just _meat!_ Red as a young girl's first blush. . . and . . .six glasses of warm milk." His eyes flashed from side to side, taking in the faces of the other restaurant patrons. _They_ certainly thought him strange.

"So that's the lamb special and six glasses of warm milk," said Candy, "I'll just go put that in for you." Wolf sighed. That would be much better than beanstalk mush. He shuddered at the thought. Then he remembered how he got out of prison and his mission.

"Oh, oh, oh!" he exclaimed. "I almost forgot. I'm looking for this lovely lady who found my doggy." Candy beamed and suddenly went in raptures about the dog.

"Oh, so it's yours!" she said in an endearing tone. "Virginia's out back. I'll go tell her."

She hurried away on her mission and Wolf followed. He could grab something from the kitchen on the way out. The strong scent of meat and dog hit him as he followed her though the kitchen and back toward a store room, at which point she noticed him. He could be very light-footed when he wanted to be.

"You can't be in here," she said. The scent of dog was strongest here, as was a female scent, the same one he smelled earlier. It was lovely. . . and very familiar. Curious. His stomach growled again. He noticed spilled flour on the floor. Luckily Candy's back was turned because he saw the word "Danger" scrawled sloppily in it. He rubbed out the message with his foot discreetly before Candy saw it.

"Maybe she went home. She hurt herself when she fell." She. Virginia. That's why the scent was strong here, she had an open wound. Wolf found himself wanting to bind it, but the thought was absurd so he quickly dismissed it.

"Poor little sausage!" Wolf said in his best bedside manner. "Where does she live then, so I can thank her?" He shut the door then, and Candy's eyes began to flirt.

"Well, I can't tell you where she lives. I don't know who you are," she said with a smile. Wolf leaned close. He was making her nervous, he could smell it. He backed her against the wall.

"Oh," he said, knowing he was intimidating her, "you _can _tell me." Candy was so flustered her voice began to tremble.

"Um, well–" she stuttered, "she lives in 2006 East eighty-first street." Her words came out in such a rush that Wolf had to concentrate to remember them. Candy looked so tasty, he could've eaten her then and there, but he decided not to draw attention to himself. The Trolls would be through the mirror by now and he didn't want them finding the Prince first. Wolf didn't want to displease the Queen. She was very dangerous. Wolf took a step back, freeing Candy from her cage. He heard an audible sigh, but he paid no attention and went back out the door. He stopped to grab a t-bone steak when the cooks weren't looking and headed out the back as quickly as possible. He could hear someone scolding Candy for being lazy as he left. He smiled to himself. He was hot on the trail, and Wendell wasn't getting away so easily. He ran, tearing off bits of the steak hungrily. Nothing wrong with a quick snack, right?

Wolf had never seen such a busy place. Everywhere there was hustle and bustle. The people of this strange world seemed always in a hurry to get somewhere, and the carriages were horseless and smelled of very strong, bad fumes. It was difficult to smell anything in this place, let alone one dog. Luckily he had the address of Virginia the female he'd gotten from waitress Candy. He had already asked a few people where he might find 2006 East eighty-first Street and was met with gruff impoliteness from a man who seemed to be a menial laborer, a look of pity and what appeared to be a coin from a woman who at least pointed him the right direction before hurrying away herself, and a threat from a young man in very baggy trousers. All in all Wolf didn't like this world and wished to return home as soon as possible, with or without the Prince.

Shops lined the streets, advertising strange blinking contraptions and metal things like the girl was riding, and clothes. Wolf stopped to ponder his appearance. He really needed something else to wear, or someone would find him and take him back to prison. There was only one type of person in the Nine Kingdoms who smelled the way he did, and that was a prisoner. It couldn't be much different in this place. He spotted a man who was talking to one of the strange blinking things, holding it up to his face, and carrying a briefcase. The man walked into the alley. Wolf supposed it was a shortcut of some kind and followed.

"I don't care what you have to do, Jenkins, just get it done," ordered the man into what Wolf was now calling a "talking box" because people seemed to talk into them. He had no idea why he called the box "Jenkins," but he assumed he wasn't talking to the box or himself so there had to be some connection that allowed him to talk to someone else though the box. Ingenious magic. Communication without mirrors! The man put the talking box away with an exasperated sigh and continued his march through the alley. Wolf seized the opportunity to ensnare the man from behind, covering his mouth so he wouldn't scream.

"Hello," said Wolf brightly. "I need your clothes." The man struggled, but Wolf was stronger. His protests fell weak against Wolf's hand.

"Now, now," he told the man, "I won't hurt you unless you don't give me your clothes." The man's eyes grew wide and panicked and confused. The man gave a frightened moan nodded. There must have been something about Wolf that scared the man to agree so quickly. Wolf smiled and backed the man into a corner, only releasing him when he was sure there would be no escape. The man trembled.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I am Wolf, and I am in need of clothes," he replied simply. Then with a more dangerous air, he stepped closer to the man and flashed his eyes green. The man immediately began to unbutton his blazer and handed it to Wolf. When the man was completely void of his nice clothes – excepting the undergarments – Wolf gave him his own clothes and put on the clean ones.

"What are you?" asked the man, his voice trembling. Wolf didn't gratify him with an answer, instead asking,

"How do I look?" It had been a while since Wolf had seen his own reflection. He probably needed a shave. The man somehow managed a sneer and replied, "Like you stole my clothes." Wolf leaned in close again, intimidating the man with his alpha manner.

"Tell no one what you've seen," he said and turned on his heel. He was out of sight before the man could shout his obscenities at him. Wolf had let him keep the talking box and instead carried in his pocket a dragon dung bean he had been saving for a special occasion. He was lucky the Governor had never found him out.

After another hour of searching for eighty-first street, Wolf decided it was time to ask for directions again. His stomach growled. The steak hadn't been nearly enough. This time a young man pointed him in the right direction.

"It's four blocks that way and to the right, you can't miss it," he said helpfully. Blocks? Wolf had noticed that the town seemed to be built in squares, maybe that's what the boy meant. When he had finally found East Eighty-first Street, he went inside the building that occupied the space. He immediately smelled dog and the female Virginia and smiled. What was the number again? 2006? He hoped it was numbered the same way here as in the Nine Kingdoms, where the floors were labeled by the first number. He found the stairs and climbed to the second floor. There were sounds of the Trolls in the wall, but Wolf ignored them, amused that they were talking about being shrunk into a box of matches. Pink Troll dust scattered the floor, as did the sleeping bodies of a man, woman, child, and dog. . . but not the one he was looking for. He stepped over the bodies toward a door that had been chopped to bits. He saw a sign that read "Tony Lewis, Janitor." The scent of the female was strongest here; this was definitely where she lived. There was also the scent of an older male, her father by the smell of him. He must be the janitor; he couldn't imagine the female Virginia in such a lowly position. Wolf knocked loudly on the door frame.

"Whoever it is, go away," yelled the man inside, groaning from the effects of the Troll dust. Wolf burst into the room.

"Good evening," Wolf exclaimed in his best salesman impression. The man grimaced at him. "Trolls have been to visit you first, I see. No matter! I have come to you with a proposition. Tonight and tonight _only_ I am authorized to make you a unique offer, namely the end to all your personal and financial problems." During Wolf's pitch the man had changed expressions several times, first to exasperation, then to curiosity, and finally to suspicion. No doubt the father thought him a con.

"One more step and I'm calling the cops," he said. Wolf ignored this and took a step forward. "I'm in charge here," said the female's father, Tony. "This is private property."

Wolf took a turn about the room, sniffing the air. He smelled meat! He pulled the golden case housing the dung bean out of his pocket and opened it. He could tell when the smell hit Tony's nose because his face scrunched up in disgust, his hand waving it away. Wolf spouted off the bean's qualities.

"Under the terms of this policy, I am – in exchange for the whereabouts of your daughter – able to offer you this _magic bean_ that, once eaten, will give you _six_ glorious wishes." Tony certainly looked tempted, but he shook himself to reality. Wolf was agitated now. The smell of the meat was getting to him. He growled low and walked around the room again, stopping only when he noticed a portrait of the female Virginia.

"Is this her?" Wolf asked more to himself than her father. He was aware of himself moving closer to the frame.

"This can't be her," Wolf exclaimed in disbelief. How did such a creamy girl come from this balding janitor man?

"Why not?" asked Tony, incredulous.

"She's _succulent_," Wolf admitted. "What a dreamy, creamy girl!" He let a whine escape his throat. Luckily his back was turned to Tony because he was sure his eyes had flashed green. He let off a couple howls in the throws of his passion and rounded on Tony.

"Tasty or what?" He was aware he probably looked mad, but that was okay. He'd finally laid eyes on Virginia. . . well, a portrait anyway. "Where is she?" Tony squinted at him and tried to lie.

"She's. . . she's not back from work yet."

Wolf shook his head reprovingly.

"Oh, she's been here. I can smell her."

Tony frowned. Wolf threw the bean to him and Tony caught it. He opened his palm, and the bean started to jump. This was enough to distract him, the idea of six wishes.

"Hey, what's it doing?" he asked. Wolf slid over to him, placing his hands on Tony's shoulders.

"Six _big_ wishes," Wolf said. "Imagine having anything you desire. And from the look of your modest surroundings, I'm sure there are many things you'd love to change." Tony nodded slightly; Wolf had hit the nail on the head that time.

"Well, I – No! Get out of my apartment!" Wolf's agitation was beginning to surface again; he was vaguely aware that he was grinding his teeth. Where was that meat? He found a plate of ribs and began gnawing the meat from the bones. Oh, it was heavenly! Not the best he'd ever had, but he wasn't about to turn down food of any kind. He let Tony think over the pros and cons of the deal.

"Just. . . supposing this thing works," Tony said, "what's to stop me asking for a million dollars?" The bean was still jumping incessantly in his palm.

"You can ask for anything you want."

"What's the catch," asked Tony, squinting.

"Oh, no," said Wolf, whipping a long contract from somewhere in his jacket. "It's a standard multiple wishes deal: six wishes, no going back on wishes once made, no having five wishes and then wishing for another thousand. Now, come on! Does that sound like a fair deal or what?" he asked, waving the contract in his face. "Now," he said, wiping his mouth, "Where is your lovely daughter?"

"Hold on. What do you want her for?"

"Simply to reclaim my little dog that she found earlier," Wolf replied. Tony's eyebrows shot up in skepticism.

"Your dog?"

Wolf nodded.

"There's even a reward, which I intend to give her _personally_." Wolf smiled his most charming smile, showing his teeth. He'd always prided himself on his teeth. He could gorge himself ill and still managed to have perfect teeth. Tony looked from Wolf to the bean, and took the pen from Wolf, scribbling his signature onto the contract. Wolf almost sighed with relief, but instead satisfied himself by slapping Tony on the back.

"If she's not at work she'll be at my mother-in-law's. She's always trying to turn Virginia against me." Wolf didn't care; he wanted information.

"Does this mother-in-law like flowers?" he asked.

"She likes money," Tony replied simply. "That's the only thing that impresses her." Wolf nodded.

"Address, please." He produced a napkin for Tony to write down the address. While he was distracted he took another turn around the room and nonchalantly pocketed the portrait of Virginia. It would come in handy.

"It's been a pleasure," said Wolf, taking the napkin from Tony's hand and making his way out the door.

"How long before this takes effect," asked Tony. Wolf turned and bowed gracefully.

"Don't worry. The first three hours are the worst." Wolf flashed his grin once more and left Tony to his dung bean.

He was getting closer to Virginia – the dog, he meant. _Don't forget the mission_, he chastised himself. The first thing he did was purchase a bouquet of flowers from a nice young lady on the street. She was even nice enough to give him directions to the mother-in-law's house. He approached the door and knocked. The scent of Virginia and dog was strong here. He may have finally caught up. The woman who answered looked nothing like Virginia and smelled of perfume, cigarettes, and champagne. She looked as if she had gone to bed in her makeup, but he once again put on his most charming attitude and began to sing her praises.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. There must be some mistake. I was looking for Virginia's grandmother." The woman frowned slightly. "I am she." Wolf smiled.

"It cannot be." Her smile grew. "Virginia's sister, perhaps, her young mother perhaps, but her _grandmother_? You are a dazzling beauty." He hoped to appeal to her vanity.

"Oh, well, I don't have my makeup on or anything," she said, touching her hair. It worked. Wolf smiled.

"May I come in," he asked, taking a step forward, but the grandmother blocked his path.

"Who are you?" Wolf scoffed and chuckled.

"I am Virginia's suitor," he said, taking out her portrait, "Her betrothed." He kissed it, the perfect picture of devotion.

"Betrothed?" A note of incredulity was in her voice. "Virginia said nothing about a fiancee."

"How like her!" he exclaimed, stashing the portrait in his jacket pocket. "How modest! Most girls would brag and boast about dating the heir to an enormous fortune, but not Virginia."

That did it. Grandmother smiled and let him inside the house. He felt like the big, bad wolf. It made him hungry.

"I'll get dressed," she said.

"You don't need to change. You're perfect as you are." Yes, she would make a decent meal. She looked well-fed, but her age might make the meat tough. He'd have to start soon if he was to serve Virginia breakfast. She was here with the dog. He could smell them.

"Do I look alright," asked Grandmother, fluffing her hair. Wolf nodded.

"I can see where Virginia got her looks." _Lie_, he thought.

"In my day I was considered one of the most beautiful women in the whole of New York." Wolf's smile stayed frozen on his face, but he wanted to shout "Virginia is the most beautiful!," though he didn't know why. He'd never even seen her. He was liking Grandmother less and less by the minute. He took a step closer, aware that Grandmother's vanity would interpret it as advances; however, she did nothing to stop him. He flashed her a wicked grin and saw her face shift to terror as he put his hand over her mouth to prevent her screams. He managed to gag her with the belt on her bath robe and tied her up with some rope that had a clip at the end. How convenient. He sniffed. Oh. Two dogs. This must be for _her_ dog. Well, it was for her now.

She twisted and struggled and tried to call for help, but she was no match for a strong alpha wolf. He pulled the biggest roasting pan he could find from her cabinets – he couldn't believe she owned a roasting pan, as she didn't seem the type to cook her own meals – and set her inside it. He grabbed an apron and tied it around himself and threw on a chef's hat for good measure. Now for the cooking. He hastily threw salt and pepper over her unnaturally colored hair, pausing when the little old lady whimpered. She was really frightened. Did human beings do this to each other? Of course not! He had let his animal instincts get the better of him again. He'd have to work on that.

"I'm so bad," he whimpered, "I can't believe I'm doing this. Still," he added, "I suppose you would look better surrounded by potatoes." He searched for potatoes. There were none.

"Call this a kitchen," he asked, bopping her lightly on the head. "Where's the garlic? The rosemary?" She shook her head and he growled, frustrated. "What have I got to work with – three-year-old dried herbs?" He surveyed her. "Oh huff-puff, you're not going to fit in the oven, are you? Not in one piece, anyway." She squealed in terror. He sprinkled dry garlic on her head, followed by cumin. She started to cry.

"What am I doing?" Wolf asked himself. "I should untie you, a poor old lady, frightened out of her wits. I should untie you. . . but first, I'll put a dollop of fat in the oven tray."

"Grandmother?" Virginia's voice called. It startled Wolf. Such a lovely voice. He began to panic.

"Oh, no. The guests are up and breakfast isn't ready!" He grabbed an old cleaver from the rack of knives in the corner. He shook it in Grandmother's face.

"Do you _ever_ sharpen these knives," he chastised. She cringed, whimpering.

He heard a rustling sound coming from one of the rooms and the caught a whiff of the lovely scent that he'd been following for the past two days. He immediately shucked the apron and chef's hat and made his way to Grandmother's room. Time to pull a big, bad wolf for real. Disguises. . . what could he use? Panicked, he donned a frilly dressing gown and a hairnet. He rolled his eyes. Typical.

"Grandmother," Virginia called.

"In here, darling," Wolf called back, trying to make his voice sound weak and feminine.

He barely got into the bed in time before Virginia opened the door.

"You want some coffee? Toast?" she offered. She was getting closer. Her scent was intoxicating, so sweet and not a hint of perfume. Wolf accidentally let a whine escape his throat.

"What's the matter? Have you got a cold or something?" She moved her head as if to touch his forehead. He threw the covers back.

Her face was startled and very, profoundly beautiful. She was smaller than he thought she'd be. Delicate.

"Boy, oh, boy! You're fantastic! Your picture doesn't do you justice! _Wow!_" He followed her gaze to his hand. He was still holding the cleaver. She had stunned him with her beauty.

"Oh, my," he said, dropping it, "How did this get here?" He sprang out of bed.

"By the way, where is the _dog_? Sleeping in, if I know royalty." She dove for the door, but Wolf was too quick. He trapped her in one swift move. _Cripes, she smells amazing. Such beauty!_ He didn't even want to eat her.

"You smell great! I've had little teasers of your scent before, Virginia, but in the flesh . . . perfumes are not for me. No, I respond favorably to the audacity of a woman who flaunts her own aroma. And you . . . Virginia. . . _you_ smell like Sunday lunch." She inched along the wall.

"K-keep away from me," she stuttered. Wolf was almost insulted. He would never hurt Virginia! He observed her. . . her heart was racing, and her chest was rising and falling provocatively. Adrenaline was polluting her scent, but it wasn't unpleasant.

"Beautiful eyes, beautiful teeth, all the right stuff in _all_ the right places! No doubt about it, I am in _love!" _He puckered his lips and offered them to her. He had finally found his mate for life! A sudden painful thunk on the head and a crashing noise later, he realized he could've handled the love-at-first-sight thing better. The thunk hadn't fazed him at all, but it did knock some sense into him.

Virginia yanked the door open and fled into the hallway. He followed her, feeling lighter than air at having found his mate. He might have to do some convincing with her, however. She didn't seem completely receptive of his charms yet. No matter! He would enjoy the chase. He removed Grandmother's clothing – a man shouldn't woo a woman in granny attire – and followed.

"Let me put your mind at rest," he said. "Now that I've _seen_ you, _eating_ you is out of the question! Not even on the menu!" Virginia was pressed against the wall of the hallway, near an open window. She's obviously had some mind about escaping but thought better of it when she saw the distance to the ground. Beautiful _and _smart. Wolf smiled and let his eyes twinkle at her. The ratty robe she was wearing didn't do her justice. Her piercing blue eyes never left his face. Her hair fell in disheveled ringlets around her face. She inched along the wall.

"Now this is going to come out of the blue," he said, combing his hair back, "but how about a date?" Virginia produced a broom from behind her back. Wolf gasped. She was tenacious.

"We've started badly," he admitted, "but I'll take _all_ the blame for that." That should soften her up. He tried to move closer, but she jabbed him unnecessarily in the groin. He doubled over in pain, groaning.

"Oh, come on, give us a chance at least," he managed to say, but she only clutched the handle tighter. "You are one dynamic lady, no question there!"

With one final, determined swing of the broom, Virginia hit him under the chin, sending him flying backwards out the window. He tried to catch the sides, but his hands had been occupied with trying to soothe the pain in his groin. At the last minute, he saw Virginia's lovely face pop out of the window. He grinned as he landed, his head hitting something hard, his body landing on something puffy and smelling of rotten things. This thunk on the head was more substantial than the one Virginia had given him. His eyes had gone black and he sighed as the darkness took him.

When he woke, Wolf was unsure of how much time had passed. He hoped the Trolls hadn't managed out get out of the so-called box of matches yet. He needed time to sort this out. He was so confused. Why had Virginia refused his attentions? He looked up at her window, or what he thought was her window. He wasn't sure anymore. Wait. Hadn't he had a mission? What was it? Before he had time to answer himself, a woman in large glasses approached him.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Wolf decided not to eat her then. She could help him figure out what he was doing here.

"Oh, I hope so," Wolf said. "I'm very confused." The woman smiled as if she expected him.

"You must be Paul's referral. He said you'd drop by to make an appointment. I'm Dr. Horovitz." Wolf nodded, still staring up at the window.

"Can you tell me what I'm doing here?" he asked, tearing his eyes away from where he last saw his Virginia. The woman, Dr. Horovitz, _tsk_-ed at him and smiled.

"Let's get to know each other a bit before we tackle the big question, okay?" She had a strange accent. He was okay with following her to her office. The room lit without her having to light candles. What? He looked around, confused. It was simply furnished with a bookshelf, a chair, and a brown leather couch. She picked up a clipboard. Wait. What had he been doing? He smelled of garlic, so he must have been cooking something. Dr. Horovitz gestured to the couch. She meant for him to sit on it. He did.

"It's better if you lie down," she told him. He looked at her, even more confused. Wasn't it improper? He guessed not. He took her advice and his spinning head was starting to alleviate. He remembered beautiful, creamy Virginia . . .

Dr. Horovitz sat in the chair opposite him, clipboard in hand.

"Now, then. I'm going to say a word, and I want you to give me the first word that comes to mind." He grabbed a pencil from a nearby table.

"Oh, good," he said excitedly, "a game!" Finally, something he understood! He could play this game of words. Easy. He nodded.

"Home," Dr. Horovitz said.

"Cooking," Wolf replied.

"Coward."

"Chicken!" He grinned, remembering the taste of chicken.

"Wedding."

"Cake!"

"Dead," she said.

"Meat!" He was chewing absentmindedly on the pencil now. Dr. Horovitz seemed hesitant to say the next word.

"Sexual," she said. Wolf gave her a knowing look, chewing on the pencil, and replied,

"Appetite." Her eyebrows shot up.

"Love."

"To eat anything _fluffy_!" he yelled, snapping the pencil in two with his teeth, panting. "Sorry. More than one word. Start again?"

Dr. Horovitz was looking at him, astonished at his outburst. She leaned forward and he felt like a cub again. He almost liked the feeling. She was a doctor taking care of him, but at the same time he felt like the prey and he wasn't sure if he liked _that_ feeling much.

"You like food, don't you?" she asked.

"Oh, yes," Wolf exclaimed. "More than anything!" Dr. Horovitz leaned back in her chair.

"I think you're still holding back. What is really troubling you?" she asked in her unfamiliar accent. Amazing. It's like she could see right through him. He could keep it contained no longer.

"Alright, alright," he blurted, "I've met this terrific girl, and I really, really, _really_ like her. But the thing is. . ." He wasn't sure if he should tell her. Most people don't like wolves. She'd be no different. Besides, this was so _personal_. But she encouraged him anyway.

"Say it." Wolf leapt from the couch, kneeling at her feet and gripping the arms of her chair, trying to restrain himself.

"I'm not sure whether I. . . I . . . I want to love her or eat her." A confused looked crossed the doctor's face.

"Oh," she said simply. Wolf leapt to his feet, pacing the floor. She hadn't cringed from him. Maybe she wasn't afraid of him. She'd certainly be the first.

"Of course, I blame my parents. They were both _enormous_. They couldn't stop eating. Every day I would come home from school and it was, 'Eat this, eat that, eat _her_.'"

"You shouldn't punish yourself," said Dr. Horovitz.

"I should, I should," he whined. "I'm bad. I've done so many bad things. But that wasn't _me_, you see. That was when I was a wolf." He stopped pacing and faced her.

"Doc, I want to change. I want to be a good person." He was pleading now. "Can't the lion cuddle up with the lamb? Can't the leopard rub out all its spots?" Dr. Horovitz looked down at her watch.

"I really have to see my next patient now," she said. Wolf was disappointed. Was that it? She wasn't going to help him? He'd just bared his soul and she didn't even care!

"But I'm desperate, Doc!"

"You are going to need more than one session, dear," she said, steering him toward the door.

"But I'm in love and I'm hungry," he whined. "And I need help _now_. Throw me a lifeline!" She was practically pushing him out the door now. The woman controlled him and he didn't want to eat her. How odd. In one swift move she grabbed a piece of paper off her desk and shoved it into his hand, saying,

"Here is a reading list I'd strongly recommend. Now why don't you come and see me next week?" Wolf remembered his mission. Take the dog to the Queen.

"You don't understand! I won't be here next week." She shook her head.

"Ah, ah, ah. You're not going to intimidate _me_ with threats of suicide." She smiled at him as she shut the door in his face. He felt dejected and lost. What was he supposed to do now? Virginia was with the Prince and the Prince had to be delivered to the Queen. Was she attached to the dog? Would she hate him? _Of course she would!_ He couldn't live knowing his Virginia hated him. So would he risk the Queen's wrath? Maybe. He wasn't sure what to do. He glanced down at the reading list and decided that was step one. He would change for his Virginia. He'd be a good person and she wouldn't be afraid of him anymore. She would accept his love and be his mate. Determined, he set out to find a place that sold books.

It hadn't taken long to find the books. It was very easy to find things in this place, and the lights never went out – some kind of magical, everlasting candles? Dr. Horovitz had one in her office, too.

He handed the sales lady his list of books. She walked around, handing him the books she found for him. He ended up with quite a stack and was feeling elated. Whoever thought of having so many books in one place was a genius! There was an entire section on cooking. He almost grabbed one of those cooking books, but stopped himself, thinking, _No, I'm trying to change and be a good person for Virginia_. She would want a man, not an animal. And with that, he pushed the thoughts of food from his mind and focused mainly on the self-help section. His stack kept growing bigger, and his books kept getting away from him.

"You've been very helpful, miss," he told the clerk. "Thank you very much, and if my plan is successful, I will _certainly_ invite you to the wedding!" He was positively giddy now, thinking of Virginia in a white dress and having a house full of children. Wolf wondered what Virginia would prefer – two girls and three boys, or three girls and two boys? Wolf didn't even notice when the clerk smiled at him uncertainly.

Suddenly the sound of breaking glass permeated the air. Wolf's grip on his books slipped as he turned and saw one of the strange metal carriages in the book shop, accompanied by the scent of Tony, Virginia's father. What had he done now? Wolf was strangely angry at him for giving a perfect stranger Virginia's location all-of-a-sudden. Virginia's safety was everything! But he dismissed his anger and leapt, books and all, after Tony as he ran straight for the forest, vaguely aware of the sales clerk yelling that he hadn't paid for them.

Tony was wearing handcuffs. Wolf chuckled to himself. _That must be the effects of the dragon dung bean_, he thought. He could smell Virginia and the dog prince coming closer, too. He hid amongst the trees. He wasn't ready for Virginia to see him yet, not like this, clutching self-help books like a lost pup. He wanted her to see him for the confident alpha he was. Instead, he watched.

"Dad?" she called. He felt like he could melt right there, books and all. Her voice was so lovely.

"Virginia?" Tony called back, looking both scared and ashamed.

"Dad!" Tony ran to her, not wanting her to draw attention. He was panting from all the running. Virginia looked down at his wrists, bound by handcuffs, and pursed her lips. Wolf almost chuckled. The child disciplining the parent. She was no longer wearing the ratty bathrobe, but instead had on a blue jacket and a skirt with some kind of tight black breeches and what looked like comfortable shoes. A small bag was strapped to her back and she was sporting a ponytail. He wished she would let it down. He liked seeing her with her hair down yesterday.

"You won't _believe_ what's happened to me," Tony said, breathless.

"Don't bet on it," she replied. Why did she sound so . . . sarcastic? Bitter? Wolf wanted to run to her and restrained himself. _No, it's not the time_. She was standing by the dog, who at the moment seemed anxious to keep running.

"Is this the dog they want?" Tony asked, pointing. "Just give him back!"

"I don't think he is a dog," said Virginia. _Uh-oh_. Had she figured it out? "He's trying to talk to me, but I can't understand what he's saying." She did. This could potentially be a problem. Just then Tony's eyes lit up with realization.

"Hold on. Watch this." He crouched in front of the dog. "I wish to understand everything this dog is saying." Virginia smacked his shoulder, thinking it was a joke. Oh, to have Virginia touch _his_ shoulder, Wolf sighed.

"It worked!" Tony suddenly exclaimed. _Of course it would, it's a magic bean_, thought Wolf. He'd never used it because he knew the price of magic was usually too steep to pay. Tony had found that out the hard way. Wolf had heard nothing and apparently neither had Virginia.

"What," she asked. A pause.

"He's talking. He's talking! Can't you hear him?" asked Tony, pointing to the dog. Virginia looked at him like he was crazy. Didn't they have magic beans in this land? Still, Wolf didn't blame her one bit for thinking her dad was a loon, as long as she didn't think _he_ was.

"No, I can't hear him," was her hushed reply. Something was moving nearby. _Move, move, _thought Wolf. It was the Trolls. Three of them, siblings. Two were obviously male, from the sound of their voices. The third he wasn't sure about, but determined that it must be female, judging by the three ponytail puffs on her head. That was all he could see from this angle. They seemed to be running toward Virginia. Wolf almost lost himself and told them to run.

"It's over here," said the female Troll. "I marked the tree."

"Look out for the witch," said the shorter male. Virginia's eyes grew wide but she didn't utter a sound. _Good girl_, praised Wolf in his thoughts. She didn't seem surprised by them at all. Maybe she was the one who had trapped them in the wall. Wolf was impressed with her cunning.

"Okay, what's next?" asked Tony to the dog. Even Wolf had to admit he looked insane.

"A magic mirror?" Tony's voice had a hint of disbelief. Wolf huffed. He wished he could hear what the Prince was saying. The police were getting closer, judging by the smell, and there were a lot of them. _No time to stop and chat!_ he mentally yelled at them. He wasn't going through the mirror until he knew Virginia was safe. He was still clutching his stack of books, trying to keep them from slipping all over the place.

"Why are the police after you?" Virginia finally asked.

"They think I did a major bank job," Tony said absentmindedly. "I'll explain later." The group began moving. _Finally_, thought Wolf, moving along with them. He intended to jump through the mirror after them.

"We're looking for a magic mirror," Tony called over his shoulder. He looked like he was having difficulty running with his hands behind his back.

"Of course we are," said Virginia under her breath. The dog stopped just in front of a patch of forest that didn't quite fit. Wolf could smell the Trolls and police getting closer. They had better hurry.

"Yeah, there's something weird. . ." Tony seemed to say to himself. He stepped closer and squinted. Wolf suspected Tony saw the cellar of the prison. Virginia was looking around nervously, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Wolf could smell the adrenaline coming off her in waves. It was making it hard for him to concentrate.

"What is it?" Tony asked his daughter. Wolf was glad he asked. He wanted to hear Virginia's voice again, but there was no time. The Trolls! They were here!

"Lookee look," said the female with the orange hair.

"There it is!" yelled the taller male. He looked fierce, carrying an axe and dressed all in black, chains dangling from his breeches.

Tony glanced over his shoulder and seemed to feel the urgency of getting through the mirror because he told Virginia,

"Do as he says. Quick," shoving Virginia toward the mirror. The Prince was already through, and father and daughter went through together. Wolf wasn't sure if the trolls had seen them or not. The three of them stepped through the mirror individually, thankfully not being smart enough to figure out how to turn off the mirror's magic. Wolf quickly stepped through, being careful to wait a decent amount of time and trying not to drop his books. He was home.

Unfortunately he was also in the cellar of the prison. He found a bag to carry his books in and looked back at the mirror, examining the frame. Of course it would have a hidden catch. He slid it back into place – the Prince must have activated it when he fell on it – and continued to follow Virginia and the dog, slinging the bag of books over his shoulder.

He wasn't concerned with pleasing the Queen so much any more. Now he wanted more than anything to please Virginia so she would see his love for her. He could still smell her faintly, the scent of troll unfortunately masking such a pleasant aroma. There was something still so familiar about it . . . and then he realized. She was the Queen's daughter! He frowned. Oh, dear. How should he handle this information? Should he tell Virginia, or not tell her? Which would please her most? In the end he decided not to tell her. Who wants to know that their mother is an Evil Queen who's sole mission in life is to carry out her predecessor's wishes of wiping out the House of Snow White? No, it was best for the time being that Virginia didn't know. He tried to determine the best way out of there. He looked around for a window or _anything_. He decided to follow Virginia's scent. He wanted to make sure she was safe from the Trolls. He tracked it all the way to the corridor housing the Queen's cell, which smelled strongly of Tony, dog, Virginia, and Troll. There was a sleeping guard on the floor. Troll dust. Oh, no! Had she been captured? Or was this the same troll dust that had been used to help the Queen escape? How long had he been gone? He could hear Tony yelling.

"Virginia!" Banging noises. It seemed he was trying to break open a door. "Virginia!" Wolf could hear the desperation in his voice. Virginia _had_ been captured! He nearly dropped his books to run after her, remembering to hold onto them only because they were going to help him win her. He followed the scent of Troll desperately. It led him outside. He could smell Virginia better now; she was definitely outside. He slowed his pace and crouched behind a tree. The larger Troll had Virginia slumped over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Wolf wanted to rip out his throat. How dare he disgrace Virginia?! For a moment Wolf saw red and wanted to tear the world apart if only to keep Virginia safe from the Trolls. . . but Wolf was cunning and he knew that Trolls were stupid. He would outsmart them. But how?

More than anything, Trolls loved shoes, especially Royal Trolls. Their greediness for genuine leather was second to none. And what about Tony? _He's in a cell, not in danger! I have to rescue Virginia!_ Maybe then she would love him . . .

The Trolls wrestled the owner out of a row boat and dumped a bulging bag and Virginia into it. Wolf winced. He hoped she wasn't hurt. Evidence of pink troll dust covered her jacket. She was sleeping.

"Shouldn't we go back for the dog," he heard one of the Trolls say. "The Queen will be very angry." The shorter male waved the objections away with a flick of his wrist.

"The Queen can suck an Elf as far as I'm concerned. We've captured the witch from the Tenth Kingdom. Let's go home and tell Dad." Wolf groaned. The Troll had said "home." That meant he'd have to enter the Third Kingdom. The others quickly agreed, eager to put some distance between them and the prison. Wolf guessed they had been prisoners, too. He glanced over his shoulder at the prison. Tony was in there with the dog, and Virginia was being carried away by Trolls. _Well, I can't be everywhere at once, can I_, he thought. He knew that the Queen would be displeased with him for letting the Prince go. _But he's in a prison cell; he can't go anywhere_. Wolf groaned. The Third Kingdom was dangerous, the Kingdom of the Trolls. He'd be risking his skin by going there, but he'd do it . . . for Virginia. When he was sure the Trolls were a safe distance away, he stole a smaller row boat, one he could handle himself, and began rowing.

Wolf smiled to himself. _I have a chance now_, he thought, _to be Virginia's knight in shining armor_. He looked down at himself, his books nearly spilling out of his bag, and frowned. _Well, knight in blue coat in need of some serious self-help. _Maybe he should read one of the books while he rowed. He picked up the first, entitled _Breaking the Cycle_, and began to read. It became more challenging to row a boat and read at the same time, so he alternated between the two for a while. He hoped by the time he reached the Troll King's castle he'd be a reformed wolf . . . and he still had to come up with a plan. A luscious scent reached Wolf's nose just then, and he sniffed the air. His stomach growled. He put down the book in favor of rowing to shore for some food.

It was a small village, nothing fancy. It wasn't even farming land, thank goodness. Wolf didn't know if he could resist the temptation right now. His nerves were shot to pieces and he usually gorged himself to the max when he was stressed. A little restaurant gave him the largest turkey leg they had, and he gobbled it up in no time. Wolf felt sad when he was gone; he wanted more, but he said his thanks and departures and was about to walk back down to the river when something caught his eye. Something pink . . . something that smelled strongly of leather. Wolf grinned and bought the bag, asking the vendor if it could be gift-wrapped. The man looked at him strangely as if to say, "Why are you buying a pink purse?" Wolf paid him and went back to the boat. He knew how to trick the Trolls.

It was some time before he reached the Troll lands, and he had finished reading _Breaking the Cycle_. He told himself he was a new and better _man_, took a deep breath, and hid the boat as best he could. Wolf looked up at the rocky surface and sighed. The Troll King's castle was settled high on a cliff. A mountain path wound to the top. That would certainly be the easiest way to go, and he had to save his strength if he was going to rescue Virginia. He was being reckless, a quality that was best in damsel-in-distress situations.

He started up the path, trying to appear casual. It wasn't often that the Trolls got visitors from other Kingdoms, but it wasn't unheard of. If anyone asked, he could pretend to be delivering a message. When he finally reached the foot of the castle he ducked behind a cart. He wanted to avoid being seen, as the royals would probably recognize him. The troll scent was so strong here, he couldn't pick out Virginia's scent. He would have to do this the old-fashioned way. He walked around the castle walls until he came across an open – he hoped – window. A small balcony surrounded it. The only problem was it was about thirty feet high.

"Ah!" Wolf looked up in alarm. Was that Virginia? Were they torturing her? He tilted his head. The most he could hear at the moment was the mumbling sound of someone talking, but that was all . . . a male . . . and then a soft female voice. That had to be Virginia! He reached into his bag and stuffed whatever books he could fit into his pockets. He wouldn't be able to carry the weight. He looped the bow of the present around his arm, found a very tiny foothold in the castle wall and began to climb. Luckily it was covered in some kind of ivy, which came in handy. He tried to avoid using it, though, because it looked a little flimsy and he wasn't sure if it would support his full weight. _I'm coming, Virginia_, he thought. Carrying the present was very awkward. He reached a point where the castle wall began to smooth out and came very close to falling several times. He could hear the voices clearly now.

"In these shoes I am all-powerful. I can rule the world." Wolf frowned. This voice was new, but the scent wasn't. He must be the Trolls' father, the King. _Oh, dear_. He heard a scuffling sound. What could that be?

"I can handle them," said the new voice. "Where have you been? You're a day late!" The children were getting scolded. "And who is this? You were supposed to bring back the dog!" More shuffling. Wolf kept climbing. Virginia was in serious danger now. The Troll King was viscous.

"Forget the dog, Dad," said a male. "We have discovered another Kingdom." Wolf supposed he was talking about the strange world. It was very difficult to climb and listen.

"The mythical Tenth Kingdom," said the female.

"Talked of only in myth," the younger male added.

"Don't talk rubbish. There is no Tenth Kingdom."

"There is," argued the younger male, "and this _witch_ put us in a box of matches." Wolf resisted the urge to growl. Virginia was no witch! She was the most gorgeous, creamy girl he'd ever laid eyes on!

"You were captured? By this _girl_?" The Troll King's voice sounded like he didn't believe them.

"She's a witch," cried the younger male.

"How many of their soldiers did you kill before you were captured," the King demanded.

"None." This was clearly a mistake.

"None survived," corrected the female. The Troll King knew this was a lie.

"Who wants to be whipped first?"

"Dad, it's true," the older son whined. "I can prove it. Look at this." A rustling sound . . . then some upbeat music that Wolf had never heard. Something-something fever.

"They are called the Brothers Gibb," explained the younger son excitedly.

"The song concerns a deadly fever that only strikes on Saturdays," said the female. Wolf was nearing the window ledge now. He was getting very tired. His muscles ached, and he was out of breath. All for Virginia.

"There is more to all this than the Queen is telling me," said the Troll King to no one in particular, then turned his attentions to what Wolf hoped wasn't Virginia.

"You will dance for me," he said. "And when you have finished dancing, you will tell me how to invade your kingdom."

"I'm not much of a dancer, really," came Virginia's trembling voice. Wolf silently cursed the Troll King. Wolf heard more shuffling noises and the clank of metal.

"Wake me when they turn red!" he yelled. _Oh, no, not those shoes_. Something caught Wolf's eye just above him and to the right. There was an old rope hanging there . . . maybe where a bell used to be? Wolf sighed in relief, taking care not to let the present fall, and grabbed the rope. It was just sturdy enough to hold him. He looked down. The rope had been freed from whatever it had been caught on; there was a good ten feet of rope below Wolf. He climbed as fast as he could. He reached the window just in time to hear the female chanting, "Frying tonight, frying tonight," and shoving the red-hot shoes dangerously close to Virginia's face. The trolls had cut the toes of her stockings and had drawn a big, ugly tattoo on her beautiful stomach. No matter. He thought of more pleasant things, of how much Virginia would thank him when he saved her. He would love Virginia even if she had a hundred big, ugly Troll tattoos! He slipped his arm out of the present's bow and chucked it as hard as he could while still precariously holding onto a rope thirty feet in the air. He stayed just out of sight as he watched. The Trolls were successfully distracted, as Wolf knew they would be.

"It's a present," said the oldest male.

"It's for me," said the older male. "Listen to this. 'A present for the strongest, bravest Troll.'" He smiled, a grotesque visage with teeth jutting out all over the place.

"You're not the strongest," argued the female, "it must be for me!"

"I saw it first," said the younger male.

"Finders keepers!"

"I wonder what it is?' All three trolls crouched and sniffed. Their faces lit up with excitement.

"Leather!" all three exclaimed in unison.

"It could be boots," said the female. The older male pushed them out of the way, comparing the size of the box with his foot.

"And _my_ size, by the look of things," he chuckled greedily. The other two exchanged glances and hit their brother on the head at the exact same time, effectively putting him out of the running. The female and the older male began arguing between themselves.

"They're mine!"

"Mine!" They started to punch each other.

"Wait, wait!" yelled the female, smiling sweetly. "Let's . . . spin a coin to decide." Her brother smiled back. This was it, the moment Wolf had been waiting for. The two Trolls both pretended to reach into their pockets, only to swing their fists at each other at exactly the same time. Wolf saw it coming, of course. He smiled at his plan having been such a success. This was his moment. He gripped the rope tightly and pushed off, swinging into the room.

"Rescue is at hand," he announced dramatically. Virginia strained against her shackles. She had been chained to a large wooden chair.

"Don't come any nearer," she cried.

Wolf dropped off the rope, landing firmly on the stone floor, and walked toward her, smiling his most charming smile.

"Don't worry," he assured her, "I'm not who I used to be. I've had extensive therapy. I realize I have been using food as a substitute for love and I have the books to prove it." He reached into his pockets and produced the books, rattling off their titles one by one.

"_Breaking the Cycle, Heal Yourself in Seven Days, Stop Blaming Yourself Please, _and_ Help for the Bed-wetting Child_, which I picked up by mistake, but I've got them all!" Virginia didn't seem convinced and continued to struggle against her bindings.

"You come any nearer and I'll shout my head off," she warned, her piercing blue eyes narrowed. She was so quirky! He had gotten quite close to her, and her scent was giving him a heady, intoxicated feeling. He sniffed deeply and she shuddered.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this," he said, "but I get the feeling you still don't completely trust me." Virginia squirmed.

"I don't trust you at all! You tried to eat my Grandmother." He moved away from her.

"Oh, no," he defended, "I was just being playful. See, wolfies just _pretend_ to do naughty things. I would never have really eaten her. She was a tough old bird!" Virginia was still looking at him skeptically.

"I wouldn't hurt a sausage," he continued. "Butter would not melt in my mouth. . . well, it _would_ melt, of course it would, but _very slowly_!" He undid her shackles. As soon as she was free she began to put on her boots. She appeared to be sulking. Wolf let out an exasperated sigh; he was failing miserably.

"Huff-puff! I give you my solemn Wolf word that you are safe with me. You are as safe as a brick-built pig house. Now, wait here a moment while I plan our escape. We are in romantically reckless danger." Well, there was no going back from that. He had given her his word, which in his eyes made his loyalty to the Queen null and void. His loyalty was with Virginia now.

He crossed the room to a large red door that led to the corridor.

"How are you at climbing? I nearly fell off three times coming up." Virginia didn't answer. She was staring straight ahead into the Trolls' shoe closet. She seemed particularly interested in the gold shoes that had been set up on a pedestal.

"Those incredible shoes," she muttered. "They made him invisible."

"Yes, I know," Wolf replied absentmindedly.

"But they made him _invisible_," Virginia argued. She was too interested in those shoes.

"Don't touch them," he warned, surveying the room. "They'll make you want to wear them all the time." He frowned. "Balcony or corridor, that is the question." He went to the red door and opened it an inch. It was difficult to smell anything in this place; it all smelled of Troll.

"I'm not going to touch them," Virginia said. "I just want to know how they work." She picked up one of the shoes. So much for that.

"They're working on you even now. Just leave them well _alone_," he said, annoyed at her having ignored his warning. He didn't have time to save her from Trolls _and_ magical addiction_._

"Corridor, I think," he said to himself. He heard footsteps. _Cripes_! "No, quick! Balcony! Someone's coming!" Virginia barely had time to put her bag on her back before Wolf began pushing her to the window.

They were able to get down before the Troll King reached the room. He had to struggle to keep up with Virginia.

"Excuse me," he said, "where do you think _you're_ going?"

"Back to prison," was Virginia's determined reply. Wolf's stomach lurched.

"_Back_ to prison? See, that wouldn't be my first choice," he said nervously.

"I've got to find my father. And then I want to go straight home." Wolf felt his gaze soften. She cared very much for her father. He would help her, and keep her safe.

"All right, all right," he conceded, "but not this way. Virginia, listen, please. You won't survive five minutes unless you _follow me_. We must avoid this road," he pointed at the easy path, "and go this way." He gestured to the Beanstalk Forest. Virginia balked.

"No _way_ am I going in there," she said, but she moved forward anyway. Beanstalk Forest certainly looked scary, with its tall, dark beanstalks stretching above the clouds, rolling thunder, and occasional lightning, but Wolf wasn't afraid. He knew it was the only way to outrun the Trolls.

The beanstalks had a very pungent odor. Wolf had to keep encouraging Virginia onward because she seemed afraid. He hoped she knew he would take care of her. They came upon a small clearing, with a statue in the middle. Virginia was admiring it.

"Brave Jack," she muttered, reading the inscription at the base. She turned to Wolf. "Is that Jack of–"

"Jack and the Beanstalk, yes," Wolf said, smiling at her interest in the history of his homeland. He walked thoughtfully around the statue.

"This used to be a very prosperous area," he told her. "Before the beanstalks sprouted everywhere and polluted the land. The Trolls were given the land here as their kingdom. That's why they hate Prince Wendell so much, because he has a juicy, fertile kingdom, and they have a disgusting, polluted–"

Wolf stopped mid-sentence, confused. Hadn't Virginia been on the other side of the statue a moment ago? He looked around for her and a thought crossed his mind.

"Virginia? Please tell me you didn't take the Troll King's magic shoes!" He was really starting to panic. If she got too far away the beanstalks would mask her scent and he'd never be able to find her. . . and she might get lost in the Beanstalk Forest forever! Not to mention the anger of the Troll King. Those were obviously his favorite shoes. He sniffed deeply and wrinkled his nose. The beanstalk smell was disgusting. It reminded him of prison. There was a very slight breeze that blew through just then and thankfully it told him that Virginia was upwind. It was a good thing he was so attuned to her scent. He followed it as quickly as possible.

"Virginia," he called, panicked. "I know you think you're safe in those shoes, but nothing could be further from the truth. Anything you get from a Troll is bound to be bad and dangerous!" He sniffed again. "Virginia. . . where are you?"

When he found her, she was leaning up against one of the beanstalks, probably trying to avoid him.

"Oh, no," she muttered to herself as she became visible. It was times like this that made him thankful to be half wolf. He almost sighed in relief.

"Hello, again," he said, leaning around the beanstalk. Virginia jumped. Apparently she hadn't noticed his approach. Who was the invisible one here?

"They're not fully recharged, you see," he explained, nodding his head at the shoes in her hands. "They don't stay invisible very long without a proper break. That's a design fault in the shoes, one of many, in fact." He smiled at her. She tried to make a break for it, but Wolf grabbed her arm. She managed to get a punch in before Wolf pinned her with the other arm.

"You're not having them," Virginia squealed. She was talking nonsense.

"Having what?" he asked.

"The shoes," said Virginia as if it were the obvious answer. "They're _mine_." She was clutching the shoes tightly to her chest. Wolf didn't waste time debating. He yanked them from her grasp. She tried to fight again, but her delicate hands couldn't keep their grip. He put the shoes inside his jacket so the effects of their magic would wear off – hopefully.

"If you don't get rid of them now, you won't be able to later," he told her. She shook her head as if waking from a dream.

"Oh. . . you're right," she said. "I don't want them. They made me feel so strange." She was leaning close to Wolf now, staring at his chest. She had a glassy look in her eyes. "It felt so. . . _powerful_. . . you know? Being invisible. Just _amazing_!" She squealed in delight. She was acting so strange, but Wolf didn't care. She had turned her attention to him. "How did you know where I was?"

"I could smell you," he replied honestly. He made the conscious decision then to break their closeness and continue walking. "Follow me."

They walked through the Beanstalk Forest at an idle pace for a while. Virginia was zig-zagging a little ways behind Wolf. They passed a number of beanstalks with signs that said things like: "Condemned. Mould. Do not Climb."

"There are about seventy beanstalks left, but not many are occupied these days," Wolf explained as a matter of interest. "Giants drink so much they rarely have time to reproduce." He looked up, observing where the beanstalk met the clouds.

"Can I ask you a question?" Virginia asked.

"Of course," he replied absentmindedly.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" Wolf immediately stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe it! He steeled his courage and turned to face her. She was leaning against one of the stalks, her body jutting out provocatively at him.

"You're the kind of man I suppose I should be scared of." Her voice suggested that she would make an exception for him. He looked her up and down once and closed the distance between them, grabbing her shoulders. Butterflies were churning in his stomach and he had to grit his teeth before saying,

"Oh, Virginia. . . as much as I would _love_ to believe what you're saying to me right now, I'm afraid it's the shoes talking. You'll say anything to put them back on again." He almost whined at his own stupidity. He could've had her right then! But no. . . he wanted her to want him when she was sober. Addict-Virginia only wanted the shoes. She blinked and shook her head, the glassy look from her eyes disappearing. He was leaning closer to her, hoping that she still wanted him as she was sobering.

"Oh, my God,. I'm really sorry," she said. "I don't know what came over me."

"They bring out very strange things, the shoes. Whatever you're suppressing." At least he hoped that was the case.

"I'm not suppressing anything," she said, incredulous. She could believe what she wanted, but he very much believed that she was beginning to warm up to him. A sudden stench hit his nose. He sniffed, and a shiver crawled up his spine.

"Trolls," he said, his eyes widening. "They've found us. Oh, cripes! We're in big, big trouble now." He sniffed again. "They have dogs. They'll sniff us out. Run! Run!" So they ran as fast and far as they could before Wolf realized they could never outrun the Trolls with their dogs. He called out to her to climb one of the beanstalks and she did. She was pretty good at it, too. He climbed up beside her, helping whenever she started to slip. They managed to be able to find a branch that was obscured enough from the ground so the Trolls wouldn't be able to see them. Then they waited. They were both shivering from the sudden adrenaline rush and the cold air. Wolf rubbed his hand together for warmth and steadied himself by putting his hand behind Virginia, bracing it against the beanstalk. She didn't seem to mind. He was worried; he didn't want to go back to prison, and he certainly didn't want Virginia to end up in there. It was not a place for females. Stealing the Troll King's shoes was a sure way to spend the rest of their days in a cell. Wolf frowned. The Trolls were getting closer, but the dogs were having trouble following the scent. He could hear the Troll King barking out orders.

"Keep moving," said the Troll King. "They are very near. The dogs can smell them. Don't let them escape again!" Virginia's knuckles were turning white from gripping a vine so hard.

The Trolls passed directly under them. Virginia tried to make herself smaller by ducking as close to the beanstalk as possible. Wolf didn't blame her. The King's children were lagging behind, smoking – by the smell of it – dwarf moss. Nasty stuff. They momentarily passed by as well, and Wolf felt Virginia relax. He rubbed his sweaty palms against his knees. That was too close.

"Beanstalk has a very potent smell. It puts off the dogs," he reassured.

"You don't have to tell me," she said. He supposed not.

"We'll stay here until it's safe." he told her. She nodded then turned to face him.

"How did you get involved in all this in the first place?" Virginia asked. Wolf squirmed uncomfortably. If he told her he was in the prison, she would be afraid of him.

"Well. . .I found myself at a loose end. . ."

"You were in that prison, weren't you? What were you in for?" she asked. Smart girl. Wolf smiled at her sadly.

"Oh, nothing much. Just a bit of sheep worrying, you know. . . and putting a _wolf_ in a prison cells with nowhere to bound, only able to stare at the sky through bars, now _that's_ inhuman." He huffed nervously and wrapped his arms around his chest, shielding his heart. _Here comes the part where she runs screaming_, he thought. She didn't and Wolf allowed himself to relax. They didn't talk for a few moments until Virginia said,

"So you think I should put them on again?" Wolf frowned.

"The shoes. I'm sure they're fully charged again and –"

"No," he interrupted.

"Why not? They're – What's _that?_" she asked, looking down. Wolf turned to see what she was looking at. Oh. This was embarrassing.

"Oh, it's just my tail," he said, trying to sound confident. Her eyes widened.

"Your _tail?_"

"It's not very big this time of the month," he said. "It's just a little brush." How did it even get out in the first place?

"You've got a tail?" she asked. Was it really so hard to believe.

"So?" he snapped. "You've got succulent breasts, but I don't go on about them all the time, do I?" Virginia laughed. He smiled nervously. . . he had made her laugh. . . or was she making fun of him?

"Why don't you touch it?" Virginia scoffed, still smiling. "It's perfectly normal." Her eyebrows shot up.

"If it's normal, why do you keep it hidden all the time?"

"Because in case you haven't noticed," he said, "people don't like wolves." Something in her eyes changed. Did she feel sorry for him? He didn't want her to pity him, but it was a start.

"Give it a stroke. Go on, it's not going to bite." Virginia rolled her eyes and sighed, giving in to his wishes. She put her hand out and touched it, stroking against the fur. Wolf winced and a shiver ran up his spine.

"What," she asked.

"_With_ the fur, not against it," he said, laughing. She touched it again. Her touch was very delicate, and he sighed, relaxed. He was suddenly aware of how close they were.

"It's very soft," Virginia said.

"Thank you." He smiled at her and she blushed, turning away. "I think we can climb down now."

Wolf wondered what the Queen was up to. She hadn't called on him yet. He hoped this meant she had forgotten about him. How could he tell her he was no longer loyal to her? She would be very angry. . . but Wolf had given his word to Virginia that she would be safe with him. The Prince wasn't here, so she was safe. . . for now. They were headed back to the prison, Wolf's least favorite place. He tried not to show his nervousness. They were in a grove of trees, not far from the river. The Trolls were pacing around with their dogs. Wolf had assured her they couldn't see, hear, or smell them from downwind. She seemed to believe him.

"Do you think dad will be okay? I'm worried about him. But he can look after himself, can't he. I mean, he can stay out of trouble for one day at least," she said. Wolf remembered the Dragon Dung Bean incident.

"From what I know of your father," he said, "I very much doubt it." Virginia frowned. He didn't mean to upset her, but he didn't see the point in lying. This was dangerous, and it would be better to go in prepared for the worst. He focused on the Trolls, putting his hand on Virginia's shoulder as if to hold her back. The shoes were beginning to work their magic, and Wolf was having trouble fighting it. He hadn't even realized he had produced them from his jacket.

"Alright," he said. "You wait here. I'll put on the magic shoes and go back inside and pre –"

"No way," she interrupted. "You'll never come back. You just want them for your own."

"I don't," he argued.

"You do!" Wolf struggled against the magic.

"Alright, I do! But I'm fighting it, unlike _you_." She grabbed onto the shoes and tried to pull them away, but Wolf kept his hold. He licked his lips.

"Okay. I'll wear the shoes, and you hold on to me. As long as you're touching me, we'll both be invisible!" His words came out in an excited babble. Virginia gritted her teeth and yanked the shoes from his grasp. He looked down at his empty hands, disappointed.

"No! _I_ will wear them," she said, "and _you_ will hang on to _me_." She was starting to go invisible. Wolf managed to grab on to the strap of her bag just in time.

"You are hopelessly addicted to those shoes. . . and I'm not far behind." His voice sounded nervous and whiny even to his own ears. He refused to get addicted to magic. Nothing good ever came of it.

Getting into the prison was almost too easy. Virginia had gotten annoyed by Wolf hanging onto her bag and instead held his hand. If they weren't in an incredibly dangerous situation Wolf would have been elated. _This isn't the time_, he told himself. He was beginning to feel the effects of the magic. His mind was going fuzzy and his ears were hot. He kept trying to blink himself into focus. There were two guards just ahead of them.

"Follow those two warders," he told her. "The key holder's room is straight ahead and down the corridor." They had to be careful not to bump into anyone. There was another warder in the room, lounging in a chair, reading a book. There was a blackboard with cell assignments behind his head. The keys lined the bottom of the blackboard. Wolf found Tony's name and the appropriate key, lifting it off the hook. He was aware he was holding his breath. They both tip-toed carefully out of the room. Virginia seemed to have noticed something across the hall.

"It's Prince," she whispered to Wolf. "Let's get him." _Uh-oh_, he thought. _If she takes the dog with us the Queen will be after Virginia_.

"We can't," he told her. "The shoes won't take an extra person. We'll drain all the power and become visible."

"No," she whispered, "I'm not leaving him." She had already untied the rope and the Prince was now invisible. Wolf growled softly.

"If you can understand me, Prince," said Virginia. "Take us to Dad."

Wolf was struggling against the magic. His cunning felt dulled, and he was having difficulty sorting out the different smells. . .except Virginia's. Oh, she smelled so good! He was holding onto her waist as she led them down the hall. He could easily pull her to him, and. . . _Stop it_," he chastised himself. He couldn't think that way, not here. The Prince led them to Tony's cell and they stepped inside just in time. The shoes' magic fizzled and popped as they became visible again. Wolf groaned.

"Oh, no. They're exhausted. I told you this would happen."

"Where's he gone?" Virginia asked. Wolf noticed the cell was empty. He felt woozy and put his hand to his head. The Prince barked; it made Wolf want to howl. He would have a headache when this was all over, he knew it.

"Look," Virginia said and pointed to a poster of Prince Wendell in human form, which was hanging at an odd angle. Wolf crossed over to it and pushed it aside. He was impressed. There was a long tunnel going through the stone, leading out of the prison.

"Boy," he said, "your father sure works fast, I'll give him that." Then an alarm went off. Wolf put his hands to his ears; the pounding in his head had started and he was feeling a little agitated. Shouts of "Prison break! Break out! Prisoners escaped!" echoed throughout the corridor.

"Any ideas?" Wolf satirically asked Virginia.

"Into the tunnel," she said. Wolf went first, then the dog. He could hear Virginia pull the cell door shut and slide the portrait over the hole as she followed behind them. The floor of the tunnel was packed and disturbed as though someone had already been through it. Wolf's head was starting to feel less fuzzy, his thoughts becoming clearer. He could see sunlight. . . then his head hit something squishy. He had to stop, and Virginia called for him to hurry.

"There's something blocking the tunnel," he said, sniffing. There was a familiar scent over the dirt.

"Tony, is that you?" he asked.

"Who the hell is that?" Tony called back.

"It's me, Wolf. I gave you the magic Dragon Dung bean, remember?" Tony squirmed.

"Stay away from me," he yelled. Wolf rolled his eyes.

"How can I do that? We're in a tunnel together." The alarm was still ringing.

"I'm almost out, but I'm stuck," Tony said. "Give me a push." Wolf didn't have time to deliberate putting his hands on a grown man's rear. He leaned against the wall that was Tony and pushed. Tony slid out of the hole and Wolf fell out, not having time to brace himself. He landed on the soft grass by the river. Tony helped the dog and Virginia out of the hole; Virginia was still clutching the shoes tightly to her chest. Tony hugged her.

"You're alive," Tony said, relieved.

"Dad!" Virginia seemed as happy to see him as he was to see her. The dog stood to the side, wagging his tail.

"Where's the mirror?" Virginia asked her father. Wolf's stomach churned. He had forgotten about this part. She would want to leave him now.

"I don't know. I threw it on a trash barge. . . here, on this river! We can go straight home –" he looked toward the river at a speck in the distance and groaned. ""They've taken it! Acorn's stolen it. Look, there it is!" He pointed and Virginia followed his gaze. Wolf remembered Acorn from prison. He was an angry, mischievous sort of Dwarf, with a scar across one eye. Wolf had never liked him much, but he was beginning to change his mind. Acorn had taken the mirror and Virginia could stay with him longer! He wondered if he could make her fall in love with him before finding it.

Wolf was aware that the alarms were still ringing.

"There they are," a gruff voice called out.

"Quick, on the boat!" yelled Wolf. The Troll King's children jumped in the river after them. It was chaos. Wolf had taken control of the rudder, Tony was doing something with a rope, and the dog was barking, his tail between his legs. The older male managed to hook his arms around the boat.

"Get them, Burly!" cried the female. Burly growled and gnashed his teeth, grabbing for the shoes.

"Hit him! Stab him! Anything!" Wolf yelled at the other, and to Burly, "In your dreams, Troll boy!" as he made a swipe at Virginia. She put down the shoes long enough to grab a plank of wood. She hit Burly repeatedly, letting out a war cry. Wolf growled triumphantly as Burly lost his grip. He flailed about until he was able to stand in shallow water. Wolf could hear the Troll King yelling at his children faintly. He watched until they were a speck in the distance and began to relax, steering them clear of obstacles. The river had a strong algae smell, which was neither pleasant nor unpleasant.

No one spoke. It was beginning to get a bit dull, so Wolf produced one of his self-help books from his jacket. No time like the present to continue his reformation. Virginia didn't seem to mind him so much anymore. The books were helping, he knew it.

"Hey, what's that," Tony asked. Wolf looked up in surprise, raising his eyebrows.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing," he replied sheepishly. "Just some books I picked up in your world." A moment of silence.

"Got any more?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"I've got nothing better to do." Wolf understood and handed Tony one of the books. Prince, who was settled beside Tony, perked up and began staring at the book, as well. Wolf supposed he was reading. Virginia was dreamily leaning against the edge of the boat, stroking the shoes absentmindedly and smiling. Wolf ran across a curious passage in his book.

"Virginia," he asked, "would you say you were 'desperately hungry for love and approval, but destined for rejection?'" Virginia scoffed.

"I'm quite happy as I am, thank you." He smiled at her. She smiled back. With one swift movement, Wolf yanked the magic shoes from her grasp and flung them into the river.

"No!" she shouted. "No–" Virginia tried to follow them, and he had to hold on to her waist to prevent her from jumping off the boat. "What did you do that for?" she whined, struggling against his hold on her. "You threw away my shoes!" She sounded like a child who's favorite toy had been taken from her.

"You were already dreaming of wearing them tonight, weren't you?" asked Wolf.

"Yes ,I – how did you know that?" She was no longer struggling. Wolf let himself relax. She was coming back. He liked regular Virginia best. . . addicted Virginia, not so much.

"Magic is very nice," he said, "but it's very easy to get addicted." Virginia was panting from the sudden exercise. She glanced at the water, confused.

"But why didn't you want them? Why were you able to resist the shoes and I wasn't?" He hesitated. _Oh, boy_. He wasn't sure he should answer that question, but he did anyway.

"Because," he said gently, "you have such a strong desire to be invisible." He looked her up and down, worried and went back to the rudder. He let her be alone with her thoughts. Virginia sighed and plopped her chin down on her arms, which were folded over the edge of the boat. Wolf stared sadly at the back of her head for a while before picking up his book again. Females were more confusing than he cared to admit. He needed all the help he could get.

They spent the night on the river, the boat gently rocking them all to sleep. Tony's snores were annoying, but Wolf ignored them as he stared up at the twinkling stars, silently making a wish. _I want Virginia to trust me_. She had bunked below deck. Prince whined and twitched in his sleep. Somewhere off in the distance an owl hooted. There seemed to be no immediate sign of danger so Wolf let himself drift off to sleep.

_He dreamed of Virginia in a white gown, shrouded by bright light. He couldn't see her face clearly so he put his hand up to shield his eyes, and suddenly he was staring into the face of the Queen! He gasped and took a step back._

"You promised to obey me," she said, her voice echoing in his thoughts.

_"Go away," he said. "You have no power over me. Go away." He waved his hands in front of his face._

He was awake, his body curled up in a defensive position. He looked around warily and sighed in relief. It was just a dream. Wolf took a deep breath of fresh air, glad that he wasn't in the prison. It was still dark, and the moon was crossing slowly across the sky. He stared at it, mesmerized. It almost made him want to howl, but he didn't want to wake Virginia. The moon was _so_ beautiful. He wished Virginia was out on deck with him. His books really were helping; before them, he probably would have woken her like an excited pup. He smiled to himself as he thought of how perfect she was for him. With that thought, he went back to a dreamless sleep.

It was sunrise when he woke. Prince, Tony, and Virginia were below deck, still sleeping. He yawned and stretched, rubbing his eyes and feeling well-rested. His hands felt the fur on his face. _I've got to shave_, he thought. He must look his best for Virginia. Wolf decided to wake her. He let out a long howl and ran below deck.

"Rise and shine! Wakey, wakey! It's another beautiful day in the Fourth Kingdom." Tony groaned, signaling he was awake.

"Sleep well, Virginia," he asked brightly, crossing to her bedside as she sat upright. Wolf was having trouble keeping his tongue from lolling. Her disheveled hair and sleepy expression made him want her more.

"Actually, no," she moaned, "I just got to sleep an hour ago."

"Oh, you should have joined me on deck, sleeping under the stars! It was _quite_ magnificent." He gestured for emphasis and continued to stare at her hungrily. She didn't seem to mind.

"You're outstandingly _gorgeous_ in the morning," he said with a rakish smile. Virginia began to move out of bed, and he moved aside to let her pass. "Pert from the front," he gasped audibly as she moved around him, "and a vision from behind!"

"Hey!" Tony yelled. Wolf growled and turned on him.

"What?"

"Just don't look at my daughter like that," Tony replied. Of course it was only right for a father to protect his daughter. Wolf relaxed.

"Was it this look, Tony?" he asked, allowing his tongue to loll at the corner of his mouth, and whined. "I can't help it. It's animal passion."

"Just stay away from her, alright? You've got a criminal record," Tony said as he rubbed his eyes. Wolf decided to point out a flaw in Tony's request.

"Well, how can I stay away from her," he asked. "We're on a very _small_ boat. I may bump into her accidentally at any given moment." Virginia chimed in at this.

"Hey!" she yelled from around the corner. "Would you guys stop talking about me as if I'm not here?"

Tony rolled his eyes and laid back on his pillow. Prince perked up his head and ran up on deck.

"First of all, I'm not your man-servant," Tony mumbled. "And if you think I'm going to–" Tony was interrupted as he sat up and bumped his head, releasing a catch on some sort of hidden cabinet. Tony was rubbing his head and stopped in surprise as he came face-to-face with a large golden fish in a tank with no water. Wolf gasped.

"Cripes!" he exclaimed. "What is _that?_ Huffity-puffity!" He crouched in front of the tank beside Tony, examining the contents of the tank.

"That's one hell of a fish," Tony said, forgetting his head wound, and reading the label. "Golden River Gold Fish. . . you think it's. . . magic?" Wolf considered.

"Goodness gracious, yes! This is the famous Anything-You-Touch-Will-Turn-to-Gold fish," Wolf replied.

"What's this," Virginia asked, pointing to another label. "Warning: Do not break glass except in case of financial emergency."

"Look at this," said Tony, pointing to a small scroll that was halfway unrolled at the bottom corner of the tank. It held a poem.

Stick your finger

in my mouth

Then turn around

til you face South

Touch a thing

that you would prize

and you will not

believe your eyes

There is magic

to behold

All that glitters

can be gold

Tony read the poem aloud, and Wolf could hear a note of longing in his voice. He was suddenly very worried about the consequences of this magic.

"You really think it turns whatever you touch into gold," Tony asked.

"Well, I'm sure it does, but. . . we don't need to turn anything to gold, do we?" Wolf replied.

"Well, no," Tony admitted, "but I mean, gold is gold, right? Think about the guy who owned this boat. He was no fool. He's probably now living in the lap of luxury in his own Nine Kingdoms condominium with a mountain of gold in his back yard and everything his heart desires." Tony's voice was becoming wistful and full of longing. Wolf didn't like that glint in his eyes.

"Best leave it alone, Tony," said Wolf, turning away from the fish. "Best leave it alone." Virginia followed him out of the room as Tony absentmindedly agreed. Wolf caught his reflection in a small mirror and scratched his face. He looked scruffy and unkept. _This will never do_, he thought. _Virginia must be seen with a man, not a wolf_. He looked around for a blade and some cream and found the two in a small cupboard. He stirred the cream mixture with a brush and applied it onto his face hurriedly.

"Wolf!" Tony called from above deck. Wolf stopped lathering. "You going to find dinner or not?"

"Uh, yeah!" he called back nervously. It was a weak moment for him, worrying about his appearance. He didn't want to be caught primping in a mirror. Wolf cleaned and sharpened the razor, muttering, "I must look beautiful for Virginia," to no one in particular. Just as he raised the blade to his face an image of the Queen appeared in the mirror.

"Hello, Wolf," she said. Wolf jumped back in surprise, letting out a startled yelp.

"Go away," he gasped, "Leave me alone!"

"You agreed to obey me," she stated simply.

"No!"

"Yes. I control you."

"No," he tried to say more emphatically, but it ended up coming out as a plea.

"Why can't I see your companions? What magic is going on here?" Her voice sounded silky and dangerously close to being angry. Wolf thought of Virginia. He must protect her at all costs, even if it meant facing the Queen's wrath.

"Magic?" he muttered to himself, looking over his shoulder as Tony made his way down the stairs.

"Wolf. Is there food or isn't there food," Tony called. Wolf reached up and faced the mirror toward the wall. First of all, he didn't want Tony to see, and secondly, it was safer if the Queen couldn't spy on them.

"No, I wasn't talking to anybody," Wolf said. "I was making dinner." He went back upstairs before he could wipe the lather off his face, worried that whatever magic was keeping Virginia safe from the Queen could either eventually wear off or be yet another danger lurking in the shadows. He could hear Tony calling to him, but he ignored it. Wolf leaned over the edge of the boat and splashed the lather off his face. So much for shaving. He would make a point from now on to avoid reflective surfaces.

_"_Are you okay?" Virginia asked, looking at him with an expression of concern. Wolf stopped in his tracks, realizing that he had been pacing back and forth in a very small space. Prince had been lazily watching from the sidelines. Even as dog, Wolf thought him insufferable, with his airs and graces. It wasn't _his_ fault that some wolves were more wild than others, yet Wendell had passed judgement, banishing wolves to Red Riding Hood Forest, although some, like himself, had broken away from the wolf community and decided to go it alone. In his current state of agitation, his eyes kept flitting to the dog.

"Huh?" Wolf answered. "Yeah, I'm fine. Fit as a fiddle." He smiled his most charming smile, holding his shoulders back as he gestured emphatically.

"Then why are you pacing," she asked, one eyebrow raised. Wolf got the feeling that she was teasing him. Wolf liked games.

"No reason. Exercise." He shrugged. Virginia's head whipped around as they both heard a crash come from below deck. She groaned.

"I bet Dad broke something. I'm going to check it out," she said. Prince stood on all fours and whined.

"I hear you, Princey," Wolf told the dog. He heard Virginia's screams from below deck. _Uh-oh. Tony._ Wolf waited at the top of the stairs for them. When father and daughter came back on deck, Tony was holding his little finger out as if it were likely to bite him. It was glittering.

"Tony," he groaned. "Not the fish." There was an uneasy feeling in his gut. Virginia gave Wolf a look that said "Well, what did you expect?" There was nothing to do for it now, except wait for Tony to turn something to gold. Tony was positively skipping with glee. He kept going on about turning mountains into gold. Prince whined again and avoided Tony's left side altogether. After a while, Tony took to watching the horizon with the telescope as Virginia examined a heavy burlap bag. Wolf didn't know what she expected to do with it.

There, between two small mountain peaks, Wolf noticed the ruined castle. A feeling of dread and anxiety flooded him. He stood, looking at the ominous, crumbling walls.

"Oh, no," he said to himself. They were much too close to the Queen for his liking. He hadn't even noticed they were heading straight into her territory.

"What's wrong," came Virginia's voice from over his shoulder. He gasped in surprise, turning to answer her.

"Uh, nothing, just – just a feeling," he said apprehensively. His thoughts were interrupted by Tony's shouting.

"Hey, hey, hey! There it is! There's Acorn's boat!" he yelled, pointing. Virginia rushed to his side, following Tony's gaze.

"Where? I can't see." She moved to take the telescope from him, and he jerked his hand back.

"Watch the finger! It's right there." Tony was holding his arm up now, putting the dangerous, glittering finger out of reach of his daughter. Wolf turned his back and sat at the stern, manning the rudder. The dread feeling was still there, but it had now taken a different form. Finding Acorn meant finding the mirror. Virginia would go back home and leave him forever. Still, he wanted to please her, as he had given his solemn word to her back at the Troll King's castle. Prince seemed restless, too. His forelegs rested on the edge of the boat, his tail wagging. He was facing the ruins. Tony turned as if listening to the dog.

"What?" Tony said absentmindedly. He was torn between helping the Prince and getting to the mirror. "What castle? It's an old ruin, that castle. Why go there? Let's go to Acorn's boat."

Suddenly, the dog jumped overboard. Virginia shrieked in surprise, Tony yelled after him, and Wolf had already settled on getting as far away from the castle as possible. He was afraid the Queen really did have control over him. He could feel something in the back of his mind telling him to go back.

"Oh my God," Virginia said. "What is wrong with _him_?"

"Prince!" Tony yelled after him.

"Well, we can't go after him," said Virginia. "Let's just go find Acorn and get the mirror back." She put her hands on Tony's arms to calm him. Wolf was relieved, for once, to go after the mirror.

"Good idea. Just let him go."

_"_But–"

"Let him go." Wolf turned and went back to the rudder, as he had gotten up to join the others. Tony was frowning, but no longer made any protests.

The three of them went ashore, looking for Acorn. He was nowhere to be seen so Virginia asked an old man who appeared to now be in possession of the boat. He must have taken the mirror with them because there was no evidence of it.

"The boat's been here all morning," he told them. "He left less than a half hour ago." Virginia groaned.

"With the rest of the stuff that was on the boat?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," said the man matter-of-factly.

"Well, when's he coming back," Virginia asked.

"He's not," said the man gleefully, "he swapped this lovely boat for my horse and cart. I reckon I got a great deal." Tony and Virginia exchanged glances.

"Which way did he go," Virginia asked, wringing her hands.

"He said he'd use the road through the forest," said the man, pointing. "If you hurry, you could catch him." Virginia opened her mouth to say something else, but Wolf interrupted, pushing his way through the gap between father and daughter.

"Good idea, good idea. Let's go!" he said excitedly. He wanted to get as far away from the castle as possible. It was beginning to make his skin crawl uncomfortably.

"Now, hold on a second," Tony said. Wolf and Virginia stopped in their tracks and turned to face him. "What about Prince?" _You don't understand_, he thought at Tony_. We must get far, far away from here_.

"He's off. He wants to be on his own," said Wolf as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. Tony turned to point toward the castle, but Wolf stopped him before he could say anything about going to that horrible place.

"See, my heart is breaking, but let's follow the mirror." Wolf was feeling restless. An urge to run coursed through him, but he forced himself to stay with Virginia. Tony didn't seem too eager to leave Prince.

"Tone," Wolf said in a patronizing voice. "You said so yourself he's been nothing but a nuisance." An indignant look crossed Tony's face.

"Yeah, I know, but I. . ." Tony let his voice trail off.

"Well, look–" Virginia started, but Tony interrupted.

"It feels a little weird, leaving him here. He must have run off for a reason!" Wolf had to admit the argument to go after Prince was getting more convincing.

"You're going to lose that mirror," Wolf blurted. Virginia wanted to go home more than anything. She could get Tony's mind off the dog.

"Dad. . ."

"Wait, wait, wait," Tony said, waving his hands to signal the end of the conversation. "Let me go check. Fifteen minutes. Give me fifteen minutes." Virginia began to protest, but Tony was already running down the street, holding his glittering aloft. Wolf resisted the urge to growl.

Fifteen minutes came and went, and still no sign of Tony. Virginia was bouncing on the balls of her feet, as she always did when she was nervous.

"Maybe we should go after him," she suggested.

"Good idea," he said. The sooner they found Tony, the sooner they could leave. He and Virginia wandered through the streets, shouting "Tony!" to get his attention.

"Hey!" Tony's voice came from behind them. Wolf turned and gasped, genuinely glad to see Tony for the first time.

"Dad! Oh, thank God you're alright," said Virginia, jogging to her father. "Did you find Prince?"

"Uh. . ." Tony seemed a little distracted.

"Are you okay," Virginia demanded.

"I defeated the Trolls," Tony said triumphantly. Wolf gasped in glee, and Virginia was about to begin her praises when Tony interrupted.

"That's the good news." He seemed uneasy, like he was afraid to tell them something.

"Is there any bad news, Tone?" asked Wolf.

"Do you think that boatman might have a chisel," asked Tony sheepishly. _Uh-oh. What's he done now?_ Virginia and Wolf exchanged confused glances.

"Dad, what exactly _is_ the bad news?" Wolf looked down at Tony's hand. His finger was no longer glittering.

"Well. . ." He seemed reluctant to say, so he just started walking and they followed. There it was. A large, golden statue of three Trolls, a grotesque expression of rage frozen on their faces as they moved to grab Prince's tail. It seems they succeeded because the dog was also gold.

"_I_ think he'll come apart from the others pretty easily," said Tony. Wolf frowned, knowing neither Tony nor Virginia could leave the dog behind. With the suggestion of the chisel, he knew they'd be carting around a heavy, golden dog. It would make for a slow escape. On the bright side, he could technically tell himself he did the Queen's bidding of removing the threat of the dog. Wolf could imagine the dumbfounded looks on his and Virginia's faces. _How can we manage to take him with us?_ In the end it was decided that they would pull him on a small cart.

When they were finally out of the town and on the road in the woods, Wolf decided to take some time for personal reflection and recite to himself a passage of one of his self-help books that he had memorized. He'd had a pleasant night in the forest, and he was full of energy from the night's rest.

"_Every aspect of my life, I am guided to my highest happiness and fulfilment. Every day, and every way, I am becoming a new, and better, man. I am sensitive to the needs of women. I am listening to my emotions, and I am one with myself. And_. . ." He forgot the rest. He let out of huff of exasperation and picked up the book, which was sitting open on a rock. "_I am full of peace_ _and serenity_," he continued, not really feeling full of much peace at the moment. He could smell meat. "_I have control_," he sniffed, "_over all of my desires, and_," another sniff, "and. . . Tony!" he yelled, rounding on the cook. "You're ruining the bacon. I can smell it burning!"

Wolf jogged over to the fire and pulled the pan from the flames, chuckling at the thought of bacon. He didn't even notice that Tony was staring at the golden dog sadly.

"I feel terrible," he said dejectedly. "Look at him!" Wolf looked at the dog while he made a bacon sandwich.

"It's a simple magic-fish-spell-gold-finger mistake, Tony. It was almost predictable."

"But I've killed him," Tony whined. Wolf sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Things have a way of bouncing back here. I wouldn't worry about it too much." A small glimmer of hope reached Tony's eyes.

"Really? You're not just saying that." Wolf looked up sheepishly.

"I'm afraid I _am_ just saying that." He thought that was obvious. "Watch this simple Prince Alertness Test," he said, teasing. Maybe this would put Tony in a better mood. He picked up a stick and wagged it in front of the dog's face. "Come on. Come on," he urged. "Fetch!" He threw the stick. Tony didn't seem very amused, but Wolf was having fun with this game. Let the Prince feel what it's like to be caged for a while.

"That's not funny," Tony snapped.

"It'll get funnier if we keep on doing it," Wolf argued.

"Why are you two still sitting here?" Virginia demanded. "I told you to get packed up."

"We're making sandwiches," Tony mumbled.

"Yeah, we're making sandwiches," Wolf said gleefully, thinking about bacon again.

"Look, the mirror is getting further away all the time. If we lose this trail now we're never going to get home." Wolf couldn't believe she could just dismiss bacon so easily.

"Oh, but, Virginia. . . breakfast is _bacon_. And nothing sends my nostrils twitching like bacon in the morning. Little pigs, parading up and down with their little, curly corkscrew tails." He gasped, getting caught up in his imagination. Virginia and Tony had claimed sandwiches of their own. "Bacon sizzling away on an iron frying pan." He gasped again, bringing his own sandwich to his face and turning it in his hands. "Baste it. Roast it. Toast it. Nibble it. Chew it. Bite right through it. Wrap it around a couple of chickens, and am I _ravenous_!" He shoved the sandwich in his face and took a big bite. Virginia and Tony had stopped chewing.

"Let's finish these on the move," she said with a strange look on her face. Was it so odd that he liked to eat?

"Wait a minute, Virginia," he called, running after her. Tony was preparing the dog and cart to move. She didn't stop. He caught up to her. "Wait, Virginia, wait, wait. Uh. . . what do you see?" He asked her, putting his hand out to indicate the forest. Virginia smiled at him questioningly.

"Uh. . . a lot of trees?"

"No," he said, remembering all the things that happened while she was sleeping. He wanted her to experience the good parts of his land before she made the decision to leave him forever. "You see _nothing_. Look at _everything_ that happened here last night while you slept." He looked at her. The intrigued smile was still playing on her face, touching her eyes and making them sparkle a piercing blue.

"Like what," she said with a laugh. Wolf deliberated on what to show her first.

"You see that clearing," he asked, pointing. She nodded. "About midnight, a badger trotted across there. And then two hours later, a mother fox took the path, but our presence spooked her so she went back into the trees. Then a half an hour after that, _another_ fox came across there. Young this time, male and out courting. I reckon he got his porridge because I didn't see him come back." He smiled as Virginia laughed at his joke. "Or over there," he pointed to another area of the woods, "You see over there, where the undergrowth is disturbed? A noisy, little wild boar was snuffling about. I can't believe he didn't wake you up." Virginia shook her head. "Oh, and right in front of you, you see the passage of the mole? Or over there, a stag and a doe watched the sun come up with me. And that's not to mention the all night rabbit party, or the weasels, or the pheasants, or that owl," he said, looking up at the owl's branch. His gaze fell on Virginia, who seemed both amused and impressed. "And _you_ saw _nothing_." His heart was pounding in his chest. He hadn't realized how close he was standing to her.

"I stand corrected," she said in a quiet voice.

"Oh, you most certainly do." He felt his voice go husky as he said it. Virginia scoffed.

"Great. Now can we go?" She broke the tension and walked away from him. Wolf scratched his temple, feeling a little disappointed. His senses this morning were heightened. He could smell her attraction in her hormones, but she obviously still didn't completely trust him.

"Oh, Tony?" Wolf called. He helped him get the dog's cart onto the path and caught up to Virginia. He wanted advice on how to woo her, but he figured Tony wasn't the person to ask. For one, he seemed a little idiotic at times, and secondly, he didn't think asking the father of his potential mate how to get Virginia to fall in love with him in the first place was the best topic of conversation. Not that he was afraid of Tony at all, but if he decided to pick a fight, Wolf didn't want to hurt him for Virginia's sake. She seemed to care an awful lot about her father.

They walked for a while until a woman blocked their path.

"I am but a poor old lady. Spare me some food," she wheezed, holding out her hand. Wolf clutched his second sandwich tightly.

"Sorry. We're down to our last six sandwiches," he said as he walked around her.

"Good sir," the woman said to Tony.

"I only give to registered charities," he replied. Virginia was already digging around in her bag.

"Young lady? Spare me some food. Please?"

"Yeah," said Virginia as she handed the woman a bundle. _"_I'll give you what I have." The woman gasped in delight, taking the bundle from Virginia.

"Virginia," Tony chastised. "Such a soft touch."

"Yeah," said Wolf in agreement. "Soft touch."

"Hey!" Tony snapped at him. Wolf supposed it was the look in his eyes that warranted this protectiveness.

"Since you have been kind, I have a lesson for _all_ of you," said the woman. "Take this stick. Break it." Virginia broke the stick. "And this one." The woman handed her another. "Put these three together." She handed Virginia yet another stick. She held the pieces of the two broken sticks and the unbroken one.

"Now try and break them," said the woman. Virginia tried to break the bundle and failed.

"I can't," she told the woman with a laugh.

"That is the lesson," said the woman, smiling.

"Good lesson," Wolf admitted.

"Oh, wow," said Tony in a sarcastic tone. "I think that was maybe only worth _one_ sandwich." The woman turned to face him.

"When the students are ready, the teacher appears."

"You didn't go to _my_ school," replied Tony. The old woman moved to walk past Virginia, but Virginia caught her arm.

"Um, excuse me, miss, but did you happen to see a dwarf driving a cart?"

"Very early this morning. He took the main road through the forest, but _you_ must _not_. You must leave the path." Wolf jogged toward the woman worriedly.

"Wait. The road's the only safe thing in the whole forest," he said, gesturing to the road.

"Not for you," said the woman. "Someone is following you. They intend to kill you." She turned to leave. Wolf felt the bottom fall out of his stomach. _Anyone but him_, he thought.

"Woah! Wait, what is this 'intend to kill'," Tony asked, panicked, but the woman ignored him as she walked away. Wolf pulled Virginia and Tony close, his head bent low. He was trying to think of a way to outsmart this new foe.

"There's a man who controls this forest," he told them, trying to keep his voice level. "The Huntsman." Tony tried to move away, but Wolf grabbed the front of his jacket, keeping him in place. "I've heard he serves the Queen, but he _certainly_ wouldn't expect us to leave the only road and go into the forest itself." Wolf was trying to convince himself more than the others.

"Why not?" Virginia asked.

"Because only a fool would go into the Disenchanted Forest." Wolf was trying to be strong for Virginia, but he could hear the note of fear in his own voice.

"Well, let's not," suggested Tony, but Wolf knew they would have no choice. He would guide them with his nose.

"Okay, from now on _I_ will lead. Step where _I_ step." He scratched his temple as he ventured into the wild forest. He could hear Tony's groan protest, but he followed after Virginia anyway, pulling the dog behind him. If the Huntsman was following them, anything could be a danger. Wolf had heard of him. He killed poachers on sight. If the Queen had sent him, it was only a matter of time before he caught up. Wolf followed the clean air for a while, away from the stink of death, but he knew the best way to avoid the Huntsman was to go where he wouldn't expect them to go.

"Is it just me, or do you hear moaning," Tony said quietly.

"I hear moaning," Virginia answered.

"You'll hear lots of things. The forest is magical," Wolf said matter-of-factly.

They came across a clearing. Dead rabbits hung from branches, their blood dripping to the forest floor. Tony groaned in disgust.

"Cripes, what is this place," asked Virginia in disbelief. Wolf tried to ignore the death all around them. "Do you actually know where we're going," demanded Virginia.

"I'm following my nose," Wolf defended. Of course he knew where they were going, and he didn't like it one bit. The little hairs on the back of his neck were prickling. He was poised to attack at any second as he pushed onward.

"Who _is_ this Huntsman," Tony asked, pointing to a sign that said "All Poachers Will be Shot. By Order of the Huntsman." Wolf ignored him and kept walking. Tony groaned as he dragged the dog along, not getting his answer. Wolf had to constantly look behind him to make sure Virginia and Tony were still on the path he laid out for them. His instincts told him this was a dangerous place, and his animal side was ready for fight or flight.

Night was beginning to fall, but Wolf didn't notice. His eyesight was still relatively keen.

"We can't walk all night," Tony whispered as an owl hooted overhead.

"Yes, we can," Wolf argued. Somewhere, a horse whinnied.

"Woah, woah. Shh. Do you hear something?" Virginia said. They stopped to listen. The horse nickered somewhere nearby. Virginia pointed and they moved toward it. Wolf put his finger up to his lips to signal silence. He pushed a small branch of bush out of his way. _Will we never get a break?_

"Gypsies," he whispered to the others. Virginia leaned around for a better view.

"What do we do now," Tony whispered. Wolf looked back at him and was taken by surprise as two Gypsy men came from the bushes in front of and behind them. Tony exclaimed in surprise when he saw their knives.

"Join us, of course," said one of the men.

They were led into the Gypsy camp, feeling more like prisoners than guests. Wolf didn't feel the least bit safe from the Huntsman here. Sometimes he hunted Gypsies. The low mutters of conversation continued as they were led to a fire in the center of the camp. The other Gypsies got up to come closer and see the newcomers. Wolf felt as if he were suddenly in a cage again.

"Poachers," he whispered to the others. "They'll kill us if they so choose. Do not refuse anything they offer, but do not consume anything you haven't already seen them eat first." Virginia gasped.

"It's like having dinner at your Grandmother's house," Tony whispered to his daughter. There was a note of bitterness. Wolf cleared his throat.

"I think we should sit down," he said, pulling Virginia toward him as he walked. He didn't want her to stray far from him in this place. Someone produced a fiddle and began to play music, a lilting Gypsy melody. The people clapped as they watched the dancing. Wolf, Virginia, and Tony were given tin cups of water. Wolf fidgeted a little, trying to get comfortable on the log that served as their seat, and clapped along. Tony was poking some kind of charred meat with a fork, a scowl of disgust written plainly on his face. He moved to set it down, but caught the eye of one of the Gypsy men.

"This is the best hedgehog I've had in weeks!" he exclaimed, a little too loudly to be believable. He took a tentative bite, and Virginia wrinkled her nose as she clapped.

Wolf caught the eye of a young boy sitting across the fire from him. He was half-wolf, like him, he could smell it. The boy stopped clapping, staring straight into Wolf's eyes, signaling that his suspicions were correct. Wolf's heart was racing in fear. What were the Gypsies going to do? Poison them? Kill them in their sleep?

The fiddle player signaled the end of the song and the Gypsies stopped dancing to clap in appreciation.

"Now it's your turn, stranger," said one of the men, offering the fiddle to Tony. He waved it away, saying,

"I don't really play."

"Then sing us a song," said the man.

"Not a singer," said Tony, smiling.

"Tony, _sing_. Let's not insult our hosts," said Wolf, tilting his head to indicate the Gypsies.

"I can't think of any songs," Tony whispered.

"Is our hospitality not worth a song," asked another man at Tony's shoulder. Tony moved to protest, but caught sight of the man's knife and gave up.

"Sure," he said, resigned. He handed Virginia the bowl of hedgehog and stood to face the crowd. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet the way Virginia did when she was nervous. Tony cleared his throat and began his song.

"_Picked up a boy, just south of Mobile. Gave him a ride, filled him with a hot meal_." Tony rubbed his stomach and attempted to dance, but mostly he was just bouncing back and forth. _"I was sixteen, he was twenty-one. Papa would have shot him if he knew what he'd done._" Tony went into the chorus. _"Gypsies, tramps, and thieves. We hear it from the people of the town. They called us Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves, but every night the men would come around and lay their money down_." He finished the song by striking a slightly seductive pose and spinning his hips in an awkward circle. Wolf started at him, dumbfounded. He couldn't have chosen a more inappropriate song. The Gypsies were staring at them as Tony sat back on the log. Wolf clapped loudly, trying to use the sound to signify that it wasn't meant to be insulting.

"That was good, Dad," said Virginia encouragingly.

"Well, I couldn't think of anything," Tony said in a low voice.

The Gypsies went about their usual business and let the three of them wander around the camp as long as they were in the line of sight. Virginia had gone over to see the birds, which were hanging in little cages all in a row. Virginia jumped as one of the birds spoke to her in a tiny, high-pitched voice.

"Set us free. Please set us free. We're just little victims," it said. Wolf was looking over her shoulder at the birds himself, feeling pity for the tiny creatures in their cages. He had come over to protect her; he felt uneasy when she was away from him.

"Magic birds," Wolf whispered in her ear. "Very rare, very hard to catch. Only the Gypsies know how to catch them."

"Little victims. You understand that, girly? Little victims," chirped another bird.

"What will happen to them?" Virginia asked.

"They'll have their wings broken, be sold to rich people," said Wolf. He was looking around, making sure the Gypsies didn't suspect anything. They might think Wolf and Virginia were planning on running off with their source of income.

"We won't, will we? That's awful," chirped the same bird.

"See, some people, they eat them, believing that they absorb their magic."

"They don't, do they? That's terrible. I have six little babies waiting to be fed. They are starving to death without me." Virginia was staring at the little bird as if her heart were breaking.

"That's awful," she gasped.

"Set us free. Please set us free," the bird continued to chirp.

Wolf moved her away from the cages before she could grant the bird's request. The Gypsies would be very angry. Wolf could hear Tony explaining the reason for the gold dog.

"No, don't touch that. It's just gold paint. I bought a pair to put at the end of my driveway."

The door on a large, red cart swung open just then and an old Gypsy woman stepped out of it. Her eyes passed over the strangers, sending chills down Wolf's spine.

"Set up a table," she ordered. The table was produced as quickly as possible and set up with a cloth and a deck of tarot cards. She motioned for Tony to sit down in the chair across from her. She dealt his hand slowly, smiling in mild amusement.

"I see great wealth coming to you."

"Ah, that's what I like to hear," Tony said cheerfully. She ignored him and flipped over another card.

"And passing straight through." Tony deflated a little, but he wasn't surprised.

"Oh. That was the, uh. . .bean I had," he said. "And what about the future?"

"I find the Fool."

"Uh-huh," said Tony. "And that card? What's that card?"

"The Fool's friend, the Oaf. He is joined by the Buffoon, and the Village Idiot." Wolf was sure the old Gypsy woman was laughing silently at Tony, but it was only indicated by her eyes. She began to shuffle the deck and Tony left his seat, looking a little disappointed in his reading. The Gypsy woman caught Virginia's eye.

"I will read the girl," she stated. Virginia smiled nervously.

"No, thanks." The old woman leaned forward in her chair and frowned, staring daggers at her. Virginia's smile faded as she immediately got up and went to sit in the chair. Wolf was anxiously awaiting his turn. He wanted to know how many children he and Virginia would have. He'd always liked children.

"You are full of anger," the woman said to Virginia. "You conceal much about yourself." She produced a pair of scissors. "I need a lock of your hair," she said, holding out her hand. Virginia leaned forward and let the old woman cut a piece from her ponytail. The old woman sprinkled the hair into a bowl with some kind of red mixture in it. It must have made sense to her because she continued,

"You have a great destiny that stretches way back in time."

"I'm just a waitress, so I don't think there's any prizes so far," said Virginia.

"You have never forgiven your mother for leaving you," said the old woman. Virginia blinked indignantly and scoffed.

"As I said, I'm not really interested in having my fortune read." The old woman frowned as Virginia left, and Wolf immediately claimed the empty chair.

"Love and romance, please. Love and marriage. Children. How long is it going to take for the creamy girl of my dreams to say 'yes?' That sort of thing." The old woman took his hands and began to read his palm. Wolf raised his eyebrows impatiently.

"I see death," she said. Wolf gasped.

"Oh," he whined.

"A young girl dead, torn to pieces." Her voice was low and threatening. Wolf gave a disbelieving laugh.

"No." The woman continued to stare. His smile fell. "Oh no." He tried changing the subject.

"See, I was thinking more along the lines of three girls and two boys?" The woman clutched his hands, but she was looking into his eyes.

"I see a fire being built. You are going to be burned on it."

"No!" he yelled, jerking back his hand, but she wouldn't let go. She leaned forward in her chair.

"You are not what you seem," she said. "You are a wolf." The other Gypsies immediately produced their weapons. Wolf did the only thing that would save him.

"So is your grandson," he accused, looking over his shoulder at the boy. The woman leaned back, smacking the table lightly with her hand. She almost looked pleased.

"You must stay with us tonight," she said. "Friends must stay together in the dangerous forest." Her tone suggested that they didn't have much of a choice. Wolf nodded in agreement.

That night Wolf couldn't sleep much. He kept thinking about what the Gypsy woman said. He sat around the fire and watched until the flames were almost extinguished. Is that how he would die? The half-wolf boy approached him silently, not sure how he would be received.

"It's okay. You can sit down. I'm not going to bite," Wolf told him, not looking away from the fire. The boy took a seat beside Wolf on the log.

"You knew what I am right away, didn't you?" he asked. Wolf nodded, staring into the glowing embers.

"I did, too," said the boy. Wolf met his gaze.

"You didn't tell your Grandmother," Wolf stated. The boy shrugged.

"I've never met another one like me." Wolf nodded. He understood. The boy was just afraid and wanted someone to talk to.

"What's your name?"

"Garridan." Wolf smiled and held out his hand.

"I'm Wolf." The boy smiled and shook it.

"That's easy to remember," he said. Wolf chuckled. A moment passed in silence.

"I know it's hard, sometimes," Wolf said, "being different. But it's not all bad." Garridan frowned.

"Some people are afraid of me," he said in a small voice. Wolf felt sad for him.

"I know. But some people are nice. Like Virginia. . . considering." Garridan looked over his shoulder at a sleeping Virginia. She had pulled up the hood of her jacket to protect her face and hair from the dirt.

"You like her, don't you?" Wolf looked at Garridan. He'd never made any attempt to hide his feelings. He wanted the whole world to know how he felt about Virginia. He only nodded in answer.

"How do you get her to like you?" Garridan asked. Wolf raised one eyebrow and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. She doesn't seem to be afraid of me anymore. So that's a start." Garridan frowned and nodded. Wolf asked why he wanted to know. The boy didn't seem to want to answer.

"You like a girl, don't you?" said Wolf, neither asking nor accusing. It was Garridan's turn to shrug this time. "You do!" Wolf was teasing him now. He saw the boy's face break into a shy grin.

"What's she like?" Wolf asked earnestly.

"I don't know. Pretty. Smart. We've been friends for a long time." Wolf smiled.

"Those are the best romances. The ones that sneak up on you." Wolf didn't know if he was just saying that or if he believed it himself. He'd personally always liked the stories where the knight had to save the damsel in distress. Adventure and conquest, that's what Wolf liked. . . but he was glad he told the boy what he wanted to hear because a big smile was plastered on Garridan's face.

"Well," Garridan said, "I'd better go to bed. Grandmother's making the camp move out tomorrow, and we usually walk all day." Wolf nodded and went back to staring at the fire. Flames of passion. . . or flames of destruction? His head was beginning to feel heavy on his shoulders and he figured he should get some rest himself if he were to wake the others before dawn. Otherwise, they would probably have to go with the Gypsies, and that wasn't an option. Being with them was dangerous for both sides.

Virginia woke with a start. Wolf didn't blame her. He had put his hand over her mouth, after all. He put his finger to his lips for silence. She seemed to understand. Tony was struggling to pull the dog out of the camp as quietly as possible. Virginia sat up, coming very close to Wolf's face. He stood by his earlier statement of her beauty in the morning. The birds were singing but the sky was still dark, as the sun was only just beginning to rise. Wolf didn't feel very rested this morning. He hadn't gotten much sleep, and he was pretty sure he slept with one eye open. He felt twitchy and nervous, and tried to tread softly so he wouldn't wake the Gypsies.

Wolf moved to help Tony with the dog. They each grabbed one end, Wolf taking the tail, and Tony the head. He was trying to concentrate on not stepping on any leaves or sticks when Tony's head whipped around in Virginia's direction. Wolf turned to look. She had gone over to the magic birds, who were still chirping their pleas of freedom. He and Tony kept moving, trying to get the dog out of sight. It wasn't until Virginia started opening the cages that Wolf felt a rush of panic. If Virginia was caught she would surely be killed. They put the dog down at once and whispered urgently to her.

"Virginia! Stop! Come on!" She held up her finger, telling them to wait, and opened another cage. She had to duck out of the way to avoid the birds that darted out to freedom.

"What the hell is she doing," whispered Tony. Wolf didn't answer, only thinking of Virginia's safety. . . and his admiration for her bleeding heart. Virginia never turned her back to someone in need. Did she really need a hero. . . or did he?

"Virginia!" Wolf whispered to her. There was one cage left hanging on a cart, and she was struggling to reach the catch.

"Don't, don't!" whispered Tony. Virginia tentatively opened the cage. . . and lost her footing. A loud crash echoed through the camp and she ran to catch up with them.

"Uh-oh," said Tony, picking up the dog, cart and all. "Go!"

The Gypsy woman burst out of the cart, and seeing that all the magic birds had been released, started yelling orders to the men.

"After them! Quick!" Wolf could hear the men yelling and distant clangs of metal on metal as they armed themselves with their knives. They ran as hard and fast as they could while carrying a golden dog. Tony and Wolf ducked into a ditch concealed by bushes and waited for Virginia to come down the path. She came around the corner, apparently confused. _Just a little closer_, Wolf urged silently_. _She slowed to a stop right in front of them and Wolf was able to reach out and catch her ankle, dragging her down into their hiding place. She let out a startled cry and Wolf had to shush her again.

Wolf held his breath as the Gypsies came into view. They were so close. Garridan wasn't among them, thankfully. He could have sniffed out their trail. Wolf risked poking his head up to see what was happening. The Gypsies had given up and were running back toward the camp. Wolf frowned. _Oh, this can't be good_, he thought. They waited in silence until the Gypsies were out of sight, only then allowing themselves to breath out a sigh of relief. Tony angrily pushed a bush out of his way as he walked away from the hiding place

"I don't understand," Wolf muttered to Tony. "The old woman called off the hunt."

"Maybe we got lucky, okay," Tony said defensively to Wolf. "Let's just get moving. The sooner we get out of this forest, the better." Wolf nodded in agreement.

"Help me get Prince up on the path." Tony moved to pick up the heavy golden dog. Wolf was agitated enough as it is without the added weight of dead dog.

"Can't we just bury him," he blurted. "We can always come back sometime in the future."

"I'm not going to leave him, alright? I got him into this mess, and I'm going to get him out" Tony argued. Wolf huffed and growled softly, preoccupied. He examined the road through the bushes again to make sure it was safe enough to continue. He felt uneasy, but then. . . he always felt uneasy these days.

"I wish I knew why they gave up so easily," he muttered. "It's not like the Gypsies at _all_." He would know. He'd been hunted by them once, and it wasn't a pleasant memory. He had been hungry, and it was only one rabbit. . . at least, he thought it was only one. At the time, he couldn't remember much. Virginia had begun to help Tony with the dog, and Wolf followed them up onto the path. He kept looking behind him every few seconds to check and make sure they weren't being followed. Of course, he already knew because he couldn't smell anyone other than Virginia, Tony, and himself. He made a mental note to try and take a bath, more for Virginia's sake than his own.

"What are you staring at," Virginia asked. Wolf whipped his head forward to Tony, still dragging the dog and leaving deep tracks – which Wolf hated – and Virginia, who seemed embarrassed about something and wouldn't meet her father's eye. Wolf supposed she felt bad about messing up their escape.

"Your hair," Tony said curiously. "It's. . . different."

"Oh, yeah, that's because I went to the beautician last night." Wolf had always liked Virginia's hair.

"No, it's not that. It's. . . well. . . it's _grown_."

"What? It hasn't grown," said Virginia, raising her hands to feel her ponytail. Wolf had been distracted with checking the woods for predators until this point. Now he was all ears. His eyes darted to Virginia's shoulders where her brown tresses usually rested. . . only it wasn't shoulder-length anymore. He gasped.

"So it has," he exclaimed. He raised his hand to touch it, but she went to a water puddle to check her reflection. Wolf avoided the pool, remember the last time he looked at a reflective surface, but he crouched around the edges, hopefully out of the Queen's line of sight.

"Oh, my God, it _is_ longer," she said as she released her hair from its ribbon. "That's so _weird_." A sense of dread washed over Wolf.

"What's happening," she asked Wolf. He grabbed a lock of hair as he realized something and gasped.

"The Gypsies. Of course. They had some of your hair. The Gypsies have cursed you!" He was having trouble keeping his voice level, and even he could detect the note of panic as he stood to his feet. Tony was immediately more involved in the conversation.

"Cursed me? What do you mean, cursed me? What am I supposed to do," she whined, moving her hair. It was almost as if she wanted to run from it. Wolf didn't have an answer, standing before her opening and closing his mouth soundlessly.

"Uh. . . braid it?" Tony offered. Virginia gulped in fear.

Several hours and many tangles later, Virginia's hair was nearing at least fifteen feet, and the rain wasn't helping. Night had fallen and they were drenched to the bone. Wolf didn't know what else to do except keep moving and hopefully find shelter.

"Ow!" Virginia yelled. "Stop it! You're jerking it!" Wolf tried to adjust his hands so he wouldn't hurt her anymore.

"Sorry. I can't help it. You have a lot of split ends," he said defensively. Virginia groaned.

"How long is it _now_," said Tony. Wolf growled to himself.

"Don't ask," was his reply.

"Hang on. Where are we going," Tony asked. Wolf was surprised that Tony hadn't left the dog behind ages ago, but he was still faithfully pulling along the heavy cart, making tracks for anyone to find. Wolf's consolation was that the Huntsman was looking for a group that had a dog, and there were no dog tracks, only wheels. Wolf ignored him and kept walking, keeping a brisk pace with Virginia. He was hoping she would see his presence as a comfort until yet another branch snagged at her scalp.

"Ow!" she cried loudly. Tony helped untangle the hair from the branch. Wolf hadn't tried to do it because he was pretty sure she still didn't trust him. Every time he got close to her she would avoid his touch somehow. He scratched his temple, feeling helpless.

"This is crazy! We have to stop somewhere," she yelled over the wind.

"Where are we going to find shelter in the middle of a _forest_," Wolf yelled back as lightning lit up the sky. . . and a nearby cottage.

"Look," cried Wolf, laughing. Tony helped Virginia carry her hair into the small cottage and brought the dog in last. There was old writing on the walls. Things like "Trolls Rule" and "No Mercy." Trolls had been here, but a very long time ago. Wolf could barely smell them.

"Anyone home," Virginia called. Wolf looked around the tiny house. A layer of dust covered everything, and there were spider webs on the walls. Wolf found a lamp nearby and lit it.

"It's okay," Wolf reassured her. "No one's been here for a long time." Tony went upstairs.

"Hey, come look at this," he called. They followed his voice to a bedroom, where seven small beds were lined up all in a row. Wolf couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking," Tony asked them excitedly.

"This is Snow White's cottage," Wolf said, voicing his thoughts. "Goodness gracious me, this is the Seven Dwarves' house. It's been lost for a very long time."

"The beds are so tiny," Virginia commented, smiling. He was immediately glad they found this place. This was the first time all day Virginia had smiled.

"This is a great piece of our history. It's a pity that Prince is a stiff. This is his Grandma's cottage. _Cripes_." The magnitude of the situation was making him feel giddy. Virginia shivered and sniffed.

They all went downstairs and against Wolf's wishes she built a fire, drying her hair over the flames.

"We really shouldn't have a fire if somebody's following us," he told her, though he said it kindly, not wanting to take it away from her.

"I don't care. I'm not going to bed with wet hair," she said.

"You know, here's a question I never thought I'd ask," said Tony from a chair by the hearth. "What happened to Snow White after she married the Prince?" Virginia leaned forward to hear the story. Wolf stopped poking the fire to answer.

"She became a great queen," he told them. "One of the five women who changed history."

"Five women?" Virginia's eyes were shining with interest.

"Snow White, Cinderella, Queen Riding Hood, Gretel the Great, and the Lady Rapunzel. They formed the first five kingdoms. There was peace throughout all the lands. . . but they're all dead now," he said sadly. "Some say Cinderella's still alive, but no one's seen her in public in nearly forty years. She _would_ be nearly two hundred years old." He chuckled at the thought. Virginia was frowning and had a distant look on her face. Wolf sighed. "The days of Happy Ever After are gone." He was aware of a note of bitterness in his voice. "These are dark times," he said to Virginia. Tony was yawning, his head drooping over the chair. He tried to argue when Virginia suggested he take the beds upstairs, and eventually her stubbornness won out. She had claimed the spot closest to the fire and made herself comfortable. They could hear Tony's snores coming from upstairs.

"What did you say to that boy in the Gypsy camp," Virginia blurted. Wolf chuckled, chewing on a stalk of wheat.

"Nothing much. Just wolf stuff," he said with a smile. She gave a quiet chuckle.

"What's wolf stuff?"

"Oh, I didn't need to say anything to him. I was just with him. He had never seen another wolf, and he was scared. It's a lonely path in life to be different, as you know." Virginia shifted, leaning on her elbow and made a nervous sound.

"Where's your mom?" he asked. He was curious to see how much she knew about the Queen.

"I have no idea. She walked out on us when I was seven." Wolf made a noise that wasn't quite a growl. His heart filled with pity for the little girl without a mother.

"Sad to be left when you're so little," he told her.

"I very rarely think about her, to be honest with you. She's never really been a part of my life."

"What happened?" Wolf asked, thinking that his self-help books had come in handy after all.

"Oh," Virginia sighed, "she just left home. Wouldn't you, if you were married to my Dad?" Wolf nodded and chuckled. "They were just totally different people. You've met my Grandmother, right? My mother was like that. It was a complete mismatch. They never should've gotten married to begin with. Anyway. . . it was a long time ago." For a moment Virginia looked like a little girl, wearing a mask to hide her pain. But she was just beginning to open up to him, and he didn't want to let her put the mask on again just yet.

"Where is she now?" He alone knew the answer to that.

"I haven't a clue, and I couldn't care less, really," she said.

"Don't you. . . wonder. . . what she's like?" Virginia sighed in exasperation.

"She could've gotten back in touch with me, but she didn't. And that's fine. I mean, you know. . . if she doesn't care anything about me, I'm not going to waste my energy thinking about her." So that's how she protects herself. She shuts out all the bad stuff and locks it away somewhere.

"Oh," he said simply.

"'Oh' what?" she demanded. Wolf didn't want to argue.

"'Oh.' Just 'oh.' 'Oh!' As in an encouraging, noncommital noise." He decided to add, "'Try not to comment as you listen,' as my very good self-help books tell me." He was a little embarrassed and was afraid of what she would say when she sneezed. His hand flew to her face of its own accord. She caught his gaze and her eyes flitted away, but he didn't remove his hand, stroking her cheek softly. He let his hand fall.

"You must do something magnificent with your life," he told her.

"Oh, yeah? Why?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Because your hurt is very great." Virginia blinked.

"They just split up! _God_. Doesn't that ever happen where _you_ come from?"

"Of course not," he said. "We either live happily ever after, or we get killed by horrible curses." That was the truth of it. He looked at Virginia and she dropped her gaze uncomfortably again. He wanted to hold her and tell her everything was okay, but he knew it would be a lie, and he could never lie to Virginia. She was too precious to him. He considered her for a moment and blurted,

"You don't trust nobody." Virginia squirmed

"I don't trust _you_, no," she said. Wolf felt his chest tighten.

"Well," he said, feeling that she had put on the mask again, "you _may_ not get hurt, but. . . _huff-puff_. . . you won't get loved, either." Virginia was looking at him strangely, but he turned his back and tried to make himself comfortable for sleep. She sighed and did the same. He lay awake for a while after her breathing became heavy and even. What she said about not trusting him had made him feel worthless. What had he been doing this whole time?_ Saving her and her father._ Why didn't she trust him? _Is it the Grandmother thing? _She'd said as much, once. _That was one time and I didn't even hurt her._ He let the arguments go round in his head until he succumbed to a dreamless sleep.

I have a hard time trusting people. I just never want to jump unless I'm sure somebody's going to catch me. Oh, I'll catch you. And if I miss for any reason, I'll sit by your bedside and nurse you back to health.

Wolf had been so tired he didn't wake at his usual hour. He was being cushioned by something soft that smelled of Virginia. Instead, he was woken by an itchy feeling by his nose and a trembling cry from beside him.

"Oh, my God!" _The Huntsman! _Wolf pushed himself upright, concerned. Virginia's breaths were coming in shallow, panicked gasps. She was tenderly touching her scalp and looking all around her. Wolf followed her gaze.

"Goodness me! Cripes," he said when he saw it.

"It's everywhere," she whined. It truly was. Hair grew in all directions. Wolf could no longer see the floor.

"What am I going to do?" she asked. This was one of those times when a girl needed her father.

"Tony!" he called.

"It's growing up the stairs!" Her voice caught in her throat. Wolf had to save her from this curse if it was the last thing he ever did. He didn't want Virginia to be sad anymore.

"What is it? What?" yelled Tony as he came into view. He stopped short when he saw the hair on the stairwell, his eyes growing wide as he took in the situation. "Hold on. I'm coming."

He carefully made his way down the stairs and crouched down beside his daughter.

"We're going to fix this, okay?" he told her, then to Wolf he said, "Any ideas?" Wolf shrugged, dumbfounded. He'd never come across anything like this. He'd heard stories of Rapunzel, though he didn't think a lord could kill a witch and save the day this time.

"We could try cutting it, right?" asked Tony. Wolf was about to argue that he didn't think that would work, but he caught sight of Virginia's face. She was clearly distraught.

"Sure," he said, "Let's try to find something sharp."

In the end they found a cache of gardening tools. They had taken Virginia outside and Tony was trying to chop through her hair with a pair of hedge trimmers while Wolf was sawing away with a machete. Tony groaned, dropping the oversized scissors into a pile of other tools they'd already used.

"It's no use. Nothing cuts through this," he said. Virginia groaned as Wolf discarded his own tool.

"What if it never stops growing," she asked in a small voice. "I'm going to die of long hair!" Wolf could tell she was trying not to cry. He knelt by her side and put his hand on her arm for comfort. He wasn't sure how much good it would do.

"Don't despair," a tiny voice said. They looked up into the trees. It was one of the magic birds. "Because you saved my life, I will tell you how to cut your hair." Wolf silently praised Virginia for setting them free. At least some good came of it. Virginia's face was shining with hope.

"Please," she begged.

"Deep in the forest, there is a woodsman with a magic axe that, when swung, never fails to cut whatever it hits," it chirped, "and it will cut your hair and cure the curse." With that, the bird took its leave.

"We'd better get moving before Virginia's hair gets too long," Wolf told the others. He began to gather her hair as quickly as possible.

"Yeah. These apples look good, though, huh?" Tony said, crossing over to a tree and plucking one from the branch. He was about to take a bite when Wolf ran over to him and took the apple.

"Tony! What are you doing? Don't eat that apple!" He flung it into the forest.

"Hey! Why not?" Tony whined. Wolf's heart was pounding in his chest. Virginia just almost lost her father.

"Think about where you are. Snow White's cottage." Wolf went to help Virginia with her hair again.

"Yeah?" said Tony. He could really be an idiot sometimes.

"That apple tree probably grew from the pips of the apple that _poisoned_ her," he said. Tony cried out in disgust and wiped his hands on his pants.

"Is nothing safe around this crazy place?" He crossed over to the dog and picked up the rope.

"Come along," Wolf said. "We have much to do if we're going to keep up with the mirror." He had not forgotten.

"Alright. You got the mirror, I got the dog," Tony said. Wolf frowned. He didn't have the mirror. Perhaps what he meant was that Wolf would seek out the mirror while Tony would find a way to bring Prince back to life.

They had only been walking for a short time when Wolf smelled something new. He almost didn't catch it because it smelled so much like the forest itself, but there was certainly a human smell behind it.

"Oh, oh, oh!" he exclaimed to the others, holding out his hands. "I've got a scent!" He sniffed deeply. "I'm sure it's the Huntsman. He's near. We must move _faster_," he urged. How had he found them so quickly? Virginia groaned, shaking her armful of hair.

"_Hello?!_ I can't go any faster."

"Virginia, this man is going to catch us within an _hour_, at least," he argued.

"Alright, alright," chimed in Tony. "What are we going to do?"

"I'll hide you," Wolf told them. "This Huntsman is very good, but he follows tracks. He cannot smell things like an animal. I'll lead him in a big circle and come back for you tomorrow."

"What," Tony asked, his eyes widening. Wolf didn't like it any more than Tony, but it was the only think he could think of to do.

"Hurry!" Wolf demanded. "Let's start with Prince." He began to furiously dig a hole. He was sure that Tony was going to say something about how he'd wanted to leave Prince behind since he turned into gold, but for once he didn't argue. He and Virginia began to dig.

It took a little less than an hour. Thankfully, the ground here was soft and easy to move. He covered the three of them as best as he could and erased all other tracks and signs that anyone other than him had been walking there. The holes were covered with twigs and leaves. He hoped the Huntsman wouldn't walk over them. If he did, he'd fall in the hole on top of one of them and give away their position. Wolf tried not to imagine the Huntsman's boot coming in contact with Virginia's face. She'd had to lay on top of her hair, and they'd only been able to dig the hole so deep, so her hiding place was a little closer to the surface than Wolf would have liked, but there was no time to do more. He shuffled around a few leaves until he was satisfied she was completely covered.

"Alright. That's the best I can do," he whispered. He kept looking over his shoulder, expecting to see the Huntsman. His scent was getting closer by the minute. "Are you okay?" he asked her. A delicate hand popped up out of the leaves. Wolf touched her fingers and fixed the leaves as it went back into the ground. "Don't _breathe_, okay?" he told her. He ran over to Tony to check on him.

"Don't breath at all until I return, okay," he requested of Tony. His hand popped up out of the ground, waving him onward. Wolf had to fix those leaves, too. That was as good as it was going to get. He dug his feet into the earth, scuffling a clear path for the Huntsman to follow, and bounding off into the forest. He felt like he was leaving behind a part of himself. Virginia was in a hole, and there was a hole in his heart that only she could fill. He hoped it would be enough to trick the Huntsman.

He ran, making sure to break a few twigs and leave clear footprints. When Wolf got back an hour later, Tony wasn't in his hole. He was standing beside a large pine tree. Wolf peeked around it and tapped him on the shoulder. Tony yelped, gasping. Had he been running?

"What happened," Wolf asked.

"He's got Virginia, that's what happened," Tony said. Wolf gasped.

"No!"

"Yes." Wolf began to truly panic.

"Oh, we'll never find her. It's all my fault. It's all my fault." He began to cry as he sunk to his knees, letting out a mournful howl. Tony was yelling at him, but he didn't care. He'd lost the only person he'd ever cared for. Tony managed to get Wolf off his knees eventually.

"We have to after her," he said. So they began walking. Tony had even left behind the dog. Wolf followed the scent as best as he could, but the Huntsman was clever and knew how to cover his tracks.

"If _you_ had been kidnaped it would've been alright, but _Virginia_," he whined. "Have I lost my one true love?" He was in danger of crying again.

"Oh, please," Tony said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Stop with the 'one true love,' alright? You're come grubby ex-con, and you've been nothing but trouble since we met you!" Tony was grating on Wolf's nerves. Virginia was _his_ mate.

"_Don't_ you talk to me like that. I'll bite you in a minute!" he growled.

"Do you want to dance with me, because I've had just about enough–" Wolf certainly didn't want to _dance_ with Tony, but that's not what made him interrupt his tirade.

"Hold on. Listen," he said, gripping Tony's jacket for support. He was afraid he was falling apart. A strange whistling noise broke the silence, followed by a _thunk_. Wolf traced the source of the sound and pointed at an old man with a shiny axe. They approached the man and were stopped in their tracks.

"Halt!" said the man, brandishing the axe as a weapon. He had a pile of firewood and a slice of a tree trunk, which housed a wooden device that looked like stocks. "Who approaches?" Wolf stepped forward.

"Forgive us, noble woodsman, but have you seen a gorgeous girl with very long hair?" he asked.

"I haven't seen anything. I'm blind," said the man, bringing the axe down to chop a piece of wood. It split in two as if it were butter. _The magic axe_.

"A blind _woodsman_?" Tony asked.

"Have you ever seen a tree move?" asked the man. Tony seemed confused and didn't answer.

"Tony," Wolf whispered. "Look at his axe." Then louder he said,

"Is that axe, by any remote chance, the magic axe that cuts through anything?"

"Could be," said the man with a half smile. Wolf exchanged looks with Tony.

"How much do you want for it?" asked Tony.

"Oh, you can have my magic axe. . . if you can guess my name," said the man, holding the axe as if it were an offering. "But your friend must kneel by this block, and if you haven't found my name out by the time I've chopped all these logs into firewood, I will have his head." Wolf gulped, his hand creeping up to his neck. This didn't sound good at all. Wolf would rather keep his head.

"What _is_ it with you people," Tony cried. "What kind of twisted upbringing did you have? You know, why can't you just say, 'Oh, that'll be a hundred gold coins?' Why does it always have to be, 'No, not unless you lay a magic egg, or count the hairs on a giant's ass?'" If it weren't for the fact that Virginia was in the clutches of a madman and a woodman wanting to chop off his head, Wolf might've laughed, but he felt too queasy to even manage a smile.

"Do you want the axe, or don't you," asked the man, holding it up. The light caught the blade and it seemed to be glowing. It was certainly making a low humming noise when it cut its mark.

"Let's just carry on looking for Virginia," said Wolf, trying to pull Tony away from the man.

"Oh!" Tony exclaimed.

"What?" asked Wolf nervously. Tony was patting his shoulders.

"I know this," he said. "It's alright! We accept!"

"Well, don't accept on _my_ behalf," he whined. He tried to run, but Tony caught him by the arm and anchored him there.

"It's okay, it's okay," he reassured.

"Very well," said the man stoically. "Lay your head on the block while your friend guesses." Wolf wondered if he could pretend to lay his head down, but he disregarded that theory. The woodsman's hearing seemed to be far keener than his own.

"For Virginia," he said. Wolf reluctantly got down on all fours. The wooden device came down on his shoulders and clicked in place. Wolf looked up at the creepy old man.

"Just to make you secure," said the man with a smile.

"I know this. Don't worry about it at all," Tony said to him, rubbing his hands together. "Alright, Mr. I-Don't-Have-to-Look-but-I-can-Chop-Wood, your name is Rumplestiltskin."

"No." The axe came down on another piece of wood just in front of Wolf's face, and he cringed. Tony frowned.

"I said 'Rumplestiltskin,'" he repeated.

"That's not his name," Wolf growled at him.

"Guess again." Another piece of wood was added to the chopping block.

"Rumplestiltskin Junior. Rumplestiltskin the fourth!"

"No," whispered the man. The axe came down.

"Does it have a 'Rumple' in it?" asked Tony earnestly. The man didn't answer. Tony began listing off names as he paced back and forth. He knew they were wasting too much time. Virginia could be dead by now. Wolf tried not to think of that when his own death was so near.

"Tom. Dick. Van Dyke!"

"Cold," said the man. He was going through the firewood too quickly for Wolf's comfort.

"Oh, wait! Elvis?" asked Tony. His eyes narrowed. "Frankie. John. Paul. George. Ringo."

"_Ringo_?!" Wolf yelled. Where did he get these ridiculous names?

"Colder. Way off." Wolf whined as another block of wood was split in two.

"Well, come on. Look. . . just give me a clue," said Tony.

"Yeah, give him a clue," begged Wolf.

"What kind of fun can it be just to kill him?" asked Tony.

"Quite a lot of fun, actually. In fact you could say that is the reason for my existence," replied the man. His blank eyes stared straight ahead, unblinking as the axe came down.

"Oh!" Wolf whined. "How do we know you're not lying about your name," he accused.

"Hey! That's right. I could have said it already," Tony agreed.

"You haven't guessed my name," he said as he steadied another block of wood. "Not by a long way. My name. . . is in my hat." He pointed to an old, worn-out hat sitting off to the side. Wolf's lips formed the words "his hat" silently as he jerked his head in its direction. Tony tried to take a step toward it, but the woodsman brandished his axe again.

"I may be blind, but my hearing is excellent. Take a step closer, and I'll have your friend's head." The axe came to rest over Wolf's neck and he cringed again.

"You're a sick pervert, huh? You've done this before, haven't you?" Tony accused.

"Hundreds of times."

"And, uh, approximately what was the percentage of correct guesses," Wolf whined.

"No one has ever guessed." Another block was split. The worst part was watching the axe's power, knowing that the woodsman was taunting him, and being able to do nothing about it. Tony resigned himself to rattling off names again.

"The Mad Axeman?" Wolf growled at him. There were only two blocks left. Something flitted into Wolf's field of vision. It was one of the magic birds! It perched on the old man's hat, chirping a little song.

"Uh, wait. . ." Tony tried to buy time. "It's coming to me. It's forming in my mind." One piece down. Last one on the chopping block. "Just a second. It's coming. It's coming." The bird flitted to Tony's shoulder. Last block gone.

"Too late," said the man. "Now I will have your friend's head." He positioned the axe over Wolf's head, and was about to swing. Wolf closed his eyes and wished for a swift end.

"Wait just a minute!" Tony yelled. "_Juliet!_" The axe stopped just above Wolf's neck. The woodsman's head whipped around. His eyes were round an astonished, but still blank. He blinked.

"No one's ever guessed," he said disbelievingly. Tony chuckled.

"There's always a first for everything. Now release my friend." The man released the catch holding Wolf in place. He got up and stretched, rubbing his neck, which was thankfully still attached.

"The axe, if you please," said Wolf, holding out his hand. The man tightened his grip for a moment, then reluctantly handed it to Tony.

"Yes!" he said, shaking the axe in triumph. Wolf laughed with him in relief.

"We'll be on our way. Goodbye, sir," said Wolf to the man, turning on his heel and marching away.

"Who'd have thought it? Juliet the axeman," said Wolf to Tony as they walked.

"Yeah, well, is it any wonder he turned into a sick sadist?"

"You, down there," chirped a voice. Wolf gasped..

"It's another one of those birds," said Tony.

"I know where Virginia is," she chirped.

"Where," Tony demanded.

"She is in a tree that is not a tree, in a place that is not a place." Wolf frowned. He was never any good at riddles.

"Can we just stop with the rhyming crap? _Take_ us there," said Tony. The bird flitted off the branch. They had to run to keep up with her. They lost sight of her a couple times, coming to a stop in a large clearing. The bird circled around a large tree right in the middle.

"She is inside this tree. Bye." Wolf was confused. It looked like an ordinary tree.

"How could she be inside a _tree_," Tony asked. Wolf didn't bother to answer. His thoughts were only of Virginia.

"Virginia!" he yelled. "Virginia, are you up there?"

"Wolf?" His heart leapt in his chest. She was still alive, thank goodness, and apparently the Huntsman wasn't home. What a stroke of luck. Her head popped out of a hole about thirty feet high. "Wolf," she called. Relief flooded his chest. _I'm here now_.

"It's her. It's her," Wolf said to himself.

"How do we get in," yelled Tony.

"There's a door," she called back. Wolf and Tony ran around the trunk, searching for signs of a door. They saw none.

"There's definitely no door," said Tony.

"He's concealed it with magic," Wolf growled. "It could take _weeks_ to open!" He scratched his temple in agitation.

"Just. . . why can't you just come down and let us in from the inside," Tony called to his daughter.

"I can't," she replied. "He's chained me up. Can't you climb up the tree?" Wolf attempted it, looking the tree up and down.

"There are no footholds," he whined.

"Well, get a ladder or something," she called.

"Where am I going to get a _ladder_?" Tony was right on this one. "Hold on," he said, indicating the axe. "If this is a magic axe then maybe I can chop down the tree!" Wolf paid no attention to this, realizing what needed to be done.

"Virginia, how long is your hair now?" he asked. He could hear her groan from the ground.

"It's. . . longer than ever. It's. . ." she let her voice trail.

"That's a _great_ idea," said Tony, catching up to his plan. Apparently Virginia had, too, because she began her protestations.

"No!" she yelled.

"I've always wanted to say this," said Wolf to Tony, then to Virginia he said in his most charming voice,

"Love of my life, let down your lustrous locks!" It would've been more romantic if a big ball of hair hadn't just landed in his face. He sputtered, shaking it off, and began to climb.

"Ow!" she yelled. He tried to climb quickly so he wouldn't hurt her anymore. He tried to take her mind of the pain by making jokes.

"Look out below! Close your eyes!" he called to Tony.

"Woah, what is it?" asked Tony.

"Dandruff!" Tony scowled.

"I do not have dand– Ow!"

"Oh, some people can't take a joke," he said. He kept climbing.

"What a moment of my life. My second opportunity to save you! My story with be immortalized in song, there's no question of that." At least her screams had stopped.

"I found another grey one," he called to Tony. Virginia growled.

He made it to the window and nearly lost his grip, but Virginia grabbed his arm and helped him up. He leaned into the window and announced, "Ta-da!" Virginia was squinting at him and panting, but she wasn't complaining about the rescue. He undid her shackles – they were wet with blood where she had struggled against them – and led her down a set of stairs.

"Be careful you don't trip over your hair," he told her. She rolled her eyes. Sunlight flooded the dark room and a figure stepped inside. It couldn't be Tony. . . Wolf gasped and shielded Virginia with his body. It was the Huntsman.

"Stay back," Wolf growled. "Stay back!" His eyes grew wide as he saw Wolf standing there with his prisoner. Tony was halfway inside with the axe when the Huntsman quickly shut the door, trapping him there.

"Virginia!" Tony called. Wolf did the only thing he could think of to do. He lunged. For the past three days they had been hunted by Gypsies, cursed, hunted by the Huntsman, soaking wet, and nearly got killed by a mad axeman. Wolf unleashed his animal fury on the Huntsman, but he was knocked aside. The Huntsman grabbed something from the wall and hit Wolf in the face with it. He cried out in pain, grabbing the Huntsman by the shoulders and kicking him in the gut. The Huntsman grunted as Wolf let out a snarling growl. He wanted rip out his throat for hurting Virginia. The Huntsman put his hand on Wolf's face just in time to push him back, redirecting his open maw. Wolf felt a heavy blow land on his cheek. The Huntsman had punched him. It disoriented him just enough for the Huntsman to be able to push him onto a table and roll him over on his back. He must not give up. There was a knife at his throat.

"The axe," called Tony. Virginia skirted around them to reach her father. She came back with the axe, holding it above her head behind the Huntsman. Wolf was struggling, pushing back the Huntsman's knife with all the strength he had.

"Stick it in his back! Anything," he yelled to Virginia. She seemed reluctant, even though Wolf's life hung in the balance. "Do it!" he demanded. She closed her eyes and squealed as she swung the axe. She missed the Huntsman and instead in the table, causing it to collapse. Wolf rolled off unharmed, but the Huntsman let out a cry of pain. His leg had been caught in one of his own traps.

"Sorry," said Virginia sheepishly. Wolf wasn't. He grabbed a nearby log and hit the Huntsman on the head as hard as he could, knocking him out. Wolf stood over him for a moment in triumph.

"Would somebody move this door? My arm is squashed!" Tony cried. Wolf opened the door. Tony stepped inside.

"Virginia, are you alright," he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"What is this place," Tony asked.

"It's a _bad_ place. Let's go," Wolf wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Wait. We can't just leave him like this," said Virginia. Wolf looked around.

"You're right. Give me the axe. I'll do it." He raised it over his head to deliver the final blow, but Virginia stopped him.

"Wait! We can't kill him!"

"Of course we can! He'd kill us," he argued.

"That's not the point. He's helpless."

"_Exactly_ why we should kill him now!" He raised the axe again. Virginia physically forced his arms to his sides.

"Wolf, no!" He growled.

"He's going to come after us!" he yelled.

"I don't care. I'm not going to let you kill him!"

"You're going to regret this moment," he told her with a huff. "Come on." Only Virginia would be able to talk him out of a kill, especially now that his wolf was raging. Maybe he was changing, after all.

Wolf led them back to Prince's hiding place at the insistence of Tony. There was no time to stop and cut Virginia's hair until they were safely away from the Huntsman, and Virginia had trusted him to do it.

"How should I do this," he asked her, holding the axe tentatively.

"Short. Definitely short," she said. Wolf liked Virginia's long hair.

"Are you sure," he asked.

"Just cut it," she snapped. He told her to lean back as he stretched out her hair on a chopping block. One swing and a humming sound, followed by a swish of falling hair later, Virginia's hair was short and choppy. She observed her reflection in a puddle, her mouth falling open.

"What did you do?" she yelled. Wolf whined.

"You said to go short."

"Not that short! Fix it!" _How_?

"I can't make your hair grow, Virginia," he said.

"Don't patronize me. Just keep cutting, and make it even." So he did. By the time he was done, Virginia's hair was up past her ears. Wolf actually thought it suited her pixie-like face, if she could make it lay flat.

"You're done, I think," he said. Virginia shot him a poisonous look as he gathered up her jacket.

"Welcome back, Princey boy," Wolf heard Tony say as the walked back to the hiding place. "Time for walkies!" Tony noticed him holding the axe. "Oh, hey, how did the haircut go?"

"I think I may have overdone the axe trim a little," Wolf said nervously.

Just then Virginia marched into view. Tony's mouth flew open, speechless.

"What–?"

"_Don_'_t_ say a word," said Virginia to her father. Her hair was sticking up in all different directions. She walked over to Wolf and snatched her jacket out of his arms. He whined. Tony shot him an angry look and yanked the dog forward. There was nothing more he could do. No matter what he did, it seemed, Virginia always found some way to be angry at him. . . or maybe he was just doing everything all wrong. He had one more self-help book to consult, but he was saving it for leisure time. Right now they had to get out of the Disenchanted Forest. He'd had enough of it.

Wolf figured it was safe for them to find the road again, now that the Huntsman was injured. He'd be slow, and have trouble keeping up with them. Virginia and Tony walked ahead, their backs to Wolf. He trudged behind them with his hands in his pockets.

"I don't believe it," said Tony, halting in his tracks.

"That's Acorn's wagon," said Virginia. Wolf felt the bottom fall out of his stomach. They'd found the mirror. "That's it. That's him!" She and Tony ran forward, leaving Wolf standing alone on the path. He felt as if his feet were stone.

"Bring Prince," yelled Tony over his shoulder as he ran. Wolf's chest was tight and there was a lump forming in his throat, but he did as he was told and pulled along the golden dog. He tried not to let them see that it bothered him. Was he so bad that they wanted to get away from him as fast as possible? He'd thought he was making some progress. He sighed. They had caught up to Acorn and were bent over as if they were catching their breath.

"Hi, Acorn," greeted Tony. "Remember me?"

"Antony! You got out of prison. How, uh. . . unlikely," replied Acorn. Tony laughed.

"Where's our mirror," he asked.

"Mirror?" Acorn raised his eyebrows and took a foul-smelling pipe from his mouth.

"It belongs to us," said Virginia. Acorn smiled a half-smile; his scarred eye prevented his smile from reaching that side of his face.

"Is it valuable, then?" Virginia straightened her back.

"No, it's worthless," she said a little too quickly. She'd never been a very good liar.

"You've come an awful long way to get back a worthless mirror," replied Acorn, dumping out the contents of the pipe and dousing his little fire.

"It's a magic mirror," confessed Virginia as Acorn climbed up onto the cart he traded the boat for. "We traveled here through it and we've been trapped in this world ever since. Look, all we want to do is go home. We won't take the mirror, okay? We'll just use it to home and then you can do whatever you want with it." Tony nodded in agreement.

"I'm moved by what you say," said Acorn.

"Then _please_," she begged. "Let us go home."

"But I don't have it anymore," Acorn admitted. Father and daughter's mouths hung open at this news. They had expected that the dwarf would hang onto the mirror. "I'm afraid I swapped it with someone in the village about half an hour ago."

"_Swapped_ it?!" yelled Tony angrily. "Swapped it for _what_?"

Acorn turned around in his seat and threw back a blanket of some kind, revealing something that Wolf couldn't see. . . but he could hear it. A little lamb's bleat rung in his ears. He licked his chops, and started dragging the dog.

"Wolf," said a silky voice. He looked around for the source. "Wolf." He gasped when he saw the Queen's face in a puddle. He walked toward it, hoping he was just hearing things.

"Wolf, do you think you can simply ignore me," she said in her honeyed voice. Wolf scratched his temple.

"I've changed," he whispered to her. "I am no longer under your influence. You cannot touch me!" She smiled. Wolf hadn't expected that. Something was under his skin, clawing to be free.

"Oh, _really_? It's a full moon tonight," she said. _Oh, no. Is it already that time?_ He brought his hand up to his cheek, checking his teeth for points, and let it fall dismally. He wanted to argue, but he knew she was right. That's why he'd been feeling so antsy lately.

"What will you do when the wild moon calls you? What will you do then to your new friends?"

She was making him angry. He bent down and splashed the puddle, getting rid of her image, but he knew it was too late. Whatever happens, he must not put Virginia and Tony in danger. He would run into the forest and come back when it was all over. . . yeah, that's what he would do. However, it seems Virginia and Tony had other ideas. They had reached the edge of the forest and they were determined to follow the mirror into this village where Acorn had left the mirror.

"I don't think we should go into this village," he said. It didn't even slow them down.

"It's where Acorn said the mirror was," said Virginia. He moved around to face her, walking backwards.

"A wolf goes by his instincts, and I don't like it. I mean, this is farming land, and farmers don't like wolfies." Virginia raised her eyebrows. He growled, moving over to a wooden fence, banging the heel of his palm on one of the posts.

"Huff-puff. No, sirree." He ran to face her, once more walking backwards.

"Why don't we stop for breakfast and figure out what to do," he suggested.

"You've already had breakfast," she argued.

"Well, then, I want _another_ breakfast," he snapped. She stopped, blinking. "What are you my mother? You tell me when I can eat or not? Why don't you just draw me up a list of things I can and can't do!" Tony frowned and shook his head.

"We're going into the village, end of discussion," said Virginia calmly. "You can do what you like." She walked away from him. _Choices. Go into the village, or leave Virginia?_ Of course, he knew which one he would do. He scratched his temple angrily, growling and sending his hair flying out of place. Sometimes she could be so stubborn! He thought about what the Queen said about the moon and whined. He picked some wild flowers and bounded ahead, waiting in a small barn next to the path until Virginia came into view. He poked the bouquet out the door. She laughed softly as he jumped out lightly, taking the flowers he offered.

"Virginia, please forgive me," he apologized. "I didn't mean to be so rude. It's just that my. . . cycle is coming on. See, once a month I get very irrational and angry and I just want to pick a fight with anyone who comes near me." Virginia had a faraway look.

"That sounds familiar," she told him.

"But I'll be perfectly, perfectly alright, if you just keep me _away_ from temptation."

"You know. . . I get like that sometimes, too," Virginia said, but he wasn't paying attention. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of some sheep in a field. He immediately began salivating.

"Oh-ho-ho," he groaned with a smile. "Look at those sheep. Trollops. That shouldn't be allowed." He was vaguely aware of his feet carrying him toward the sheep. He stopped when he noticed three blooming shepherdesses skipping toward him, holding their crooks so as not to hit the ground. He looked them up and down, imagining how good they would taste. Wolf put on a rakish smile.

"Morning," he said.

"Mornin'," said the one in the middle, a blonde, with a cockney accent. "My name's Sally Peep. I'm a shepherdess." The other two were giggling in the background. Wolf could sense that she was flirting with him.

"There's no question about that," he replied.

"My. . . what hairy, strong arms you've got," she stated, looking him up and down. A crowd of girls had gathered behind her now, giggling and climbing onto a small cart.

"If my door wasn't locked, I'd be scared you could come into my house, and huff. . . and puff. . . and blow all my clothes off!" She giggled and shook her hair. Wolf snarled at her and she gave a squeal of delight. Virginia approached Wolf's right arm, holding the bouquet of flowers he had given her. He was still staring at the shepherdess.

"Where do you live, Sally," he asked in his own honeyed voice, but Virginia interrupted.

"Okay, let's go," she told him, pulling him onward. He kept moving, a little dazed. What just happened? That's not who he was anymore! He was trying to change!

They entered what looked to be a town square. People bustled about, visiting the rows of shops that lined the streets. Wolf could smell something delicious coming from the butcher's. A man's voice rose over the crown. They stopped to listen.

"Welcome, one and all, to the second day of the Little Lamb Village annual competition! These beautiful radishes, I give them nine out of ten!" Everyone clapped. "But the Peeps' radishes! Bless me, they've done it again! They're out of this world! I've got to give them ten out of ten! Gordon Peep the Grocer, come up and get your ninth award today," said the man cheerily. He was silver-haired and sported a well-groomed goatee and a suit. Scattered applause.

"Confound it," said a man with red hair. "The Peeps have done it again. They're just best at everything," he sighed.

"In an hour's time, I'll announce the winner of the best cheese in the village," said the man on stage. More scattered applause as the crowd dispersed. Tony and Virginia kept walking, and Wolf felt disoriented for a moment, but then caught sight of them talking to a man sitting on a well in the middle of the square.

"Excuse me," said Tony. "Can you tell me who's in charge around here."

"I am the village idiot, and I am in charge of the wishing well," said the man stupidly. He had a bad over-bite that covered his lower lip, making his appearance fit his self-appointed title.

"Do we have magnets in our pockets," Tony asked Virginia. "How do we attract people like this?" Wolf rubbed his sweaty palms against his pants.

"That's a nice dog you've got there," stated the village idiot. "He reminds me of someone." Tony looked down at Prince and didn't answer. He was distracted by whooping and applause. Behind them, a lovely white cloak trimmed in soft white rabbit fur was being paraded through the square.

"What's that for," asked Tony.

"That's the village's present for Prince Wendell." They all glanced at the dog. "It's to be his coronation cloak."

"I hope he likes it," said Tony earnestly.

"Aren't you going to make a wish, then?" He got up from his seat on the edge of the well. "It's very bad luck to pass without making a wish!" Virginia had gotten out her coin purse.

"That's money we should be wasting, then," she said, handing coins to Wolf and Tony.

"You are so prim," Wolf told her. "But my wish will change all of that." He closed his eyes. _I wish that Virginia could loosen up once in a while and find her animal side so she can better understand and trust me_. With that, he let the coin fall from his hand. There was no splash of water. Instead there was the sound of a coin hitting a stone bottom. He and the others leaned over the edge, searching in the darkness.

"It don't work," the idiot stated simply. Wolf groaned, upset that they had wasted three of their precious coins. "It _used_ to be a real magic wishing well. And folks, they traveled from all over the kingdoms to have things blessed in it. It's all dried up now. It hasn't flowed for years. I have made it my life's work – "

"As fascinating as your story is," Tony interrupted, "we're actually looking for is a mirror. About so big," he put his hand out to indicate size, "black. We were told that someone bought it off of Acorn the dwarf." The idiot nodded stupidly.

"I have made it my life's work to wait by this well until it feels up again. What do you think of that, eh?" He gave a proud smile. Virginia and Wolf exchanged glances.

"It's no use. The man is a complete idiot," Tony said.

"If only," said the idiot, brightening. "Now, my father. . . _he_ was a complete idiot. I'm still a half-wit." They all frowned and turned away at the same time. If it weren't for the imminent full moon, Wolf would have laughed at his stupidity.

They walked around for a while, participating in the village activities. No one stopped to ask what Tony was doing with a gold dog. When night fell, they asked around for a place to stay. A woman overheard their pleas and offered her barn as shelter.

"Everywhere is full, what with the annual village competition," she said as she led them to the barn. "But you can stay here if you like." She opened the door and allowed them to file inside. "It might not be posh, like what you're used to."

"It stinks," muttered Tony. Virginia stepped forward, not wanting to offend the woman for her kindness. _Who cares where we stay_, he thought. He was beginning to feel a bit queasy.

"It's great, thank you. By the way, do you know of anyone who's bought a mirror from a traveling trader recently," she asked. The woman squinted her eyes, trying to remember.

"You'll want to talk to the local judge. He bought a load of things off that dwarf. Prizes for the competition," she told Virginia. "You'll find him in the inn, over the road. They do lovely food there, too. Well, that's the understatement of the year." She chuckled and handed Tony a lamp, taking her leave.

Wolf thought he heard Virginia say "Thanks," but he was more concerned with the sharp pain in his abdomen. He groaned loudly, clutching his stomach with one hand and putting his hand out to brace himself with the other. Virginia put her hand on Wolf's shoulder for support.

"Oh. . . _dog_. . . cramps," he managed to say, panting. He tried to keep the muscles in his face from contorting into a grimace. Females generally did not like weakness. . . but Virginia was not most females.

"I need to go to bed. I need to lie down immediately," he grunted and fell backwards, landing on a soft stack of hay. Virginia crouched beside him and stroked his hair, but for some reason that made his scalp feel like it was crawling. He shook his hair, getting rid of the prickly feeling. Wolf had to hang on to his humanity. He needed something smaller than himself, to remind him that he was dangerous, to keep him _here_. He reached out and grabbed the front of Virginia's jacket.

"I need a – I want a – a hot rabbit. . . to stroke, to comfort me. A _long_ eared rabbit is best," he panted. He tried to relax, but she wasn't moving. "_Now_!" he demanded, then sensing he frightened her, he corrected himself. "Now," he said quietly. "Right now." She nodded and went to go find a rabbit. He could see the full moon from the window in the barn. Did he have to pick _here_, of all places in the barn, to collapse? He wanted to both run from it and howl at it; he was torn. That's what it felt like, every month. . . being torn from the inside out as the wolf struggled to surface. Sometimes he let it out willingly if he was in the woods, far from children, but now he struggled to suffocate it. The Queen wanted to use the wolf for her purpose. He mustn't let her hurt Virginia. He wasn't sure if the Queen would mind hurting her own daughter physically, but how could she know Virginia? The Queen left her as a child. Another spasm of pain. . . a loud groan. . . writhing on the hay.

"Here she is," announced Tony when Virginia came through the door. As promised, she held a large rabbit.

"Here you go," she said, depositing the rabbit into Wolf's arms. He sighed with relief and began to stroke the rabbit's soft fur. Virginia crouched beside him with a wet rag, dabbing at the sweat that was beginning to accumulate on his face.

"You know, you're running a terrible temperature," she said softly.

"Oh, they look _so_ innocent, _don't_ they," growled Wolf, not paying attention. "But they're _not!_ Provocative, teasing little fluffballs! Just look at her beady little eyes. She knows _exactly_ what she's doing. _Don't_ you," he demanded of the rabbit as if he expected an answer.

"You just feel really hot," said Virginia. Her voice grated on his nerves.

"Stop fussing over me," he yelled at her. "You're not my mother!" She moved her mouth as if to say something, but Wolf cut her words short. "Stop mothering, and smothering, and cupboard-loving everybody like a little Dwarf housewife!" Her mouth hung open in surprise. "Go out, leave me alone," he demanded. Tony had rushed to Virginia's side.

"Hey, what are you talking to my daughter like that for," asked Tony. "I'm not going to take that kind of –" Tony's head whipped back at the sound of voices.

"Wolf! Wolf," came screams from outside. They looked at him, but he was drooling over the rabbit, staring intensely into her eyes. He wanted to eat her and cuddle her at the same time. Of course, he could only do one or the other, but he wouldn't tear this little rabbit to pieces in front of Virginia. . . hopefully. He was having difficulty hanging on to himself.

"Let's go see what that is," Tony said to Virginia. The screams of "Wolf!" continued outside.

"You stay with me," Wolf growled to the rabbit.

Eventually the screams died out and Wolf was left in silence with the rabbit. He could hear her little heart thrumming in her chest. He could smell her blood. His mouth watered. . . _No!_ He squinched his eyes shut and shook his head. At this moment, he cursed those self-help books. _They haven't helped me at all!_ He whined, thinking of Virginia. _She probably hates me now._ He groaned. _I _am_ an animal_. He looked down at the rabbit and his mouth filled with saliva again. His hands burned; he could _feel_ his blood running hot. He didn't know if he wanted to devour the rabbit here and now, howl at the moon, or just find Virginia and. . . he shook his head, his heart racing. _I will never hurt Virginia. I will never hurt Virginia_, he chanted silently. He looked down at the rabbit. His frustrations had to go somewhere, and who would miss one little rabbit. Her little nose twitched, her black eyes wide. He could smell her fear. He tried not to enjoy it too much when he snapped her neck. Wolf looked from the small, dead creature to his hands. He felt powerful.

He felt much better after he'd eaten the rabbit, so he went in search of Virginia and Tony. He found them at a place called The Baa Bar. He grinned, thinking of sheep. Wolf felt so full of energy! He bounded into the bar, gasping when he saw the table in front of Tony and Virginia was laden with food. The golden dog Prince was at Tony's side.

"Start without me, why don't you," he said playfully, putting his hands on their shoulders. He ran around the table and took a seat. Everyone was looking at him curiously, but Wolf didn't notice.

"Should you be in bed," asked Virginia. _What a silly idea!_

"Bed? No! I feel bounding with energy! I feel full of _life!_" He let his hands fly up in a dramatic gesture, not taking his eyes off the food. He tore a piece of meat from his plate and began to eat, growling.

"Where's the rabbit," asked Virginia. Wolf decided to be coy.

"What rabbit's that," he asked, barely taking his mouth away from the rib he was gnawing.

"The one I gave you to cuddle," replied Virginia.

"Goodness me," he said playfully, "she must have hopped away." He didn't meet her eyes. He was ravenous, stuffing more of the beef in his mouth. A woman approached him, probably the owner of the bar, or his wife.

"Oh, my," she giggled, "you've got an appetite like a wolf, you have." Wolf growled at her, defending his plate. He didn't want her to take it yet. Virginia and Tony were staring at him oddly. The woman turned to them.

"Oh, by the way folks. Judge has just walked in, if you want to talk to him," she said.

"Thank you," they said. Wolf wasn't paying attention. He was trying to get the last little bit of meat from the bone. Tony and Virginia left him to his meal. He cleared his plate, only a little satisfied. He felt like he could eat a whole herd of sheep. . . but it'll do for now. Somewhere in the room, girls' voices started singing a yodel. He looked around for the source, his stomach pinching when he saw the shepherdesses. Wolf went over to them, admiring the way they were swaying back and forth. It made him hungry. Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. He gasped when he saw it was the shepherdess they'd met earlier, Sally Peep. She was holding a jar of sweets.

"You're new, aren't you," she simpered.

"Yeah," he said, wiping his mouth on the edge of his shirt.

"I can't get these sherbet dips undone. Could you help me, Mr. . . ?" Wolf took the jar of sweets. Hmm. . . he couldn't give her his name, it would give away everything!

"Well, I. . .um. . ."

"Yeah, what is your name," said a girl over Sally's shoulder. He said the first thing that came to mind.

"Wolfson." The girls giggled.

"Wolf. . . son," giggled Sally. _Uh-oh_. The lid of the jar popped off then.

_"Warren_ Wolfson," he said, presenting the jar of sweets.

Sally moved around so her back was against a support beam.

"It's my eighteenth birthday today. Bet you can't guess what's going to happen to _me_ tonight," she giggled. Ooh! A game! He gasped, closing his eyes and turning around in a crouch.

"Is it the bumps," he guessed. When she didn't answer he looked behind him. Sally and her friend were staring at his behind.

"What's that sticking out the back of your trousers," she asked curiously. "It's _quite_ a bulge!" He put his hand on his backside, covering his tail. He had no answer. He stood, running his hand through his hair.

"I think I must get going," he said formally. "I think I left a chop on my plate." He moved to walk past them, but he was greeted by a few angry men with pitchforks. _This can't be good_. They grabbed him and pushed him against the support beam.

"No outsiders mess with the Peep girls, do you understand," demanded one of them. He whimpered.

"What are you doing 'round here anyway, Mr. _Wolfson_," asked the one with the pitchfork. He tried to answer, but the man who was pushing him against the support beam interrupted.

"Let's take him out back," he suggested, tugging on Wolf's shirt and pushing him against the wall.

"_Excuse me_, what are you doing to my husband," said a lovely female voice. _Virginia_. He felt his eyes roll in the back of his head as he closed them, taking a sharp inhale of breath to steady himself. He felt as if he were going to fall apart. . . but he also felt as if he were stronger, made of stone. There was a stirring deep in the pit of his stomach, and he tried to control it. That would be embarrassing. . .

"Your husband," asked the man, incredulous. She ran her hands through Wolf's hair and again he shattered, a warmth building deep within him.

"Yes! He's not at all well today, and I must take him home right now," she said, looping her arm in his. She pulled him away from the angry men. "Thanks. Goodnight," she told them. Wolf let her push him toward the door, but he could contain himself no longer.

"Oh, Virginia, when you said I was your husband, I went all hard and soft at the same time," he said gleefully. He was having trouble keeping himself composed. He let his head tilt to the side, gazing fondly at her.

"I only said that to get you out of here," she said. She looked annoyed. _Who cares? She called me her husband! Maybe she's not so against the idea, after all_. She pushed him toward the door and he complied. They went for a walk in the moonlight. He bounded all around her, showing off a little. Everything was clear. He could smell the dew on the grass, hear the field mice. . . he felt he could see past the horizon.

"I feel so _alive_. I can see _everything_ for miles," he said, pulling her into a quick hug and then releasing her just as quickly. She giggled in amusement. He stopped when he saw the moon.

"Look at the moon," he told her. "Doesn't it just want to make you howl? It's so-o-o-o _beautiful_," he let off a quiet howl.

"Not really," scoffed Virginia. He paid no mind.

"My mama was always obsessed with the moon. She used to drag us out, just to watch it when we were cubs." He smiled fondly at the memory and began to sing the song his mother taught him. "_Shepherdess makes quite a mess, but little lambs are lovely_." He grinned as Virginia moved around to face him. "The moon makes me hungry for everything."

"Time to go to sleep," said Virginia softly, grabbing his arm. She began to drag him back toward the barn; he stared at the moon, his feet tripping over themselves, only looking away when it was covered by the trees. He felt the pull in his stomach again. Was Virginia putting him to bed? She didn't seem like it; he couldn't smell her pheromones. He bounded into the barn, a little agitated.

"_Do you have any idea what you do to me_," he demanded. He wanted to touch her, to kiss her. His hands flew up of their own accord, but he reined them in. "You will never know love like mine," he said, softer this time. "I am your _mate for life_." He found himself inching closer to her. How could he get her to understand. Virginia rolled her eyes.

"Wolf, you don't even know what you're saying," she said, amused. This angered Wolf. "I know you're feeling –"

"Oh, you _know_, do you," he demanded, his voice rising. Virginia's eyes widened and she began to move around the barn, not turning her back to him. Good. "You know everything, don't you? You're Little Miss Perfect, who can stick up her hand and answer every question, but knows _nothing_," he spat. He stayed on the other side of the barn's support beams. He wanted her to understand; maybe she would understand if he frightened her. "You're pretending to live, Virginia! You're doing everything but actually _living_!" She couldn't see it, but he could. Her heart was thrumming in her chest; he could smell a hint of adrenaline. . .and something else. He paused for a moment then shouted, "You're driving me crazy!" There. He said it. He had never felt so out-of-control around a woman before, and he didn't know if he liked it or not.

Virginia scurried away from him.

"Stop bullying me! I don't like it!" She moved past him and he caught whiff of her scent. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. The stirring feeling in his stomach was back. His heart pounded in his chest as he opened his eyes.

"Now go to bed," demanded Virginia. "Now!" Her eyes were wide. She seemed uncertain.

"Or _what_," he growled, sensing her fear. "Will you scream?" His chest tightened. "That's what most people do when they see a wolf. They scream and scream and scream," his voice was rising with every word. Virginia suddenly grabbed a pitchfork. Wolf gasped softly, slowly.

"What are you going to do, stick it in me?" His voice was deadly soft. "That's what _everybody_ does when there's a wolf around," he pushed the pitchfork aside, surprising her, "they stick it, and they stab it, and they smoke it out!" She didn't let go of it, so he used it to push her against one of the support beams. She was looking at him as if she'd never seen him before. _Good. Let her understand. _"That's what they did to my parents," he told her, tossing the pitchfork aside. "The good people, the nice _farmers_!" He was sure his eyes were wide now, as he was remembering the smell of their charred flesh. They hadn't let him save them and now he was alone. . . until he met Virginia. The look on her face showed open fear, mingled with pity. "They made a great, big fire and burnt them _both_!" He snarled at her, aware of their close proximity.

"Hey!" Tony came bursting through the door, snapping Wolf out of his lesson with Virginia. He could sense her relief. It made his stomach clench uncomfortably.

"Guess what I found. I know why the Peeps win everything," said Tony excitedly. Wolf didn't bother looking back at Virginia or answering Tony. Instead, he bounded past him and ran out the door. _Well, that's that_, he thought. _She's afraid. She'll never be mine now_. He rammed the heel of his palm into his temple several times in panic.

"Fine mess. Fine mess. _Fine_ mess. Now she _hates_ you," he said to himself. His eyes pricked as he started to cry. "Now she hates you. Because you're an animal. You're an animal! You don't deserve her! Oh, you're a nasty animal!" He pointedly looked at his reflection in a trough of water. "You're a nasty, _nasty_ animal! Animal," he yelled at himself in anguish.

"Who are your companions_,_" came the Queen's silky voice, her face forming in the water.

"I'm not telling you anything about her," Wolf cried.

"Her?" Tears sprung freely to his eyes and he closed them, slamming his palm against a pole. _Stupid! Stupid Wolf!_ "What's she like? Is she. . . tasty?" Wolf leaned over the trough, shaking his head.

"You're evil," he said in a low voice. "Stay away from me!"

"Look at the moon," said the Queen. He did. Her image was there, on the moon. "Then tell me what you'd really like to do to her. And let the wolf. . . out." All the muscles in Wolf's body seemed to tense at once. He struggled to keep the animal caged, but it was clawing to get free. Frustrated, he grabbed a clump of dirt and grass, throwing it into the trough. He growled and ran. He didn't know where he was going; he just had to get away from Virginia so she would be safe.

The next morning Wolf awoke in the middle of a field. Bloody feathers littered the ground beside him. _What have I done?_ He tried to remember. Last evening was confusing, and there was a fuzziness to his thoughts. He knew he probably looked like a vagabond. What to do. He didn't know if he could face Virginia – that much, he remembered. But then. . . if all he did was kill a few chickens, then she was safe. He had to make sure.

Back at the barn, Virginia was still asleep. He wanted to kiss her forehead, to stroke her cheek, but he abstained. He needed rope to keep her safe – lots of rope. When Tony burst through the door he had to hide; he didn't know how he would be received. Tony and Virginia were saying something about a sheep. . . and a Shepherdess Competition. . . the mirror. . . he couldn't keep up. His thoughts were too muddled. Suddenly Virginia pulled aside the cloth he was hiding behind. He looked at her, panicked and panting; his hands were clutching a piece of rope near his face.

"Hello," he said, dazed and panting.

"How are you feeling," asked Virginia in a soft voice. He blinked and shook his head.

"Not. . . not too good. Everything's. . . hazy at the moment. He hit his temple with the heel of his hand. "Ah! I must _fight_ what I am! I can't even remember what I've done. You'd better tie me up. That way I can't escape!" He put his back against a support beam, clutching the rope. _Yes, this might work_. _If I can't get free, I won't hurt Virginia_. Her scent alone was driving him over the edge.

"What do you mean, tie you up," asked Virginia, incredulous.

"Tie me up," Wolf shouted. "Stop me escaping! Which part don't you understand?" For the first time that morning, he looked at her. Her lovely blue eyes were wide and frightened, her mouth gaping in surprise.

"Alright," she said, taking the rope from him. He felt both relieved and tense at the same time. She was too close and her scent did things to him. He tried not to think about that as she tied his hands behind his back.

"Tighter," he growled. "_Tighter_." He looked over his shoulder at her. "Tighter! If I struggle, I can get free." She came around front to bind his torso and he sighed in relief.

"What's the worst thing _you've_ ever done," he asked her in a low voice. She looked up at him but said nothing. "Tighter," he said, vaguely aware that his voice had turned husky, "or I'll eat you up." She looked up at him fearfully. He could smell her attraction to him. Why couldn't she just admit it?

He was left alone in his agony, his body twitching. His humanity was slipping, he could feel it. It was hard for him to think of anything – except Virginia. She must be kept safe. His insides writhed and pinched.

"Kill the girl," commanded the Queen's voice. He saw her face again in a water trough. At that moment he felt like he was being ripped apart at the seams.

"No!" he cried. "No," his voice choked with a sob.

"Get me the dog! _Do it_!" The Queen was losing her patience. Wolf felt his muscles expand. _Not now. I've come too far_. But it was too late. His head whipped to the side as his eyes flashed green. He groaned. His face contorted in agony as his fangs pushed through his gums. He let out a strangled cry as the muscles in his neck bulged. He couldn't fight anymore; he was too tired. He had to give into it. He stared forward, a confident, dangerous alpha. There was no going back, no holding onto his humanity. All he had now was his killer instinct. He growled, straining against the ropes. They snapped as if they were twigs. A wicked grin crossed his face. It was easy to avoid the farmers; they were in the town square for the Shepherdess Competition. He stalked around the meadows, following the scent of sheep.

"Time to kill. . . time to kill," he muttered to himself. "Oh, what am I going to do. Nice day." He gasped, hiding behind a bush to watch a pair of shepherdesses skip through the field holding hands and giggling.

"No, no," he said. "I am calm. I'm serene. I am calm and serene. I am very, very serene–" he gasped, watching the girls' behinds as they skipped away. "I am very, very serenely _hungry_."

He wanted to give into it so badly. He hopped over the fence to follow them and stopped in his tracks.

"No! Think of Virginia," he mumbled, turning away before he could do any damage. He ran as far as he could until he could bear it no longer. He paused beside a large post, hiding behind it. He was too close to town. He smelled her before he saw her. Sally Peep past him, sobbing and pouting. He grabbed his head, trying to hold on to himself, but the wolf was too strong. He growled, baring his teeth. Sally was weak. Sally was alone. He felt his feet shuffling toward her, but he stopped himself by falling to the ground. If he was on the ground then maybe he couldn't move far enough to kill her. He stayed that way until she was far enough that he couldn't hear her sobs anymore. It took all his willpower to stand and turn in the opposite direction. Where could he go? How could he keep Virginia safe? Leaving her was not an option. He felt he would die of a broken heart. He would endure this – for her.

In the distance he heard the shrill scream of a girl. His eyes widened in surprise. Wolf went to check out the source of the sound. Her blood was everywhere. He inhaled deeply and tried to resist, but the wolf was too strong. He leaned over her and crouched, licking his lips. Maybe he wouldn't be the one to kill, after all.

Suddenly a crowd of angry men with pitchforks was upon him. He stood up, disoriented. What just happened. They grabbed him, dragging him to the center of town. When he realized what was happening he struggled against them. It took at least eight of them to subdue and drag him into town.

"No, you don't understand. I didn't do it! I can't go to town – Virginia's there! No!" But they didn't listen. Farmers never do.

"Sally Peep's been murdered," announced one of them once they reached the town square. Wolf heard an audible gasp of shock. "We caught him red-handed!"

"You've got the wrong guy," defended Wolf. "I didn't do _nothing_!" He felt a fist come into contact with his middle and he groaned.

"Murderer!" came the cries of angry villagers. He caught sight of Virginia and Tony's confused faces. He was mildly surprised to see the Prince was no longer made of gold. Right now, he was more concerned for his life.

"Virginia! Virginia," he called to her, struggling against the farmers. They beat him, but he held on to her face. "I didn't do it! Virginia!" He only wanted her to know that he was innocent. She threw her hands up on her head in panic. Tony was frowning. The villagers took Wolf to a cell and shoved him in unceremoniously. He felt a lump forming in his throat.

He sat there for an hour, alone and despairing. Why hadn't Virginia come to see him yet? He watched out of the window as the villagers bundles of brush to start a fire. _The Gypsy woman was right_, he thought sadly. Suddenly he caught Virginia's scent and she came into view.

"Virginia! There's been a terrible mistake," he told her in a panicked voice. What must she think of him right now? She looked like she was in anguish.

"Look, Wolf. . . we're going home," she said. Wolf felt all the air leave his chest. This hurt worse than the beatings did. He'd done it – he'd lost her. Forever. He may as well die now.

"_Huff-puff_! You can't!" She shifted, hopping on the balls of her feet as she did when she was nervous. Her face was full of anguish and pity.

"Look, we don't belong here," she said, her voice cracking.

"No," he whined.

"And whatever mess you've gotten yourself into, it has nothing to do with us –" She cut off her sentence when she saw Wolf was crying. Tears were streaming down his face and he was whining. Virginia was leaving him. . . when he needed her the most, she was leaving him. She frowned.

"Please, don't cry. I – look, nothing you can say is ever going to change my mind," she said. He let out a questioning whine, trying to catch his breath. The lump in his throat got bigger and he seemed to accept his fate. Virginia looked at him sternly. Why was she looking at him like that? What was he going to do? Should he ask for a last request? He was going to die. . . _I'm going to die_. _Like my parents_. He looked at Virginia, trying to memorize her face. He was never going to see her again. He cleared his throat.

"Can I ask you for something," he asked her, his desolation making him brave. She nodded.

"Of course," she said warily. Wolf gulped, trying to still the ragged breaths from crying.

"Will you smile for me, Virginia?" Her eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Just once, Virginia, please," he begged. She forced the corners of her mouth to turn upwards in a small smile. He stared at her, memorizing her smile. This is the image he would take with him to his death.

"Thank you," he whispered. He couldn't bring himself to look away from her face. Virginia stiffened, her eyes narrowing. Her mouth was set in that thin line that meant she was determined about something. He cocked his head to the side, tear still pricking his eyes.

"You are _not_ going to die today," said Virginia sternly. Wolf gulped. Did he just hear her say that, or did he imagine it?

"What," he croaked.

"You're not going to die. I'm going to get you out of this." Wolf's heart jolted a little with hope. _She does care_. Without another word, Virginia turned on her heel and stalked off somewhere.

The next time he saw Virginia, he was being dragged into a courtroom by two men. She was dressed in black robes and had a curly, powdered wig on top of her head. She must have talked the Judge into letting her be his council.

"It's no good. It's no good. We've lost already, my creamy council," he panted in panic. "The local jury is certain to be biased against me."

"Now _that_," she said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "is exactly what I don't want to hear – negative thinking. Any jury can be swayed. All you need is a – " she stopped short as she entered the courtroom, seeing that the jury was a pen of sheep. Was this not normal where she comes from? He was pushed forward into a box behind Virginia's council chair. Angry shouts filled the courtroom, demanding his head.

"All rise for the honorable Judge," announced a man as the Judge took his seat, frowning. He immediately donned a black cloth, placing it on his head.

"It gives me no pleasure to sentence this wolf to death for the terrible crime of –"

"Objection, Your Honor," shouted Virginia, rising from her seat. "We haven't heard any evidence yet." The Judge paused.

"Oh. Well. . . move it along, nice and brisk, eh?" He leaned back in his seat as Virginia began to speak in a loud voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. Ewes and. . .rams," she said nervously. "Before you leave this courtroom today, I will not only have proved my client's innocence beyond any reasonable doubt – ow –" A sheep bit her! Wolf wanted to growl at it, but he resisted. "But also unmasked the real killer!"

"Just a pot of lemon tea and a slice of Rosy Peeps's ginger cake," said the Judge to a smiling man below his podium. He was asking for food? Now?!

"Look at this poor man before you," Virginia demanded, crossing over to Wolf. He ducked his head shyly. Is he a wolf? No! But he _is_ a stranger. . . and stranger equals wolf, and wolf equals killer. Is that what we're saying?" She put her hand on her hip as if she really were trying to understand. Wolf frowned. That probably wasn't the best thing to say.

"Very well put," said the Judge. "Now to the sentencing!" Wolf looked around the room as the villagers grumbled their assent.

"Your Honor, I'm only just getting started," Virginia announced. The Judge looked disappointed. "I would like to call my first witness."

Sally's grandfather took a seat beside the Judge.

"Wilfred Peep," said Virginia, pronouncing his name deliberately. He frowned down at her. "You saw my client running away from the scene of the crime, is that right," she asked him.

"Clear as daylight," he said confidently, pointing. "It was him." Voices roared in anger. Even the Judge accused him. Virginia tilted her head.

"I'm wondering if you can read this," she said, holding up a small card to Wilfred. He bent down to examine it.

"Of course I can. It says 'No trespassing. According to–'" He didn't get to finish because Virginia snatched the card from his hand.

"Thank you." She strode across the courtroom and held up the card. "I'm wondering if you can read it _now_. At the same distance you say you _clearly_ saw my client running away from the murder scene." Wilfred's eyes narrowed.

"_According to Little Lamb Village Council Ruling number 7-1-4B bylaw 21A,_" he finished. A look of panic and surprise crossed Virginia's face and she had to check what was written on the card herself. The entire room exploded in laughter.

"No further questions, Your Honor," she yelled.

"Oh _cripes_," Wolf whined. Virginia called Sally's cousin to the stand.

"Miss Peep, what is your profession?"

"I'm a shepherdess," said the girl proudly in a thick cockney accent. Virginia nodded.

"Oh. . . shepherdess. . . or _temptress_," accused Virginia.

"Temptress. Temptress," Wolf murmured. The girl's mouth flew open in righteous indignation.

"I'm a good girl! That wolf came up to us. . .girls, and he kept trying to. . . touch us and show us his tail." Virginia scoffed, shaking her head. She had a strange look on her face.

"Oh! That's a lie," Wolf exclaimed from his box. "They provoked me!"

"Provoked you to what," demanded the Judge, leaning forward.

"Uh. . . p-p-provoked me to nothing," Wolf amended. "But they sure were _trying_." He growled at the girls who were simpering on the stairs, smiling at him. He was too afraid to feel the wolf now. He felt like a pup in trouble. A roar of outrage came from the men. Virginia had to yell over them to be heard.

"Miss Peep!" The room quieted. "Miss Peep, I suggest that you and Sally Peep were the _easiest_ shepherdesses in town." The girl on the stand pursed her lips together, nostrils flaring.

"Are you suggesting that an innocent young girl from this village might kiss a man before she's married," the Judge asked angrily. Virginia's eyebrows shot up in amusement.

"Well, a bit more than _that_, Your Honor," she stated simply. His face was turning red. Wolf thought he would explode.

"You try my patience. You are just this," the Judge held up two fingers in measurement, "far from being thrown on the bonfire with that filthy, murdering wolf!" Virginia's face fell and she moved to sit back in her seat. Now she looked like the child in trouble. Wolf whined.

"How would you describe Sally Peep," the Judge directed at Wolf. He shifted in his seat.

"Objection," yelled Virginia, but he had already begun to answer.

"Sally? Very cute," he chuckled. "Succulent. Nice girl. A very tasty little birdie and no mistake," he said, grinning.

"Nice enough to eat," asked the Judge excitedly.

"Oh, yes!" Then Wolf realized what he was doing as Virginia turned to look at him, horrified.

"No. No, I didn't mean that," he said, composing himself.

"She was asking for it, is that what you're saying," asked the Judge, frowning.

"She was begging for it. I mean, she was _gagging_ for it!" A murmur rumbled through the crowd. "No! No, no. What I mean is that some of these girls are _very provocative_." He let his voice drop to a low register. "They know that a wolf. . . well. . . it's like thrusting a steak in front of a starving man!" Wolf was really starting to get agitated. The Judge was nodding his head.

"Is it, indeed," he said in a low voice. Wolf was trying very hard not to stomp his foot like a child.

"Oh, no! I didn't mean that, either! See, I'm twisting everything I'm saying," he whined. At this Virginia jumped up from her seat.

"He's suffering from post-menstrual tension, Your Honor," she said. He didn't know what that was.

"Yes, p-p-p. . . whatever it is," he agreed.

"The night before the murder, there was a henhouse homicide resulting in the death of ten chickens," the Judge said, glaring at Wolf. He gasped, incredulous. Maybe he could just deny it.

"No, sir," he said, but his voice came out uncertain.

"You didn't kill those chickens," asked the Judge. He sounded as if he were a father dragging the truth out of his child. Wolf squirmed.

"No, sir," said Wolf, a little more confident this time.

"You didn't go near the henhouse?" Wolf was having trouble meeting his eyes.

"Absolutely not, sir."

"Then how do you explain this," asked the Judge, producing a piece of cloth. A lone feather drifted to the floor. "This is a piece of _your_ shirt, recovered from inside the Peeps' chicken coop!" Wolf felt his jaw drop as a collective gasp filled the room. _I can do this. I can recover_.

"Oh, the chickens," said Wolf in good humor with a nervous laugh. Virginia turned around to face him, astonished. "Let me think. . . Yes, _ahem_, yes. I might have eaten _all_ the chickens," he admitted. Virginia's eyes grew wide and she frowned, but he avoided looking at her.

"And then you killed Sally Peep," accused the Judge. Wolf whined.

"Oh, a couple of drumsticks doesn't make me a killer. I had chicken for dinner, I admit it! But I didn't touch no girl, I _swear_!"

"Then why did you lie," asked the Judge. Virginia jumped out of her seat again at this.

"Yes, why _did_ you lie," she demanded, putting her hand on her hip.

"Because if I – if I had said yes to the chickens, then you would've thought I'd wolfed down the girl, as well!"

"That is _exactly_ what we think," the Judge said slowly. The villagers shouted their agreement.

"But I didn't do it! I didn't do it, Virginia," he said, turning to her. She blinked and seemed to recover.

"Of course he didn't," she seemed to say to herself, then louder, "Of _course_ he didn't do it!" The yelling died down. "But if _he_ didn't kill Sally Peep, then _who did_, I hear myself asking. . . myself," she said. Her voice had a note of uncertainty. _Don't give up on me now, Virginia_, he begged inwardly. She continued.

"Because the time has come for me to point the finger at the real killer. Because. . .because last night, there was another man walking around dressed as a wolf!" She looked at Wolf as she said this, her eyes lighting up with the realization. He smiled down at her. Even if she didn't win, he could die knowing she believed in him. That was enough. But he still didn't want to die. Not yet. Wolf's felt his eyes grow wide and he gestured to Virginia and her wolf-costume theory.

"Yes," said Virginia triumphantly. "The man in the wolf mask is the real killer." Her voice changed; she sounded angry, coming to stand beside Wolf. "And that murdering piece of filth is the one that should be on this witness stand now!" The Judge observed her for a moment before answering.

"The honor of playing the wolf in the annual fair has always gone to an unimpeachable member of our society." Virginia took a step forward.

"I don't care. Bring the sleazebag in! Let me cross-examine him, and I guarantee we'll have our murderer."

"And when that honor was bestowed on _me_," continued the Judge_, "_last week, I was only to happy to accept." Virginia's mouth fell open in astonishment.

"I am most dreadfully sorry, Your Honor," she said sweetly, going back to her seat. Wolf's stomach clenched. This wasn't going at all the way he'd hoped. More yelling commenced, and this time Wolf got vegetables thrown at him. It was unpleasant. He felt like crying again. The Judge waited for the ruckus to stop before speaking to the jury.

"Members of the jury. You have heard the evidence, most of it quite ridiculous."

"_Some_ of it," Wolf growled to himself. A man had grabbed two pieces of wood, one labeled "Guilty" and the other "Not Guilty" and was hanging them above to separate pens on either side of the jury box.

"Now those who believe him innocent all go into the left-hand pen. Those who _know_ him to be guilty will go into the right-hand pen," said the Judge.

"The right-hand pen is full of food," accused Virginia.

"Yeah, it's full of food," agreed Wolf. So, of course, all of the sheep filed into the "Guilty" pen. Wolf howled in anguish.

"Oh, the Gypsy was _right_! 'A girl dead, a wolf _burns_!'" Why hadn't he trusted his instincts and left when Virginia said?

"By a unanimous verdict, I pronounce you Guilty of murder most heinous," said the Judge, his tone authoritative. He had donned the black cloth again. "I sentence you to be burned at the stake!" The Judge turned to the crowd, his tone changing to a more pleasant one. "Let's do it right away, before the Marvelous Marrow contest." The crowd cheered.

He let out another howl, unable to stem the flow of tears any longer. Virginia took off her wig and threw down angrily, yelling protests at the Judge. The villagers had grabbed Wolf and was forcing him out the door and to his death.

They carried him to a large open space where men were piling on brush. He struggled as much as he could. _I can't die now! _He was unable to shake them and he was being tied to the stake. He tried to snap his restraints, but his animal side had diminished with the moon.

"Wolf," cried Virginia.

"I didn't do it! I didn't do it," he yelled at Wilfred Peep. Sally's grandfather angrily put his hand on Wolf's throat, forcing his head back. A rope was being tied around his neck, binding him to the stake. He let out a long, loud howl.

"Wait! Wait, no," yelled Virginia. The crowd parted to let the Judge through to the front. "You cannot do this! You haven't give him a fair trial," she said to the Judge. A couple of men were restraining her. Wolf wished he could make it better for her. He had wished a lot of things. He spoke directly to her.

"Virginia, I want you to remember me all nice, please, forever," he said, choking on tears. Virginia nearly sunk to her knees, but she was held up by the men who were holding her arms. _I hope it's quick_, he thought, but he knew it wouldn't be. He had seen the death of his parents, smelled it. He didn't want Virginia to watch, but he couldn't bear to send her away. The villagers had lit the torch.

"Here you go, Wilf," said the Judge, handing the torch to Sally's grandfather.

"I'll burn him," said Wilf, moving the fire to the brush.

"Stop! Stop, stop," came Tony's voice. He cut through the crowd and slapped the torch away from the brush. "Wolf did not kill Sally Peep, and I can prove it!" Wolf stopped crying at once. _Tony_? He hadn't expected Tony, of all people, to rush to his defense.

"He'll say anything," said Wilf to the crowd, bringing the torch down once more. Tony took the torch again, but Wilf didn't let go.

"Listen to me," said Tony to the crowd, "the Peep family has cheated you for _years_!" Most of the people who protested then were Peeps.

"Look, they have their own magic well! They've stopped the rest of you from getting any of the water!" Virginia looked as surprised as Wolf felt. She shook the men off her arms. Good. Wolf hadn't liked them touching her.

"That's a lie," yelled Wilf, struggling to take back the torch. Tony was younger and stronger, so he took the torch easily, discarding it on the street.

"When Sally Peep lost the competition, she wrecked your well, didn't she, Wilfred? You found out what she did, you followed her up into the field, and you killed her, didn't you," Tony accused. Wilfred's eyes grew large and fearful, but he recovered quickly.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We don't have no magic well," he defended.

"Why do you think they won the competitions year after year? Why do you think their food tastes so much better than yours," Tony addressed to the crowd. The Peeps protested loudly. One woman pushed her way to the front.

"I believe him," she yelled angrily. "You Peeps have cheated us for too long!" She directed this at Wilfred. Wolf watched in quiet surprise. He felt hope bubble in his chest.

"Where's the proof to any of this? _Prove_ that I killed Sally," Wilfred challenged. Tony's eyes narrowed.

"Where's your coat, Wilfred," he asked. "The one you were wearing last night?" Wilfred seemed unable to answer. Tony whistled and the crowd parted again, making way for Prince to bring a bloodied coat to Tony. He took it from the dog's mouth.

"He's got Wilf's coat!"

"Look, blood!"

"Blood?" Horrified gasps filled the silence. Wolf snarled at Wilfred. Virginia looked triumphant.

"Sally wasn't screaming 'wolf' at all, was she Wilfred? She was screaming _your_ name. '_Wilf! Wilf_!'" Wolf could smell the fear coming off of Wilfred.

"She ruined the well," he admitted. "Dirty little vixen. She destroyed all the magic!" His daughter marched angrily up to him.

"_You killed our Sally?!_ I ought to kill _you_," she screamed. Virginia and Tony freed Wolf from his bindings while everyone was distracted. Wolf smiled as he felt Virginia's nimble fingers undo the rope at his neck.

"Let's get out of here," said Tony. They pushed through the crowd. Everyone was pushing to get at Wilfred.

Wolf felt like his chest was going to explode. He'd been an emotional wreck all day, and the adrenaline rush was making him buoyant.

"My three friends," he said to his companions when they were alone. "How can I ever thank you enough? You saved my bacon!" To Prince he said, "Thanks, old chap. I owe you a very big bone," and bent to pet his head for a moment. "Oh, yes! From now on, we are friends for _life_! And as for you, Virginia, what a courtroom _drama_!" He rolled the 'r' on drama and gestured for emphasis. She was still wearing the black robe.

"So, are you cured now," she asked.

"Completely. Back to my old self," he replied gleefully. "I can't remember much about it, to tell you the truth, but I do remember that you both laid down your lives for me." Tony opened the door to the barn and they filed inside. "It was the most amazing thing. So dramatic!" Tony had stopped ahead of them, halting their progress.

"Wha – what happened to the wagon," he exclaimed. Wolf frowned. _What now?_

"And our mirror," chimed in Virginia. _Oh_. He felt his chest tighten again. Even after all that happened she still wanted to go home. There was movement. . . and the owner of the barn came around to meet them.

"Oh, my son John's just taken the pigs to market," she said brightly. She must not know what's going on in town. "Left a couple of hours ago." Virginia and Tony sighed.

"Which way, and how far," said Virginia dejectedly.

"It's not a journey you'd want to make on foot," said the woman, moving about the barn. Tony looked at him, but Wolf just shrugged.

The four of them gathered their things and walked back to the village, where things seemed to have died down substantially.

"Did you have a nice stay in our village," asked the Village Idiot.

"Not exactly," replied Virginia.

"Wish I could remember who exactly that dog reminds me of," said the Idiot, frowning.

"Let me make a suggestion," said Tony, "Prince Wendell, your ruler." The Idiot laughed.

"Prince Wendell! Don't be so daft." Prince whined and looked up at Tony. "No. . . it was a puppy I once knew called Mr. Fleas."

Tony opened his mouth to say something to the dog.

"Nevermind. Let's go," he said.

"Aren't you going to make a wish then," called the Idiot after them. Virginia smiled and flipped him a coin.

"Why don't you make it for us," she said. Wolf smiled at her. He wanted to take her hand, but resisted. She still wanted to go home, and that meant that he still wasn't important enough to her to stay for. He had to work on that.

"Bye," he called to the Idiot as they left.

They found a cart that was also heading in the direction of the next village. Wolf had a feeling which one it was, but he couldn't know exactly where they were without a map. The Disenchanted Forest had gotten him turned around. They were all riding in the cart on soft hay, immersed in Wolf's self-help books.

_I am on the final page of the final chapter of my final book_, Wolf thought triumphantly. _I now totally understand women, top to bottom. _He kept sneaking glances at Virginia, who was reading her own book. She had tied a piece of cloth around her hair to hold it out of her face. _I have perfected a technique of not looking at her all the time. _He looked back at his book. _It's very difficult, but I think I've succeeded. I have managed to stop my tongue from lolling when she arouses me._ He grinned shyly to himself. _I have transformed myself into a new man. Soon, she will be _mine_. _He glanced her way again, his tongue lolling of its own accord. He realized what he was doing and brought his hand up to his mouth. He hoped Virginia hadn't seen. Raring his arm above his head, he tossed his book into the field of grass. The feeling of triumph washed over him again and he smiled proudly. He leaned back and got comfortable for the rest of the journey.

He noticed that Virginia's frowned deepened the further she got into her own book. Tony seemed relaxed, for once, but his usual agitation flared up when he gave Prince looks that reminded Wolf of a child's impatience with a parent. Wolf was glad they had all helped him escape the stake. He looked at them fondly, even Tony, and he could no longer resent the Prince's prejudices against wolves, though he still didn't think it was right. He did save a wolf when he didn't have to, after all. And then there was Virginia. Sweet, creamy Virginia. As usual he was having trouble not staring at her, but he focused on other things, as his self-help books had taught him to do.

The weather was perfect. If they hadn't been trying to track the mirror down, Wolf would have suggested a picnic. The sun was out and a breeze was blowing softly, wafting scents of honeysuckle and pine needles. Wolf took a deep breath and sighed contentedly. They may be going to find a mirror to transport Virginia and Tony back to their land soon, but today was perfect. Today he was alive.

To add to his euphoria, Wolf heard distant sounds of a harp. _Could it be? What luck!_ He sat up, seeing for the first time where the cart was taking them, and smiled. Virginia and Tony noticed his posture and looked around themselves. Heart-shaped balloons floated above their heads in all directions. Happy chatter, laughter, and romantic music played throughout the streets, which were lined with rows of little cottage-type shops, which were labeled things like "Kissing Lessons."

"Um. . . where exactly are we," asked Tony, confused. Wolf could sense his discomfort, but he didn't care. Wolf looked around, his heart racing. _Maybe the magic here will make Virginia love me_. For the first time he had real hope.

"We have entered the most romantic town in the whole of the Nine Kingdoms," he replied, taking in the sights, "the Kissing Town. The town where everyone falls in love." He ended his explanation by looking at Virginia. Her creamy skin seemed to glow more than usual here. It was making it hard for Wolf to concentrate on anything but her. "Truly fate has led us here." Virginia rolled her eyes and gathered her things.

"Dream on," she said. Wolf only smiled.

"You'll see," he told her, hopping out of the cart.

"Yeah, well, we didn't come here for that. We came for the mirror, alright," said Tony. Trust him to take all the fun out of romance. _No matter. I will find a way for us to be alone_, he thought as he took Virginia's hands to help her down. She didn't flinch from him anymore. Her hands were so soft and delicate. She had hay on the back of her jacket so Wolf helped brush a bit of it off before walking down the street after Tony and the dog. Just then, a little blonde girl in a Cupid's costume skipped up to them.

"Hello," she said brightly. "I've been looking for you all day! I see love and fortune coming your way." Virginia raised her eyes and made an approving noise, looking to her father. Tony, however, looked skeptical.

"Well, it's 'slice the fruitcake time,' again," he said in a mocking tone.

"Dad," scolded Virginia under her breath. The little girl was not deterred.

"Great romance, great wealth, before this very night is out," she said.

"Ah. . .and which one of us makes the money," asked Tony while Virginia chuckled.

"Your aura is cloudy," said the girl. "Just give me a couple of coins." Tony frowned as Virginia reached into her bag.

"Oh, it's the old 'cloudy aura' bit. What are you doing," he asked when he noticed Virginia. "You are such a soft touch!" Virginia handed the girl a couple of golden Wendells kindly.

"Yes," Wolf agreed, "a soft, sensuous," he paused as Virginia's jacket hit him in the face, "_creamy_ touch," he finished.

"Now, if you look over there," the girl pointed, "you might find what you're looking for. Bye!" She skipped away down the street. The three of them looked in the direction in which she had pointed.

"Wait," said Tony excitedly. "Look, that's the pig wagon! The one the mirror was in. It was, wasn't it?"

Virginia was looking down the street after the girl.

"How did she know that," she asked, confused. Wolf rolled his eyes at their lack of Nine Kingdoms knowledge. Didn't they know that there's magic everywhere? You only have to look for it.

"Come on," Tony exclaimed to the others. Wolf rushed over to the pig cart, moving around the straw in search of the mirror. _It's not here_, he thought. He didn't know whether to be happy or sad about this. On one hand, if they found the mirror now they could enjoy their time in Kissing Town and use it later. On the other hand, he didn't want Virginia to leave, and that's what she was likely to do if she found it. A man came up behind them.

"Is this yours? Where's our mirror," demanded Tony. Wolf swallowed hard, worried. The man looked positively ashamed as he defended himself.

"I didn't know it was yours, now, did I," he replied.

"Where is it," asked Tony.

"You wouldn't want it now anyway. It's covered in pig swill," said the man.

"Where is it," yelled Virginia, taking the man's jacket in both fists and shaking him. Her eyes were open wide with madness.

"I don't rightly know," admitted the man. Virginia was visibly crushed. _Don't worry, my succulent lambchop. We'll find it_, he thought. "Fellow gave me five coppers for it this morning." Virginia let go of his lapel and he began to prepare his wagon for the journey back.

"What fellow?" asked Tony.

"I don't know. He was passing through with a wheelbarrow full of bricky-brack. Probably came from the Antiques Market," he said, pointing the way.

"Bricky-brack," said Tony to himself.

"This place is full of old things," said the man as he climbed onto his cart. "You'd do best to split up." _Now's my chance!_ "Shame you won't have any time for romance, though." Wolf's eyebrows flew up in surprise, and just as quickly came back down again in an angry frown. He growled softly at the man, glancing at Virginia. She hadn't taken notice. The man looked over his shoulder at Wolf and gave him a small smile. Wolf was determined to make time for romance if it was the last thing he did. He ran off in search of bricky-brack. Instead he found a cart with a man who was announcing a trip to the top of the hill. Wolf smiled.

He had thankfully been paired with Virginia because Tony was the only one who could understand Prince. It gave him the perfect opportunity to sweep Virginia off her feet. He had called Virginia over to the cart and convinced her to take a ride with him.

"Wolf, do you really think we're going to find the mirror here? I think we should go back to town." Wolf didn't let this deter him from his mission. Instead, he turned his body toward her and began to tell her a story.

"Remember when Snow White swallowed the poison apple and everyone thought she was dead?"

"Mm-hmm," replied Virginia.

"Well, the seven dwarfs, they brought her here and put her in a glass coffin –" Virginia interrupted, "Here?" Wolf continued, "– in the hopes that someone might be able to bring her back to life."

"In this town," asked Virginia. Her eyes were shining and she was smiling.

"To the top of this very hill! Prince's Grandmother." The cart stopped and let them off.

"Oh, my God. Look," said Virginia as she crossed under a large arch with a heart on it that said _Snow White: True Love Never Dies_. "Is this the real glass coffin?" She let out a soft laugh. "I don't know what it is. . . I just feel so _good_!" Wolf smiled. He loved it when she was happy. Her smile could pale a thousand suns. He was relying on the magic of Kissing Town to keep her that way.

"You really do," he replied. "Everyone does in the Kissing Town!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the coffin, where an artist was painting portraits of couples as Snow White and Prince Charming. Virginia positioned herself in the coffin while Wolf put on a Prince's cape. He knelt beside her to continue his story.

"Right. So. Miss White is lying here for _years_ and everyone thinks she's dead." Virginia looked up at him. "Close your eyes." She did. "Now slow down your breathing so your chest almost isn't moving at all. That's nice." He put his hand out above her chest, but didn't touch her, and retracted it. "And all these – these _handsome_ chaps come along and they try to bring her around, but none of them were good enough for her. You know what I mean?" Virginia chuckled, her eyes still closed. Wolf wished the story could be about them. "Then one day, this drop-dead _gorgeous_ prince comes past," Wolf's heart was racing, "and he stops, thinks, 'what a quirky girl. What a sweetie pie,' but she's frozen, cold," Wolf knew he was talking about Virginia now. Hadn't he thought she was quirky the first time they met? "She resists his every call with her frozen countenance." Virginia was no longer smiling. It was time. "And he realizes that the only way he can melt this Ice Queen is to," he held his fingers gingerly over Virginia's mouth, "massage the life back into her soft, creamy lips. . . with a kiss." He was quite close to her when she opened her eyes. Her lips parted slightly and he took that as permission. He leaned in, heart racing. For the first time since he met her he felt like a man who loved a woman. His wolf was curled up in the background, sleeping. Just as his lips were about to touch hers, Tony ran up the hill, yelling.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Will you two stop clowning around? I found the mirror! Come on." He didn't even mention the almost-kiss he almost gave his daughter. Wolf's chest seemed to deflate. Virginia looked at him in stunned silence and immediately got up from the coffin, leaving Wolf kneeling beside it in a Prince's cape. _What just happened?_ He was momentarily stunned, rooted to the spot. Couldn't Tony have waited two more seconds?

Tony led them back to an auction house with a determined stride. They were in a warehouse full of junk, but he stopped in the middle of an empty space. His face fell.

"Where is it? It's gone. It was right here." He kept turning around as if expecting to see it somewhere else. He got the attention of the auctioneer. "Hey! The mirror that was right here, where is it?" The auctioneer smiled.

"Oh, you mean the _magic_ mirror," he said gleefully. Wolf flinched. "What a find. We're all tremendously excited about it. It's in there." He pointed and left them.

"Ok, it's in there," Wolf said softly, leading the way. They found the mirror surrounded by several men with polishing rags. The black frame was now gold in some places, and the price tag said, "LOT 7. Very fine. MAGIC MIRROR. Early Cinderellan. Dwarf Wrought and Runed. Estimate: 5,000 Gold Wendells."

"Now it's five-_thousand_," asked Tony, disappointed and a little panicked.

"We'll never raise that," said Virginia. She was no longer happy Virginia from the hill, for which Wolf silently cursed Tony. He knew it wasn't his fault, but to see Virginia so pale and upset made Wolf angry, though he was still a little shaken by what happened back at the coffin. For the first time, he was unsure of himself. He had actively pursued Virginia and she had shut him out repeatedly. Finally he was breaking through and he didn't know what to do. Did she want him to try to kiss her again? Did she still want to go home? One look at her face and Wolf knew the answer. Of all the girls he could fall in love with, he had to pick the most unpredictable. He realized he didn't know how the courting process went in her land. Should he ask her father's permission? He doubted he would get it. All he knew was that he was terrified of losing her, even more than he had been terrified of being burned at the stake. Despite his failure at the glass coffin, Wolf was determined to try again. Virginia had almost kissed him! But she didn't. Was it because she didn't want Tony to see, or had the magic worn off? Wolf hoped and wished with everything he had that she had actually _wanted_ to kiss him. For now he put those thoughts aside and tried to focus on the mirror.

As the four of them sat outside on a bench, thinking of how out-of-reach the mirror was, happy couples strolled past and laughter filled the air. It was like they were mocking Wolf. His chin was resting on his fist and Virginia was sitting right beside him. The bench was only just large enough to fit them all. He had his other hand resting on his leg so she could hold his hand if she wanted to, but she didn't. He wasn't sure what to make of that. Whatever happened, Wolf wanted her to be happy. The mirror could do that when he couldn't. How could they get it? Five-thousand Wendells was a lot of money.

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed. Apparently Prince was a little put off about something. Wolf assumed it had something to do with the cancelled coronation papers that were plastered all over town.

"How much money do we have," Tony asked.

"Exactly thirty gold Wendells," Virginia replied, looking dejected. Wolf sighed and tilted his head. Not enough to buy the mirror.

"How are we going to change thirty coins into five thousand by tomorrow morning," posed Virginia. Wolf felt his brow furrow. How, indeed?

"Give them to me," said Tony suddenly. Virginia only looked confused. "Come on, come on, come on," he urged. Virginia gave in and handed him the pouch containing the coins.

"I've got an idea," said Tony, getting up from his seat. The others followed, eager for a solution to their dilemma.

Wolf realized where there were going as soon as he saw the sign that read "Lucky in Love Casino." He had to hand it to Tony – it wasn't a bad idea, though the fact that it was Tony's idea made him anxious.

"Trust me," said Tony, "this is one of my best ideas." _Great, now I feel so secure_, thought Wolf.

"Alright, here," said Tony, distributing coins amongst them. "We each get ten coins. Now, _one_ of us has to win a fortune by daybreak."

"And," said Virginia in a chipper attitude, "I made something for prince." She bent down to hang a sign around his neck that read "Lucky Gambling Dog: Split winnings 50/50."

"He says he loves it," said Tony. From the way the dog lay down, Wolf assumed it was the opposite, but he wasn't going to argue.

"Every little bit helps," said Virginia. She must have thought the same thing.

The casino rumbled with conversation and clinked with coin on coin sounds. Jackpot alarms went off every few minutes. It smelled of ale and pipe smoke, which stung Wolf's nose a little. Virginia had decided to try her luck at the rabbit races while Tony went directly to the cards tables, but Wolf had sought out the highest jackpot, though he was conflicted. Did he want to win and make Virginia happy? Giving her the mirror would certainly make _her_ happy, but what about _him_? Wasn't there a way to make them _both_ happy?

"Place your bets, please," said a woman in a yellow uniform as he passed. There was another woman in an identical uniform walking toward him. He stopped her to ask a question.

"Excuse me, miss? What's the highest possible return on one gold Wendell bet?" He held up one coin for emphasis.

"Well, sir," she replied cheerily, "you'll want to bet on the grand Jackrabbit Jackpot. Ten thousand gold Wendells." Wolf could barely contain his excitement. He moved to pass her, but she pushed him back.

"But it's _only_ ever been won once," she told him. Wolf's smile got even bigger.

"That's the game for me!" He took his place at the Jackrabbit Jackpot booth.

"Place your bets," said the woman behind the booth in a serious manner.

"Place your bets," repeated Wolf in a low voice to himself. He looked over his shoulder at Virginia, who was urging her rabbit forward.

_Wolf will win the jackpot and then Virginia will love him even _more_. _He smiled at the idea. _But if Wolf wins then Virginia gets the mirror, and then Virginia goes home_.

"Cripes," he exclaimed at the idea, wrenching his gaze away from her and back to the spinning wheel.

"Hundred and sixty," said the woman in yellow. "Bad luck, sir." She took his coin from the table, but Wolf felt the tension leave his chest. He hadn't won, thank goodness.

"Thank you, ticky-poo," he said with a smile. "Another." He put down a second coin on the red felt and chose a number for the wheel.

"I've never seen anyone as happy to lose as you, sir," the woman told him.

"Well, have you ever been in love, miss," Wolf asked her, glancing back at Virginia.

"Just the once, sir," the woman replied, "with a knight, but he was married."

"Too bad," said Wolf, looking back at Virginia again.

Suddenly jackpot alarm bells went off, lighting up the Jackrabbit wheel.

"Oh my goodness," said the woman excitedly. "You've won the Jackrabbit Jackpot!"

Wolf felt all the previous happiness leave him.

"Oh, no!" _What just happened_? He couldn't possibly be _that_ lucky, to win the jackpot on the _second try_.

"Congratulations, sir. Ten thousand gold coins! If you'd like to pick up your winnings, you can go to the cashier."

"Stop pressuring me," he snapped. At that moment, he heard Virginia's lovely voice.

"That's it. I've lost everything. How are you doing," she asked. Wolf had to make a decision in that moment: tell her, or don't tell her. All he knew is that he didn't want to lose her to a mirror. He moved her away from the blinking wheel.

"I, uh. . . well, how are you doing?"

"I just said I lost everything," she said.

"Yea, yea. . . right. Me too. Let's get some fresh air." Virginia groaned at his supposed loss and agreed to fresh air. He led her to a door that led outside.

"Lovely balcony, this. Fresh air out here." The balcony was draped in vines that bore delicate, pink flowers. Virginia didn't seem to interested in the beauty, as she was still mourning the loss of her ten coins.

"I'm never going to be able to get back home," she sighed. "I'm going to be stuck her for the rest of my life." She chuckled softly, but she didn't seem to find it truly funny. Wolf's heart ached at the word "stuck." Is that really how she saw it? He didn't think the Nine Kingdoms were so bad. What was so great about her world that she wanted to go back, anyway? From Wolf's experience, the people were rude, the smells were vulgar, and there were barely any trees. Still, he supposed it was home for Virginia. He now had the means to help, and he was thinking selfishly. In that moment, he decided to tell her he had won the money.

"I should feel terrible," Virginia said. She turned to him and smiled, laughing. She touched his lapel lightly. "Is it this place, or –?"

"Oh, Virginia," he said, grabbing her shoulders. He had to get it out now while he could. "I can't conceal it from you any longer. Something has just happened to me."

"Me too."

"I just –" he stopped. Did she just say what he thought she said? "It has," he asked hopefully. She nodded. A light glow began to settle over them. Magic.

"Tell me it's just this town," she said. Wolf felt like his heart was going to burst with happiness. Had she finally fallen in love with him? He felt his insides squirm with hope.

"It _is_ a magic love town," he told her. "Flowers only grow where there's seeds, and fireworks only go off when there's stuff in the rockets already." She looked confused for a moment, but he didn't care. He grasped her shoulders gently, trying to emphasize his point and draw her closer to him at the same time. She didn't resist. Her eyes filled with clarity.

"Maybe there _is_ destiny," she said.

"There most certainly is," Wolf replied.

"Maybe I really am supposed to be with _you_." Wolf nearly came apart at that. She had finally accepted him.

"You most certainly are." He stroked her cheek gently and leaned forward. It was time. He could smell her natural perfumes wafting from her creamy skin, loaded with pheromones. His lips didn't even touch hers before she turned away her face with a small frown.

"Maybe we should see how dad's getting along," she said.

Wolf felt his chest tighten again and it took all his strength to not force her back into his embrace. Instead, he let her go – with not a little effort – and gave himself a good shake before he followed her back inside. This was the second time they had almost kissed, and the second time Virginia had come up with an excuse to refuse him. _Why?_ Wolf knew the answer. He had never met anyone with so many trust issues. According to the Jackrabbit Jackpot, he should have the best luck in the world. . . so why was he getting nowhere with her?

"And Mrs. Bun, the butcher's wife makes another complete set," said Tony gleefully.

"Hey, Dad." Tony looked up from his game.

"I'm up over six hundred here."

"Six hundred," asked Wolf.

"Yeah, but that's not going to break the bank. I'm not going to win playing Happy Families. I've got to get over to the high roller table."

"What are they playing over there," asked Virginia.

"I don't know, but I've got to get over there. Remember that summer in Vegas, in '93?" Wolf frowned. He didn't know what Vegas was, or what the number meant. Probably a place and a year.

"When we had to sell the car," asked Virginia.

"What? Uh, no. It was the year before that. Do me a favor. Get me a bucket for these chips. They're right over there." Virginia went to fetch one while a man pulled Wolf aside.

"We're still waiting for you to collect your winnings." Wolf shushed him and agreed to follow. The man took him to a booth where an elderly elf was cashing in his chips.

"They say money doesn't bring you happiness, but it certainly brings a smile to my face," the old elf wheezed to him. Wolf winced a little.

"I wish I could say the same." The man shook his head with a smile and sauntered off in the other direction.

"Ten thousand gold Wendells," announced the man he followed, handing him a bag full of money. "Would you like to check, sir?"

"Thanks," muttered Wolf, stuffing the bag in his jacket. He had to hold off telling Virginia now.

"Bravo!" The people in the surrounding area started clapping at his good fortune. He growled softly at them, muttering, "Stop it."

_Wolf_, said a silky voice. _Speak to me_. He gasped, looking around him.

"She's back," he said worriedly. The Queen. She always spoke to him at the worst possible moments. Her image was in the glass of one of the picture frames that hung on the wall.

_I know you're there. Why is it I can see you, and never your companions? Who is it that protects them?_

"I don't know nothing," he replied, trying to be blasé about it.

_Has this girl got you under her thumb? That's pathetic. If you had killed her when I told you, all this would be over._

"Go away! Shoo!" That usually works.

_This game is nearly played out. And you are part of my plan. You always have been._

"No! I'm not listening to you! _Never_!" He turned away sharply and went out the door. Now he was doubly anxious.

_What am I going to do? What am I going to do?_

"What am I going to do," he asked the stationary doorman. He didn't answer and Wolf began to pace.

_Even if it means I will lose her, it's the only honorable thing to do._

"Yes, then she can go home safely and the Queen will not get to her." He hated to think of what the Queen would do to Virginia. She didn't seem to even remember she had a daughter, much less care for her. She would not spare Virginia's life.

_Of course, you're going to have to kill yourself the moment she's gone. Your life won't be worth living._

"Won't it?"

_Of course not_, he answered himself.

_Wait a minute, though. She may be leaving, but that's no reason not to go for it anyway. Propose marriage. Give her enough to buy the mirror, but spend the rest on presents for a marriage proposal!_

"Good idea."

_Then it's all fair. It's a choice. Home. Me._

"Thanks," he said to the doorman with a smile, running down the street to begin plans on the best marriage proposal ever.

Wolf asked around town to find the best restaurant possible for their special night. Everyone referred him to a very nice place down the street. He rapped urgently on the door, hoping someone would answer. An old man in a nightcap opened the door.

"Is this the best restaurant in town," he asked the man.

"Do you know what time it is," said the man grumpily. "Go away." Wolf ignored him, clutching his bag of money.

"No, I wish to make a reservation. I need the entire restaurant! It's for a marriage proposal." He was hardly unable to contain himself when he mentioned marriage. He was positively giddy at the thought of spending the rest of his life with Virginia. The old man in the nightcap tried to force the door closed on him, but Wolf dug in his bag and held out a handful of cash. The man stopped to consider and opened the door to allow Wolf inside.

"Now," said Wolf, "you're going to have to start working immediately. The dishes I have in mind are going to need obsessive attention, and a great deal of marinating and preparing." Wolf stuffed more money into the old man's hand. "Now, I want _romantic_ food," he gestured for emphasis, "food that will sweep her off her feet, but also glue her to her seat. I want her to feel as if she's had a meal that has changed her life! _This_ must be the finest meal ever cooked."

Wolf almost allowed his eyes to flash green at that moment, but was able to the wolf at bay. He wanted to do this as a man.

"I am the greatest chef in the Nine Kingdoms," said the old man. "Folks drive hundreds of miles just to eat my food."

"Yeah, well, my date is from another dimension so don't slip up," replied Wolf, handing the old man a list of dishes to prepare. The old man took one look and began to laugh.

"That's _thirteen main courses_!"

"Too much," asked Wolf, a little panicked.

"Well, not if you're really hungry, I guess. How many other guests?" Now Wolf felt a little embarrassed.

"Just the two of us."

"_Two_? I thought you were going to say twenty! This is far too much food for two people," the man cackled. Wolf snatched the list from him.

"You're right. Skip the soup!" Wolf began to scratch unnecessary dishes off the list and handed it back to the chef. He was nervous, and he was sure it was starting to show. The wolf was subdued now; it wasn't one for cowardice. That was a man's emotion.

After he left the restaurant, he found a composer willing to write a new piece of music specifically for Virginia, and he was able to find a fine red suit. He wanted to look his best so he could be the hero when Virginia would tell the story to their children. He was also able to commission a gondola to wait after hours for them so they could watch the fireworks that Wolf had prepared. He was so happy that his plans were all coming together.

"I still have tons and tons of money left," he said to himself as he walked down the street. "I'll keep the rest for Virginia so she can still buy the mirror!"

As he walked past a man putting out a sign for his jewelry shop, a thought hit him.

"Cripes! You fool! You almost forgot the most important thing!" He turned around and went into the shop.

"Excuse me," he said, approaching the man hurriedly. "I would like to buy–"

"Just one moment, sir," replied the shopkeeper. "Morning duties." He was watching a clock as if waiting for something. Suddenly, the whole shop burst into coo-coo clock song, but there was one that chimed a little late, just as the man had turned his attention to Wolf. The man smiled a small, regretful smile and took down the clock. He took it into a small room to the side. Wolf jumped a little when he heard a gunshot and a choking noise. It must have been a magic clock – a defective one. The man came back out of the room, closing the door behind him. Wolf couldn't decide if he liked this man or not.

"Very good morning to you, sir. How may I serve you?" _Finally_, Wolf thought.

"I need an engagement ring, and not just any ordinary ring." He bent down to examine the display.

"We don't sell ordinary rings, sir." Wolf raised his eyebrows at the man. That was good. Virginia wasn't an ordinary girl.

"Tell me a little about the lady," said the shopkeeper. "Is she a big girl?" Wolf looked up from the display, suddenly angry.

"No," he growled. "Succulently slender. Lean."

"Plain or pretty?" Wolf gasped.

"She's gorgeous! Are you trying to insult me?" The man rushed to his defense.

"Oh, no! Most assuredly not, sir. I am simply trying to fit the ring to the lady. Some rings might overwhelm a lady." Wolf was slightly mollified at that.

"No ring is more beautiful than my Virginia," he said, imagining her face.

"Sir, how romantic. She sounds like a girl in a million."

"Ten million. A hundred million!"

"Then I shouldn't insult you then by showing you these everyday gold and diamond engagement rings," said the man, opening up a box and shutting it just as quickly. He brought out another box and put it on the counter. "Or even these. Handmade by Royal Dwarves." This box was filled with lovely floral rings that popped with color and delicacy. Wolf moved to touch one and the man shut the box, surprising him. He took that box away and brought out another one.

"Feast your eyes instead on these," said the shopkeeper, opening it. Wolf gasped as he witnessed the rings instead bouncing as if to escape the box, crying, "Choose me!"

"I don't wish to be indelicate, sir, but these rings are incredibly expensive." Wolf held up his bag.

"Money is no object," he replied.

"You're my kind of gentleman, sir." The man smiled and closed the box.

"I thought those were nice," muttered Wolf.

"Oh, no, sir," the man replied, holding up one finger. "I have something unique in mind for you." He grasped the handle of an ornate display and pulled up, revealing a lovely golden oyster shell amidst a floral arch. The display alone was impressive.

Wolf gasped as the oyster opened. The ring was made simply from white gold, with a large pearl resting on top. He was a little surprised when it began to sing.

"_How I long to linger on your sweetheart's finger_." Wolf felt his face split into a wide grin.

"It is a singing ring, sir."

"Huff-puff! A singing ring. I have to have it!"

"The lady who slips this upon her finger will have no choice. She will simply say 'I do.'"

That was the deal closer. Virginia would _have_ to say yes if Wolf bought this ring for her! Still, with Virginia's record of distrust, Wolf was still a little skeptical.

"Are you sure?"

"No singing ring has ever received a rejection."

"Ever?"

"It comes with a lifetime love guarantee." Wolf deliberated for a moment.

_If I can just get her to put it on she will say yes. But will she put it on?_

"I'll take it!"

"It's yours. For the paltry sum of seven thousand Wendells." Wolf looked up in alarm.

"Seven thousand?!" He had to turn away to look in his money bag. He had enough, but if he bought this ring there wouldn't be enough for the mirror.

"Is there a problem, sir? There are more modest rings for less important ladies."

"No," Wolf growled. "I'll take it!"

Wolf passed over the money and took the ring. He looked at it happily, walking down the street as it sang.

"_I will love her chuckle / on your girlie's knuckle_."

"Oh, this is going to be the happiest day of my life," he said, tucking it into his pocket.

"_I will never fidget / jammed upon her digit_."

"Shh, you'll spoil the surprise! Be quiet," he told it.

"_I'll be sweet and fresh, wrapped around her flesh_."

"Wrapped around my –" Wolf stopped singing to himself when he realized his money bag was empty. He turned it inside out worriedly.

"Oh, I hope Tony's done well."

Wolf found Virginia and Tony back at the casino around the high roller's table, playing some game involving the slapping of cards. He quietly joined Virginia at her side.

"Where have you been," she demanded. It took everything he had not to giggle like a giddy schoolgirl.

"Just popped out for a walk," he stated simply. "How's he doing?" She just shook her head.

"Snap," cried Tony, slapping the pile of cards and chips, but an old lady beat him to the punch. Tony pulled back his hand slowly, looking stunned as the old woman collected her winnings.

"Sorry, dearie," she croaked. "Better luck next time." Tony sighed.

"Well, you certainly have been lucky for me," said the old woman, looking under the table. "So a deal's a deal. I suppose you'll want a biscuit more than this money, though."

Confused, the three of them took a peek under the table and grinned as one. Prince looked back at them with a bored manner and propped himself up on the table. Wolf expected he was saying something.

"Oh! The auction," exclaimed Tony. They took his chips and cashed them in before running to the auction house. On the way there was a dead elf in the middle of the street. He looked familiar. Wolf recognized him as the old elf that he had met at the cashier's desk the previous night.

"Sliced him for his money," said one woman sadly.

"Move it along. Just a dead elf. Wings ain't flapping anymore. Go home," yelled an officer. The three of them moved around the elf with respect and began to hurry toward the auction house. The mirror had just come to the stage, and the auction house was filled with people. If they were lucky they could get the mirror.

"Three thousand eight hundred gold pieces," announced the auctioneer. "Going once. Going twice."

"Five! Five thousand," yelled Tony desperately, holding up the bag of money. The crowd murmured in shock at their sudden entrance.

"Five thousand," asked the auctioneer, incredulous. "Will anyone increase on five thousand? Five thousand. Going once. Going twice."

"Ten thousand," announced a familiar voice from the back of the room. Everyone turned around in their seats to see to whom the voice belonged.

"It's _him_," exclaimed Virginia. Wolf growled. _The Huntsman_.

"What is he doing here," said Tony.

"Any advance on ten thousand," asked the auctioneer.

Wolf suddenly felt helpless. If he hadn't spent all his money he could've made an advance and gotten the mirror for Virginia.

"Sold." The auctioneer's gavel came down. Wolf felt his chest tighten a little. "To the gentleman with the pipe. Your name, sir?"

"Mr. Hunter," said the Huntsman lazily. Oh, Wolf could certainly have bit him then and there, but he was all the way across the room. "I'll pay immediately."

"He's got the elf's cane," said Tony. "That's how he got the money. He killed the elf."

The Huntsman was led into a room for buyers. They tried to follow, but were stopped.

"Only purchasers allowed in here," said a guard. They had no choice but to leave.

Virginia and Tony seemed to have deflated over night. Tony had mumbled something about a drink before breaking off on his own. Prince followed, of course. Who else could understand what he was saying?

"Virginia," he said, "I think you need to get your mind off of this for now. How about dinner tonight?" Wolf had meant it to come out sounding sympathetic, but he felt his voice tremble a bit on the last part.

"I don't know," she said sadly. Wolf tried not to let his sense of urgency show.

"Please?" She looked up at him for a moment and sighed.

"Okay, fine," she said. Wolf grinned.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure."

"Wonderful! Just let me change clothes for a moment," he said and bounded off to a room he had rented. When he came back, Tony and Prince were at the bar alone, drinking some kind of fruity, pink cocktail.

"Hello, boys! Has anyone seen Virginia."

"She'll be down in a few minutes," mumbled Tony, stirring his drink.

"Okay." Wolf nervously sat on a stool at the end of the bar, forcing himself not to pace the entire length of the room. He didn't even notice Tony talking intently to Prince.

"Boy, I'm ravenous! I've been fasting all day. I could eat a regiment of horses," Wolf said. Tony sighed and moved to sit beside him.

"You know, I'd like to have a few words with you."

"About what, Tone?"

"I think you know what I'm worried about."

"Is it your hair? I know it's falling out – "

"Not my hair! My daughter!" Tony looked at Wolf as if this was obvious.

"Your daughter?"

"Yes," said Tony in a stern voice. "I need to know if your intentions are honorable." Wolf frowned and turned his back to Tony for a moment to consider the answer to the question.

_Are my intentions honorable? Of course. I want to marry her. But essentially that means I want her to be my mate for life, so doesn't that just mean I want to mate. Guess so._

He turned back around to face Tony.

"No, not really," he replied honestly. Tony's eyebrows shot up.

"No?!"

"I can't deny it. I'm bordering, hovering, teetering on the dishonorable." He hoped Tony wouldn't hit him now. He'd rather not have to bite Virginia's father on the day of their engagement. Tony opened his mouth to say something and turned his head sharply in Prince's direction as if listening.

"Alright, now, you look here," he said to Wolf. "Virginia is a very vulnerable girl, and she's very sensitive – " But Tony didn't get to finish his sentence. Wolf gasped as Virginia came into view. He swiftly moved to be by her side.

"Virginia! You look so beautiful! Are you ready?" In all honesty, she was still wearing her usual traveling clothes, but Wolf thought she looked beautiful all the time.

"No, Wolf. I don't really feel like going." Wolf felt a lump form in his throat and tried not to cry.

"Oh, no! It's all planned," he said with a whine.

"I just – I'm not hungry."

"No! I've gone to a lot of trouble creating this . . . spontaneous evening." Virginia looked up at him with her lovely blue eyes. Her features began to soften and Wolf silently thanked the magic of the love town. She gave a small chuckle and turned to her father.

"Okay. We won't be long," she told him. Wolf put an arm around his future father-in-law.

"Don't worry, Tony. Your daughter's safe in my hands."

"So where are we going," asked Virginia. She didn't even notice the carriage full of flowers until Wolf opened the door for her. She gasped.

"Wolf," she said as she climbed in. Wolf smiled, looking at her figure. He fished the ring box out his pocket, just to make sure it was still there.

"_You're the luckiest man in the land because you've got a singing ring in your hand_."

"Shh, you'll spoil the surprise," he whispered.

"Who are you talking to," asked Virginia. He closed the box and put it in his pocket before she was able to see.

"Nobody. To the restaurant, driver. And drive as romantically as you can."

He got in the carriage and settled beside Virginia, smiling at her.

"Where is that music coming from," asked Virginia.

"Do you like it? I had it specially composed for you. It's called 'A Time for Commitment.'" He wanted her honest answer, but she only smiled and poked her head out the window to see the string quartet that had hitched a ride on top of the carriage. When she came back inside she was giggling. This was going well so far. She hadn't even asked how he had done it. He hoped she wouldn't. He could never lie to her, and telling the truth would cost him her heart.

They got to the restaurant and it was empty, as Wolf had requested. They got the best table at the back, and the food was wonderful. He hadn't been able to stop smiling as he ate. For once he had shown some decorum at the dinner table, for which he was proud.

"You are without a doubt the quirkiest girl in the Nine Kingdoms," he told her. She laughed softly.

"I bet you say that to all your girlfriends," she replied. Wolf frowned.

"You are my first girlfriend." Virginia's mouth popped open in surprise.

"What?! No! First as in _first ever_?" Wolf didn't know why this was so surprising.

"Well, yes. A wolf mates for life. Am I not your first boyfriend?" She laughed again.

"No, I've been out with loads of guys." Wolf felt his chest deflate a little.

"Oh," he said stupidly, frowning.

"Oh, but. . . nothing serious," she assured him. "I have a hard time trusting people. I just never want to jump unless I'm sure somebody's going to catch me." Wolf perked up at that.

"I'll catch you. And if I miss for any reason, I'll sit by your bedside and nurse you back to health." He tried to put all the sincerity he had into those words. She gave him a small smile. He could see in her eyes that she wanted to trust him, or maybe she already did and was having a hard time showing it. He leaned forward over the table and this time she didn't refuse him. He gulped a little before finally closing the distance.

In that one kiss, a bridge formed from his heart to hers. He could feel her soul creeping into his, taking over his very being. There was no going back from a kiss such as this. This was the kiss that Wolf had dreamt about since he was a cub, listening to stories of heroism and adventure. He was unaware of what was happening around him. There was only Virginia, the woman he loved, and in that moment he knew. . . she loved him back.

When at last they broke the kiss, they looked seriously at each other for a moment before they both the tension with goofy smiles. They even said "Cripes" at the same time. Wolf didn't ever want to be parted from Virginia again, for as long as he would live. It was a real struggle to return to his side of the table. The only reason he had been able to do it is because the waiters were bringing out a magnificent three-tiered cake.

"Oh, my God," Virginia giggled. "What an incredible evening. This is going to cost an absolute fortune!" It was time. He was suddenly nervous again.

"I have a present for you." Virginia's smile faltered a little in confusion. "A very special present."

Wolf reached into his pocket and retrieved the golden oyster shell. He took a deep breath before opening it and placing it on the table in front of Virginia. She looked up at him with shining blue eyes, a small breath of air escaped her lips in surprise. She seemed happy, at least. Wolf let out his own happy, nervous breath of air in response. There was no need for words. They understood each other.

"How have you paid for all of this," asked Virginia. Wolf blinked. That certainly wasn't the response he was hoping for.

"What?" His heart hammered in his chest and his palms suddenly went clammy with sweat.

"How have you paid for all of this," repeated Virginia, more fervently this time. What could he do? He would tell the truth.

"Oh! I won the Jackrabbit Jackpot last night." He saw her face visibly fall in confusion.

"Last night?"

"Mm-hmm."

"You said you lost everything." Wolf frowned. His breathing became shallow and panicked.

"Did I? Um. . .oh, well. I did win. . .some."

"You said you lost _everything_." He had to get her attention back on the ring. She had to put it on!

"I know, but look what I bought you!" She slammed the ring box shut angrily.

"Outside, when you were telling me how much you love me. You lied?"

"_What's happening to me? I cannot see._"

Wolf was truly beginning to panic. He couldn't lose her now, after everything that had happened. They had kissed!

"How much did you win?"

"Um. . . see. . . I don't r-r-really, um. . . I don't really remember," he lied. He knew she could see through it.

"How much," she demanded.

"I don't know. It was around. . . the ten thousand mark," he admitted softly.

"_Ten thousand_?! Ten thousand? We could have gotten the mirror back, and you spent it on _food_?"

"No, I didn't spend it on food! I spent it on _you!_" How could he make her understand? It was all for her. It had always been for her. Everything, from the time he had first seen her face. He felt desperation well up in his chest and drown his heart. He was drowning and he knew it. The only thing keeping him afloat was the fact that she had stayed with him.

"We could have gone home! We could have gone _home_! Don't you understand? I don't belong here! I want to go home," she cried, standing up from the table. _No, wait, Virginia!_ He was losing her and there was nothing he could do. He tried to bounce back from this with enthusiasm.

"No, you don't want to go home! I have lots of things planned. There's a gondola out back and there's fireworks and more fizzy stuff." He stood up from the table to face her. He forced a smile, hoping she would get back into her earlier mood.

"You don't care about _me_, you just care about yourself!" Wolf gasped and tried to take her hand, but she slapped it away.

"No, no, no! That's not true!"

"I never want to see you again," she cried. Wolf blinked. He was almost unable to register that she was leaving.

"No, wait! Virginia, please don't go!" He didn't go after her, though. She had said she never wanted to see him again, and he would do whatever made Virginia happy, even if it meant making himself unhappy. He stumbled backwards and fell into his chair. What just happened? They were having such a lovely time and then she had to ask about the money. He felt tears begin to run down his cheeks, hot and salty. His heart traveled to his throat, threatening to choke him.

"Why was I ever stupid enough to think that a girl like her would fall for an _animal_ like me?" His life was officially over. Without Virginia his life wasn't worth living. What would he do now?

"_Where's she gone? It's all gone wrong_," sang the ring. Wolf let out a long, mournful howl that was cut off by choking sobs. He was vaguely aware of the waiters in the hall witnessing his disgrace. He couldn't get Virginia as a man. He had tried to be a man, _really _tried. She hadn't wanted the wolf, either. She was afraid of it; he had seen so in her eyes in Little Lamb Village. She wanted someone she could trust. Wolf had been completely honest with her up until yesterday. One mistake was all it took. One mistake, and he had lost her forever. The chef eventually came by to ask him to leave so they could clean. He nodded and left. Now even restaurants were rejecting him. He didn't know where he was going so he just followed his wandering feet until he found a place to sit by the river.

He took the ring from its nesting place and slowly sat down the box.

"_You cannot win her. You cannot choose her. You are just a hopeless loser_."

Wolf looked down at the ring bitterly and flung it into the river. He didn't care what happened to it now. It hadn't worked. The singing ring had failed.

_Now you see what I told you all along, _came the Queen's voice from the river. _You are nothing without me. Will you come back to me now_?

Wolf sniffled and whined then, clearing his throat, replied, "Yes," in a husky voice.

Wolf woke up in the hotel feeling stiff and achy. For one glorious moment, he forgot about what had happened with Virginia. He was about to bound out of bed and go find her when he remembered. A small whine escaped his throat and he pulled his knees to his chest, protecting his heart. A lump formed in his throat, but he cleared it, determined not to shed any more tears over Virginia. She had made her choice, and it wasn't Wolf. He felt sick to his stomach. For once he didn't feel like eating anything, but he forced himself to gather his things and eat a little something at the hotel bar. He had to keep up his strength, after all. What use would he be to the Queen if he was weak?

Another wave of nausea hit him. He was truly the Queen's servant now. What would Virginia think about that? He shook his head, discarding the thought. _It doesn't matter now_. The Queen had told him that Virginia had been manipulating him this whole time, just to get his help. He had a difficult time believing that, but the Queen had sounded so sincere. _Had_ Virginia just been using him? It would've been only too easy to use Wolf's feelings for her against him. He had to admit that it made sense. Virginia didn't trust anybody. Why would she have trusted Wolf to come along? _Because she had only wanted someone to guide them, to protect them. Such a waste!_ He felt like Virginia was the wolf and he was the sheep. She had tricked him. _Had she? The kiss. . . _

Wolf shook his head again. No point dwelling on things that would never come to pass. He pocketed a small mirror he had seen spilling out of a woman's purse when her back was turned. At least breakfast at the bar was good for one thing today: sleepy patrons. He was to await further instructions from the Queen, but he had to leave Kissing Town as soon as possible. The happy couples, the magic, the music. . . all of it was making him want to bite someone, and he didn't fancy going back to prison anytime soon. He walked along the cobblestone street, shoulders hunched and brow furrowed. He felt like his face was going to freeze in a permanent frown. He heard incredulous conversation as he walked.

"Did you hear about the mirror-breaker," asked one woman to another.

"I did! Whatever was he doing on a roof with a magic mirror?"

Wolf perked up at that. Could it be? How many magic mirrors could be in this town? It _had_ to be them.

"No one knows, but I heard that the bad luck started here in town. Lots of people were angry."

"I imagine so. Good riddance to them. We don't want bad luck here."

Wolf stopped listening at that point. So the others had left town, too. He frowned. Where would they go? The mirror was broken; Virginia and Tony couldn't go home. Would they go back to the castle? Prince still needed to turn back into a man.

_Wolf_, said the Queen's voice. He fished the mirror out of his pocket and faced the Queen. He bowed to her image.

"My Lady," he said. She smiled.

_I want you to do something for me_.

"Very well." This was the part he was dreading. The Queen would want to know all about Virginia and the mirror.

_I want you to follow them_. He frowned.

"Follow who, Your Majesty?" _Please don't say Virginia_. He tried to keep as composed as possible.

_I think you know who, Wolf. _

The Queen smiled her enigmatic smile and broke contact, leaving Wolf to stare at his own image. He looked terrible. His eyes were sad and hooded, and he hadn't shaved in a few days. He was starting to look like the big, bad wolf after all. He shut the mirror with a snap and stowed it back in his pocket with a sigh. The _one_ thing he didn't want to do, and the Queen had asked him to do it. He was to be a spy. He let out a small growl and squared his shoulders. Very well. He would spy on Virginia. She hadn't wanted him anyway. Why should he care?

Wolf marched straight up to a carriage driver.

"Excuse me," he said. The man looked down at him from his seat.

"Morning, sir," said the man in a chipper attitude. "Where to?" Wolf shook his head.

"Nowhere. I heard something about a mirror-breaker." The driver's eyes darkened. "Can you tell me which way they went?" The driver squirmed a little in his seat.

"Don't know why you'd want to chase after bad luck, son," he replied, "but they went that way," he pointed, "toward the mountain. I heard they took some of the pieces." Wolf nodded.

"Thank you."

It _would_ be just like Virginia to try to put the mirror back together. He had lost track of the time. How many days had he stayed in the hotel? He wasn't sure. It felt just like yesterday, but the headlines on the papers said it had been a few days. Had he been so distraught that he hadn't noticed the time passing? _Oh, I'll never catch up_, he groaned inwardly. _But I have orders from the Queen._

When he had packed whatever food he could into a bag, he began his journey toward the mountain. Wolf hoped they hadn't gone as far as the Dwarf Kingdom. That would be hard to explain. The Dwarves were very secretive. When he finally got out of Kissing Town, he could see no mountain, only foothills, so he used his nose and hoped it wouldn't rain. It had already rained a couple of days ago, but it was a light rain. . . not enough to wash away Virginia's scent. He was already so attuned to it, he could follow her in his sleep. He smiled for the first time in days, a wicked, cunning smile. _I'm coming for you_, he thought.

The trail led him to a small farm house at the foot of a very large mountain, where the smell of trolls and something burning was strong. He felt his stomach clench. _This can't be good. I thought the Trolls had been turned into gold!_ He peeked in through one of the windows and saw a man trying to melt something shiny over a large pot. A goldsmith. Stupid man! He set the Trolls free! With Tony's bad luck, it was bound to happen. Virginia wouldn't have been the one to break the mirror – Wolf was sure of that. The scent was only light here, so he assumed they hadn't stayed. He followed the Trolls' stink and Virginia's lovely scent to a trail head. A sign read that questing was illegal without a permit. _Seriously? Who's guarding the trail then?_ Wolf sighed to himself and continued his hunt. Pretty soon the trail began to slope upwards.

A light breeze was blowing, for which Wolf was thankful. The air was getting thin and he was starting to sweat. A strong scent of fresh blood hit him and he wrinkled his nose. _Virginia!_ For a moment he began to panic, but then he remembered that she had dismissed him. _Calm down. She's no longer your concern. The Queen wants you to bring Virginia to her_. He would obey orders this time. He was determined to forget his feelings for Virginia. If he forgot, maybe it wouldn't hurt so much. Wolf's thoughts were interrupted by a loud growl coming from his stomach. He stopped to eat a quick sandwich or two. He couldn't stay long. The longer he stayed in one place, the farther he'd have to go to find them, and the Queen had said to do it quickly.

The closer he got to the top of the mountain, the more he noticed that there were bones of knights scattered amongst the rocks. Their armor was charred. _Dragons_, Wolf growled to himself. _Oh, Virginia. . . you didn't go into Dragon Mountain, did you?_ He groaned inwardly when he followed the scent to the bones of a very large dragon. His maw was open, guarding the door to the Dwarf Kingdom. He really didn't want to go underground; it reminded him too much of prison. Maybe he could contact the Queen for a better route. . . He took out the small hand mirror from his pocket and called on her.

_What_ _is it_, asked the Queen. She seemed a little more agitated than usual.

"The girl seems to have gone into the Dwarf Kingdom, Your Majesty," he reported. The Queen's eyebrow went up as her lips pursed, giving her a look of intrigue.

_Someone has tried to spy on me_, she said, ignoring his report. Wolf frowned, confused.

"Oh, dear. That's unfortunate," he mumbled. The Queen sighed.

_Dragon Mountain stands beside Snow White Falls. The only image my mirror can show me of the spy is underwater._

Wolf took a moment to process the information. That would mean that Virginia and the others were already through the mountain. How much time had it taken him to get here, anyway? Of course, he did have to admit to himself that he'd pitied himself for a couple of days in Kissing Town. Wolf chastised himself silently.

"Do you think it was the girl?"

_Yes_. Wolf nodded. _I have moved to Wendell's castle. Once you find the girl, bring her to me._

"Very well, Your Majesty. I'll find the Falls."

_Do it quickly_, she commanded. Wolf felt a strange pull on the back of his neck. The Queen's image disappeared from the mirror. He put it back in his pocket and decided that he could get to the Falls faster without going through Dragon Mountain. He'd been here before, once. His parents had told him the story of Snow White and the Evil Queen, and how it was rumored that Snow White had disappeared beneath the Falls. They had surprised Wolf and his siblings by taking them to the Falls when the family was moving. Wolf had thought it was fascinating, but his brothers had teased him about it. He huffed quietly to himself, glad that he had decided to break off on his own, but he also remembered that his parents had shown him a goat path around the mountain.

It took him quite a while to find it, but it certainly saved him time. He could see the Falls below him in the distance. All he had to do was follow the trail down to it, which proved to be more difficult that he thought. The smaller rocks kept slipping under his feet, making him slide forward. He lost his balance a few times and had the scrapes to prove it. Night was beginning to fall quickly, but he couldn't stop. There was nowhere to rest safely on the narrow trail. He would make it to the bottom first.

The moon had risen and the stars were twinkling overhead. Wolf stopped to admire them for a moment, thinking about how Virginia's eyes reflected the stars. He sighed sadly. She had broken his heart and had still somehow managed to continue on her quest for a traveling mirror. He had heard rumors that there was more than one. Maybe they were true.

He was glad when he finally reached the foot of the mountain. The air had gotten much cooler, and he'd had to put on his jacket. The Falls roared loudly as the water spilled over the cliff. Wolf walked upstream for a while until he came to a place where the river bank had been packed a little by footprints. He could barely smell the scent of wet dog here, but it was distinct. There was no scent of Troll. Wolf snorted in amusement. They couldn't track to save their lives. At least he knew he was going in the right direction. He sat down to rest, taking off his boots. They had filled with pebbles; he dumped them out. He didn't really want to draw attention to himself with a fire, but the air was getting too cold for comfort.

Wolf stared into the fire, wondering where Virginia was now. Was she thinking of him, too? _Of course not. Get a hold of yourself_, Wolf thought. _You could never win a girl like her_. His stomach clenched sadly as he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

Wolf awoke the next morning feeling sore and empty. He gorged himself on bacon until he felt ready to continue. His fire had gone out during the night and he was beginning to sweat again. He silently wished that the weather would make up its mind. He wore his jacket anyway, not wanting to stuff it back into the bag, which was no longer of any use to him. He had run out of food for now, except for a couple of apples. He stuffed them hastily into his pockets and discarded the bag.

He stood, squinting into the morning light, and took a deep breath. The scent was faint here, but he could smell them. Tony, Virginia, and the Prince were still together, at least. He walked a little further upstream until he came to the place where the scent was strongest. Luckily the river was shallow enough to cross here. He frowned, looking around him. _Where are they going?_

Assuming that they had come this way to talk to the Dwarves of Dragon Mountain, why did they need to cross the river, unless they were being chased? The question was . . . by whom – the Trolls or the Dwarves? Wolf couldn't smell the Trolls here, so he put the pieces together. This had "Tony" written all over it. What had he done _now_? Wolf's frown deepened. Why had they come here in the first place? The mirror. _Of course! The Dwarves are famous for making magic mirrors!_ How had they known? Prince must have told them. _So where did they go? And why?_ Wolf crossed the river as quickly as he could. Only parts of his theory made sense. One thing was certain. . . the Dwarves hadn't been able to send them home. Had Virginia been able to learn about the other traveling mirrors? She would find one if she had. He followed their trail into the woods. The air smelled clean and open here, unlike the Disenchanted Forest. He looked up in alarm. He was in the Fourth Kingdom, not too far from the castle. They were headed straight toward the Queen.

For a moment he was seized with panic. Wolf suddenly understood. The Queen had one of the traveling mirrors, and Virginia was on her way to take it. _Bad! Very bad!_ He began to pace back and forth.

_What do I do_, he thought. _Virginia can't go up against the Queen. Taking her mirror is the biggest mistake of all!_

"The Queen will kill her," he mumbled to himself. He scratched his temple in agitation.

_Isn't that what she's planning to do anyway? _You_ are going to deliver to Virginia to her. Does that make you any better?_

"Of course not," Wolf scolded. Suddenly he was filled with the clarity of an idea.

_Serve the Queen. Do what she says, but don't harm Virginia, no matter what._ _I will save her, and she will go home. She will be happy and safe. _

He chuckled nervously to himself, smoothing his hair back. He must be calm and collected. One wrong move and the Queen would suspect. His thoughts were so jumbled, he couldn't even sort out whom he was betraying.

_Don't think about it_, he told himself as he began walking. He caught Virginia's scent mixed with Trolls and another familiar scent – _the Huntsman_. He began to run. Her scent got stronger as he pushed forward. He had run for at least a mile until he got to a crossroads. One way was nine miles to the castle, the other was thirteen. The shortcut was through an enchanted swamp, while the long way looked more like a pleasant road through the woods. He stopped to breathe deeply. Virginia and Tony's scents were pulling strongly to the left while the Trolls' scent moved to the right. Had they escaped? It wouldn't be too difficult; Trolls are very stupid. He frowned when he realized Prince's scent wasn't among them. Wolf groaned inwardly. Of course she would take the shortcut. If he knew Virginia, she was probably trying to rescue Prince from the Trolls. They were going to the castle for Prince, not the mirror! Still, the swamp was a dangerous place.

_Virginia, how do you expect to get out of here without me_, he growled. He had heard rumors about the swamp.

The Evil Queen of the Snow White story had been forced to wear the iron shoes of the Trolls, to dance at Snow White's wedding. Afterward, she had dragged herself to this swamp to heal her blistered feet and plot her revenge. Wolf squared his shoulders.

_Just because no one has seen or heard of the Evil Queen since then, that doesn't mean she's still in the swamp. _He marched forward confidently, following his nose. It was difficult to track her through the stagnant water smell. It reeked of fungi and mold, and the air was so close and humid it was difficult to track anything. It took all of his concentration to pinpoint Virginia's scent. He could no longer smell Tony with her at one point. That worried him a little, but he continued to follow Virginia's scent. If he knew her at all, she would find her father somehow.

He ran across Tony and Virginia's scents together. Finally their scents seemed to converge. He walked for another quarter of a mile until he got to the place where their scents were strongest. Wolf almost didn't spot them in time. Virginia and Tony were sleeping atop Mushroom Island, and vines were slowly creeping around them, threatening to choke out their lives.

In that moment, Wolf made his decision. He knew he couldn't live in a world where Virginia didn't exist. He ran to her side as fast as he possibly could. His feet barely touched the ground before he pushed off again, but he felt as if he were running in molasses. Finally he reached her side, breaking her free of the vines. She shot upright, choking and clutching her neck.

"Oh, I never should have eaten the apple," she exclaimed. Wolf didn't bother trying to figure out what that meant. He rushed over to help Tony. He was almost covered from head to foot in the vines. Wolf suspected that he had fallen asleep before Virginia. Tony sat upright as well, sputtering.

"Lights! All the lights are out!" Wolf looked around briefly. He could smell eggs and mushrooms. There was evidence of a small fire and a dirty frying pan. He rolled his eyes. _They ate the magic mushrooms_. Wolf rushed back to Virginia's side.

"I almost died back there," said Tony, gasping. Virginia seemed confused and panicked, but she threw herself into Wolf's arms. His relief was extraordinary. He had almost lost her forever.

"How did you find us," she gasped.

"Virginia," he whispered. "I've been following you for a long time." Virginia broke her hold on him and grasped his shoulders as if checking to make sure he was real. He stroked her face, trying to calm her. Something had happened, he could see it in her eyes. . . something more than almost being choked to death by plants, but before he could ask she pulled him into another embrace. She seemed relieved that Wolf had found her. He looked into her eyes again and he knew. . . she had forgiven him. She was even glad that he was with her. Tony sat in silence at this time. Wolf silently thanked him. Tony wasn't altogether clueless.

"We should go," said Wolf quietly. Virginia nodded, not taking her eyes from his face. He held her gaze for a moment then looked away. He was once again conflicted. What would she think about his dealings with the Queen? He would have to do whatever necessary from this point to get Virginia home safely.

"Where did you go? After you left Kissing Town," asked Virginia as they walked. Tony walked ahead, trying not to listen, Wolf hoped.

"Kissing Town? I went off for a while, to think about things," he told her, which wasn't altogether untrue. He'd done his thinking in the hotel room, he supposed. "I picked up your trail a few days ago."

"How? We went through a mountain." Wolf absentmindedly grabbed her hand and held it.

"Virginia. . . I could follow your scent across time itself." He continued walking, her delicate hand warm in his. Virginia pulled on his arm slightly. He stopped and turned to face her.

"You seem different," she told him. He held her gaze unreservedly and took a deep breath. He could feel it, too. He suddenly felt more confident. No, he felt more like a _man_ than he ever had when he was trying to impress her. How did that happen? He also noticed that Virginia seemed stronger, more relaxed than usual. For once he felt relaxed.

"We're both different," he replied. Virginia nodded. He turned to keep walking again, but Virginia pulled him back to her. His brow furrowed in confusion for a moment, but he accepted her attention. There was something in her eyes. . . Virginia giggled nervously.

"I didn't mean to chase you away," she admitted. Was that it? "Everything was just happening so quickly, you know, and . . ." she brought her hand up to stroke his cheek, "I really _do_ like you." Wolf said nothing, but his heart was speaking for him. He brought his hand up to hers, hoping for more.

"Wha–" Wolf whispered.

"I like you a lot. I never – I never want to hurt you." Virginia giggled nervously again. "I think I love you." She looked down at her feet shyly and slowly met his gaze.

Had Virginia just admitted she loved him? His heart was threatening to explode from his chest. He had no words. Wolf could only stand there and grin down at her. His mind was filled with such clarity, and his heart was swollen with love. He could feel fireworks going off in his stomach. The only response he had was a small gasp of air and a disbelieving smile. _How?_ He didn't care. Virginia had said she loved him! He took her hand and silently led her down the path after her father. He would do something about the romance after the swamp. It was too dangerous in this place. Wolf certainly didn't want to have to wait. Virginia _finally_ trusted him, and he was going to have to betray _someone_. He decided the best way to keep her safe was to play the part. He would have to rely on his wolf instincts for this one.

As it turned out, the wolf was exactly what they needed. His senses felt much sharper than usual. Wolf didn't know if it was because he was looking through rose-colored glasses or if he was just tense because the Queen was so near. She had somehow made her way from the old ruined castle into the Fourth Kingdom, just in time for Prince Wendell's coronation. Wolf had a bad feeling about this. He suddenly realized that he had grown fond of the Prince during their journey together. The Queen intended to put the dog imposter on the throne. It just wasn't fair!

Wolf made sure that his steps were quick and deliberate. He wanted out of this wretched swamp as fast as possible. Virginia's hand was still in his, and he very much just wanted to stop and hold her. That wasn't going to save Prince, though, and they didn't have a lot of time. It was mid-afternoon, and the sun's light was almost starting to fade. Luckily, the swamp was nowhere near as large as the Disenchanted Forest. _That_ had been a nightmare to navigate. Wolf smiled to himself at the memory of rescuing Virginia from the Huntsman. His smile faded when he thought of what he had to do next. Would she forgive him? Of course she would. She had said she loved him! If her love was true, she would understand. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts and deliberate steps that he was almost surprised when they came upon clean air and hard ground.

"Come on," he exclaimed, letting go of Virginia's hand and bounding forward through the tall weeds. He stopped with a mild gasp at the sight before them.

"Journey's end," he told him in a hushed voice. "Wendell's castle!"

"That's where the mirror is," said Tony.

"That's how we're going to get home," replied Virginia with a pensive sigh.

"Let's take a little rest before we go on," suggested Tony as he took off his jacket. "I'm going to find some water. Do one of you guys want to go get some wood?"

"I'll go," volunteered Wolf.

"Yeah, I'll go with you," said Virginia in a faraway voice. They both turned back toward the forest and began to gather firewood.

Wolf was keenly aware that they were finally alone. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Every time he would pick up a new stick he would glance her way, only to see that she was staring back at him. Hope sprung up in his chest at the sight of her. Wolf knew what he wanted to do. Would she accept him as her mate now? He didn't know if he could take it if she refused. Maybe he could ease her into it with a game. He felt listless and a little nervous when he finally spoke.

"Virginia?" Her eyes darted up to him as she bent to pick up another stick.

"Yeah?"

"Um. . . there's something I'd really like you to do for me – I mean, _with _me. And I think I deserve it, given my multiple savings of your life."

During his speech she had stood up straight, her rosy lips parted and her eyes round with wonder. Her cheeks were flushed in the most becoming way.

"I know what you want to do and the answer is yes," she said, all in one breath. Wolf dropped his pile of sticks in surprise and anticipation. He hadn't expected her answer to be so forthcoming.

"Oh! Oh, _cripes_!" He stepped toward her, barely holding himself together. He touched her soft, creamy hands softly, which were still clutching her bundle of sticks as if it were the only thing rooting her to the spot.

"I want you _so much_," Wolf exclaimed to her.

"I know. I want you, too," she replied. Her voice sent shivers down his spine.

"Alright, alright, alright," he growled softly. "You run into the woods, and I'll cover my eyes."

Virginia's eyebrows shot up, her eyes full of questions.

"Sorry?" Did he not make it clear?

"Into the trees! I'll cover my eyes and I'll count to one hundred!" Virginia gave a confused laugh.

"Are you serious?"

"Oh, yes! I won't cheat! I promise, I won't cheat." He scratched his temple the way he did when he was feeling particularly wolf-y. Virginia's laugh rung in his ears like the sweetest little bell.

"That's not the point," she told him.

"Alright, alright! Maybe I'll count a little quicker after fifty, but I promise you'll get a proper count from me."

"I am not playing hide and seek with you," she said with obvious humor.

Wolf was done trying to convince her. He covered his eyes and began to count loudly and deliberately.

"One, two, three –"

"No!"

"– four, five, six," he peeked through his hands and Virginia ran away with a squeal, "_seven_, eight, nine, ten, eleven, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen," the count was going to slow for him, "seventy-two, seventy-three, eighty-four, ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one-hundred! _Comiiiiiiiing_!"

Wolf growled and sniffed the air. He liked this game already, mostly because of the prize at the end. He set off in one direction before realizing he made a mistake. He turned around and headed the opposite way, following Virginia's lovely scent. Her hormones were making him crazy. This was it.

He was impressed. She had tried to wind her way through the trees, going downwind. It was harder to catch her scent that way. He came across a small clump a bushes where she may have lingered for a bit before moving on, but she hadn't gone far. Virginia's scent was getting stronger and stronger. He felt like a giddy predator. He wanted to laugh and howl at the same time, but he mustn't give away his position. Virginia would run away even more! Wolf ran until the scent became fainter. That wasn't right. He turned around and barely caught a glimpse of her through another clump of bushes. She hadn't seen him yet so he decided to sneak up on her. His tail was beginning to feel rather cramped in the seat of his pants, as it was beginning to wag uncontrollably. Virginia was looking around her, but she was unaware of his presence. He popped out of the bushes with a playful growl. She squealed in surprise and laughed.

Wolf could take it no longer. He pounced, growling into her ear and nuzzling her neck. Virginia gave a growl of her own. The sound sent another shiver down his spine. He rolled her over on her back. He wasn't sure what kind of look he gave her, but she was looking at him with a carnal fire in her eyes.

Virginia was having just as much fun with this game as him. She accepted him as his mate. _Finally_, he thought. They stopped for a moment to stare into each others eyes, panting hard and growling. Virginia was grasping the lapel of his jacket roughly, as if she were forcing him to stay close to her. He liked that she had found some strength when he was gone.

She went over the edge with him and back, cradled in his arms. He hoped he hadn't hurt her in his passion. It took a moment for them both to calm down, but Wolf knew that he and Virginia had connected in an almost spiritual way.

"Cripes," Virginia gasped, running her hand through her hair. Wolf smiled and gave her a tender kiss. After the roughness, it felt even more intimate. His tail had somehow come free during their interlude and was now wagging tiredly.

"We should probably get back to Dad," she suggested.

"Yeah, okay," replied Wolf absentmindedly.

He didn't even notice that her jacket was hanging crooked off her shoulders, or that her steps were wobbly and meandering. Tony was waiting by a large tree with the water that he had found now in a pot, ready to boil.

"It's about time," Tony said. "Where's the wood for the fire?"

"Huh," mumbled Virginia. "Oh, we couldn't find any." It was a flimsy excuse, but Wolf didn't care.

"You couldn't find any wood in a forest?"

"Hello, Tony," mumbled Wolf, a little out-of-breath.

"You don't have any wood either," Tony accused.

"Yes, thank you," he replied, scratching his temple. His face and hair were sweaty, and he was sure his face was flushed from the exercise. His own steps were wobbly and unsure. It had finally happened. He could only think to himself, _Follow Virginia_.

The guests for the coronation began to arrive on the road by carriage, which were laden with presents. A boisterous man was laughing in a lovely blue and gold carriage. Wolf gasped.

"That's Old King Cole," he told them. "He looks good. They're all going to the castle for Wendell's coronation! Come on!" This time Virginia followed him without question, but Tony seemed confused about something. He wouldn't worried about that for now.

"Let's just walk in there," said Tony as Wolf began to search for a spot to rest at the roots of a large tree.

"No, this is no longer Prince Wendell's castle. It's controlled by the Queen. The guards may now be _her_ eyes. We can trust no one."

"Wolf," said Virginia. She sat beside him, looking concerned.

"I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"The Queen. . . "

"Yeah?"

". . . is my mother." The look in her eyes told him that she had been afraid of what he would think about this news. He decided to set her mind at ease.

"Oh. I knew that. From the first moment I smelled you." Virginia let out a small puff of air. Wolf would always love that look of wonder in her eyes. He lifted his hand to her temple and scratched it for her. He smiled at her, encouraging a small smile from her in return.

"Alright, what now," asked Tony. He'd had the sense to give Virginia some privacy for this news, but now he came closer.

"We'll wait here until dark until we try and enter the castle," replied Wolf.

"What do we do all day," asked Tony.

"Sleep," he replied with a private smile to Virginia. "We're exhausted, are we not?"

"Definitely," said a sleepy Virginia. Wolf lay back against the tree with one arm behind his head and the other arm wrapped securely around Virginia as she rested on his chest. He felt like he couldn't be happier in this moment.

"Did I miss something," asked Tony. Neither of them replied so he gave up and settled into a spot of his own.

Wolf sighed, content. Virginia was his now, only his. He wouldn't let anything take her away from him again. He was sure of that. He pushed the concerns about what might happen in the castle out of his mind. For now, he only wanted to be with her. He wanted to keep her safe as they both slept in the looming shadow of the Queen.

The whistles and booms of fireworks were going off overhead as a signal to start the coronation ceremonies. If they weren't about to sneak into a heavily-guarded castle it might have been romantic. Wolf couldn't think about that now, though. His stomach was twisted in knots with worry. The only thing he knew for certain is that the Queen wanted the Prince alive to witness her victory, and that she seemed threatened by Virginia. He had to keep Virginia safe at all costs.

"How are we going to get in," whispered Tony.

"Well. . . I have an idea," replied Wolf, "but you're not going to like it."

Virginia frowned a little at that but followed him anyway. He led them to the bank of the moat surrounding the castle. Wolf heard a groan from Tony, but he surprisingly had no protestations. One by one, each of them slid into the water as silently as possible. Wolf felt his nose wrinkle at the smell. It was horrible. Virginia didn't complain at all. Wolf once again admired her newfound strength. He pointed toward a wooden bridge nearby, where two guards were pacing back and forth. Virginia set her jaw and nodded, following behind Wolf. Tony made more noise than Wolf would have liked, but the guards weren't taking notice so he didn't bother to quiet him. He felt his heart hammering in his chest as they passed directly under the guards, their boots stomping noisily on the wooden planks above their heads. Then Wolf spotted the thing he had been hoping to see: a grate leading under the castle.

"Look," he whispered to the others, "that looks promising."

"Promising? What are you talking about," whispered Tony in a panicked voice.

"If we swim under the grill, we're bound to surface somewhere in the castle," he replied.

"_Somewhere_," hissed Virginia.

"Oh good. For a second there I didn't think you had a plan." Wolf rolled his eyes at Tony's sarcasm.

"Follow me," he said, sucking in a great breath.

He dove for a few feet before he felt the stone edge of he castle under the grill then pushed himself under it. His lungs were beginning to burn so he let out a small bit of air. That made it a little better, but he knew he had to find the end of the tunnel fast. It was longer than he thought it would be. Maybe it didn't come up anywhere. He pushed forward as fast as he could, hoping he wouldn't die by drowning in castle sewage. What a way to go. More than once he bumped his head against the ceiling. The weight from his clothes was slowing him down too much. He had almost decided to discard his shirt when he felt the walls of the tunnel open up into a large pool. He went up and broke the surface with a gasp. Air! Water and probably some other stuff was spilling from the ceiling at random intervals. Wolf was able to avoid it and swim toward the edge, pulling himself up out of the water. It seemed to be some kind of storage cellar. He shook himself off as best as he could and looked toward the tunnel anxiously.

"Come on, Virginia," he coaxed. A moment later, Virginia broke the surface, gasping just as he did. He held out his hand to her and she took it.

"Oh, I thought I was going to drown," she told him. He helped her up and patted her back a little as she coughed.

"Are you alright," he asked.

"Where's Dad?" Wolf frowned.

"I don't know."

"Come on, Dad!" Virginia was beginning to sound anxious.

"That passage was very thin at the top," Wolf admitted. There were bubbles coming up, but no Tony.

"Just come on through," Virginia coaxed.

"Come on, Tony."

"I'm going to have to go after him." Virginia had almost dove back into the water when Tony finally surfaced, arms flailing. He sputtered and coughed, blinking the water out of his eyes. He also had the bad luck of getting caught under the water from the ceiling and he let out a great yelp, swimming toward their voices.

"Are you okay," Virginia asked as they pulled him up.

"Yeah. I almost drowned in there!" It took everything Wolf had not to roll his eyes, but he did growl at him.

"Oh, don't exaggerate," he said. "It's this way."

"Okay, I need a towel," whispered Tony.

"_Towels? _We need _weapons_," replied Virginia. Their chatter was distracting Wolf so he shushed them.

"Doors! Come on!"

Two doors, very large and made of sturdy materials, were blocking their way. They jiggled the iron rings that functioned as handles, but they didn't budge. A great croak sounded from behind them, which gave Wolf a niggling sensation in the back of his mind. Wolf let out a small gasp when he saw the toad nestled comfortably on a pile of burlap.

"One door leads to safety," croaked the toad. "One door leads to a horrible death."

Wolf ran up to the toad, a little panicked. Virginia was beside him, staring at the toad in wonder.

"Oh, I learned this in school and I can _never_ remember it," he told her.

"You may ask one question," said the toad, "but I will always lie."

"Okay, if we ask him which door is the safe door–

"–then he'll lie and say it's the other one," Wolf finished.

"Is that it," asked Virginia nervously.

"Or is it the other way around?"

"I don't know!"

"Time's up," stated the toad.

"Alright! Wait," shouted Tony. "I have a question." Wolf looked back at him. Tony had a madness in his eyes that made Wolf back away.

"What is the _point_ of having a door that has a horrible death behind it? Huh?" Tony picked up the toad. "_What does that achieve?!_"

"Get your hands off me," exclaimed the toad. "What are you doing?"

"What is the purpose of your life," asked Tony as he carried the toad toward the doors, "just to be a pain?"

"Don't touch me there! Only my girlfriend touches me there!"

Tony opened one of the doors and threw the toad into it. A moment later there was a loud boom. Fire and dust came through the door. Tony's eyes grew wide but he remained unamused. Virginia's mouth was pursed into a round O, her body instinctively leaning toward Wolf.

"I guess it's the other one," said Wolf to break the tension.

The other door led to a clean hall. He suddenly felt very dirty and smelly. They would stand out horribly if anyone were to see them now. Luckily no one was down here. Wolf expected that was on the Queen's orders. She knew how Wolf liked to work.

"These are the Royal Chambers," he whispered to the others. "The Queen will sleep as near her dog imposter as possible. Now, my deduction is that she will have the Prince in the very next room. There." He pointed toward one of the doors and opened it, only to be overrun with brooms and mops and other custodial equipment. It made quite a loud ruckus.

"Maybe I'm wrong. Close the door." They stuffed the brooms back in the closet and moved on to the next room.

Wolf pushed the door open. It squeaked a little on its hinges. It was dark in this room and appeared unused. The crimson sheets were perfectly laid out on the bed, and there was an arrangement of lilies on a table right in the middle of the floor.

"This must be a guest room," he said.

"No," said Virginia, "this is her room." She looked around as if in a daze. Wolf wondered what it was she could be feeling. Tony shut the door as Virginia moved further into the room. Wolf searched a few things before he realized the she was standing in front of a grand set of curtains. She pulled them aside, revealing a much larger room. The room that held the bed must have served as the antechamber before the Queen had ordered the furniture to be rearranged.

The other room was dank and dark. Five tall objects had been shrouded in black material and set strategically in a circle around the room.

"What are those," asked Tony.

"Yeah, what are those," repeated Wolf. Virginia moved as if in a trance. Tony walked over to one of the objects and pulled the material off it, gasping when he saw what it was.

"Mirrors," he exclaimed. Virginia snapped out of her daze when she realized that Wolf and Tony were revealing the other mirrors.

"Oh, I've got it," shouted Tony. Wolf examined it. "This is it. The other traveling mirror!"

Virginia came over to look at it. She didn't seem like herself. Wolf didn't want her to go, but he knew it was the only way to keep her safe from the Queen. Wolf couldn't go with her, though. He had to stop the Queen from putting her dog imposter on the throne. Tony pulled the latch on the frame and a picture of the other world came into view.

"Manhattan," Tony gasped. "We found it! We can go home!" Wolf frowned. A lump was beginning to form in his throat. He had caught a very familiar scent. Virginia wasn't looking at the mirror.

"Virginia, what," asked Tony. "No, let's just go home. Come on."

"I can't go yet," she said. Wolf looked at her with surprise.

"What? Yes, you can. Would you please? Wolf, tell her. Let's go. Let's just go."

Wolf was caught in the middle again, but he didn't get a chance to say anything.

"No! I have to see her first," said Virginia. Something moved in the shadows. _Oh, no_. Wolf inched away from Virginia slowly. She didn't even notice.

"No, you don't," said her father. "Look, she is not your mother. Whoever this person is, she is not Christine. She's not the woman that we knew!"

"We have been led here all along! Don't you see? It was never the mirror! It was just a way to bring us here to meet _her_."

"Virginia, let's go home while we can still go home."

"No, I have to see her."

Wolf admired Virginia's determination usually, but this was not one of those times. The Queen had come in silently, hiding in the shadows.

"Your last request is granted," she announced. The Huntsman was standing behind her protectively. Wolf felt his gut wrench as he understood that now was the time to play the part. He approached the Queen with confidence and gave a bow before anyone else had a chance to speak. _Protect Virginia_.

"Did I do well, Your Majesty," he asked in a grandiose voice.

"_Excellent_ well," she replied. Wolf let out a pleased growl. Virginia looked from the Queen to him.

"What," she asked in a small voice, frowning. _Keep talking. Don't let it become an issue._

"I thought it safest to stick with them, make sure they don't spoil your plans," he told the Queen.

Wolf knew that Tony was staring at his wife and that Virginia was moving toward him, but he kept his eyes on the Queen. If he showed her any disrespect she would kill them all then and there.

"What have you done," asked Virginia.

"It's very simple, Virginia." He took a grape out of a nearby fruit bowl, threw it up in the air, and caught it in his mouth. "I obey the Queen." He gave Virginia a cunning smile and took his place beside the Huntsman.

"Christine, what are you doing here? Don't you recognize us?"

The Queen gave Tony a warning look and the Huntsman stepped forward to protect her.

"I've never seen either of you before."

"Of course you have. I'm your daughter, Virginia."

The Queen's expression didn't change.

"Christine," said Tony, moving toward her. "Don't look through me." The Huntsman put a knife to his throat and he stopped in his tracks. "Don't look through me, alright? It's me. It's Tony!"

A look of surprise crossed the Queen's face for a moment. Wolf sensed that her anger was growing and he backed away.

"I said I don't know who you are!"

Tony's face went slack with hurt. Wolf had never seen Tony like that in all their travels. It hurt just to watch. He couldn't keep his eyes from Virginia. He had to stay composed. He was alone now.

"Mom, we came from New York, where you used to live!"

Wolf felt the Queen's anger dissipate for a moment as her eyes glossed over in response to some faraway memory. Virginia's eyes were filled with hope as she saw her mother breaking through her Royal shell. For a moment Wolf thought it would work, but the Queen quickly regained her composure.

"This is just magic to distract me," she said, setting her jaw the same way Virginia did. Wolf growled a little at Virginia. He felt despicable. Virginia pointedly avoided looking at him. He supposed he deserved it.

"My Lady," chimed in the Huntsman. The coronation would begin any moment now.

"Um . . . leave me alone with this girl and take him to the dungeon. Bring Wendell to me."

The Huntsman pressed the knife further into Tony's neck to get him to move.

"Wolf." He loud out an obedient whine. The Queen brought her hand up to stroke his face. "You can go to the kitchen now."

And so he left Virginia alone with her mother. He felt torn, but the Queen was too powerful. There was no way he could be victorious in a fight against her. For now he would have to obey her.

The first thing he did was get a bath. One must be clean when handling food or it tastes awful. He donned a loose white shirt, a red vest, and red trousers, as was the uniform of the kitchen servers. Wolf couldn't get Virginia out of his head. He kept wondering if the Queen had spared her life or locked her in the dungeon or let her go home. The only thing he could do was cook in the kitchen, which as it turned out, was right where he needed to be.

The Queen had ordered the most powerful poison to be put in all the toasting glasses by the end of the evening. It would take a great deal of cunning to trick her. Wolf had to be at his very best. The Giant Slug he was supposed to be cutting kept trying to slither off the cutting board. He pinned it down with a fork and cut off a large slice, depositing it into a large bubbling vat of the red poison. It began to froth and boil. Wolf chortled.

"Oh-ho-ho. That's good." He noticed the Queen's entrance and moved to her side.

"All present and correct," he told her.

"As you commanded, Majesty," announced the Head Chef, "the most powerful poison ever created." The chef stuck a ladle of the poison under the Queen's nose and she recoiled slightly.

"Smells divine," she said politely. She seemed to have come out of her meeting with Virginia unfazed. Wolf didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. "Have you tasted it yet?"

The chef frowned.

"'Course not, Majesty."

"Well then, how do you know it's the most powerful poison ever made."

"Yeah, how do you know," repeated Wolf. The chef was beginning to sweat.

"Well?" _Try it_." The chef didn't wish to invoke the Queen's wrath. He bent over his ladle. His tongue barely touched the poison and then his entire body went rigid. He gasped, his tongue curling inward and slumped to the floor, dead as a door mouse. Wolf almost slipped up and whined, but he knew the Queen was watching. It was a pity that he had to prove it was poison before he could switch it out for something harmless.

"My crafty little Wolf," said the Queen, stroking his cheek. He wanted nothing more than to slap her hand away, but instead he leaned into it. "You had me worried for a while."

"Oh, when you freed me from prison, I agreed to serve you. A _wolf_ always keeps his bargain." He kissed the back of her hand to show her his loyalty. She smiled at him.

"After tonight, when I rule the Nine Kingdoms, wolves will be very important. I will make them my secret police. _You_ will be the Chief." She pointed at him as she left and he gave her a small bow, trying to act excited.

"Huff-puff! Chief Wolf!"

He went back to the poison. Now that the Head Chef was dead, he was the only one in the kitchen, aside from the occasional waiter that came to get a tray of h'orderves. Wolf searched through the cabinets until he found the vial of pink dust he was looking for and smiled. Yes, Troll dust would do nicely.

Wolf struggled to focus on the task at hand. He heard an announcement that Queen Cinderella had come to the coronation. He couldn't believe it. She would be nearly two-hundred years old! Wolf could hear the rumble of conversation coming from the Grand Hall. The guests sounded impatient, which made Wolf even more nervous. His mind kept slipping back to the look on Virginia's face when he had said he obeyed the Queen. He cursed himself silently for hurting her, but it was a necessary evil.

Suddenly Wolf heard loud fanfare. The dog prince's entrance was being announced. Wolf had to hurry! He switched the hemlock for Troll dust as quickly as possible and stirred it into the potion, thankful for his sleight-of-hand. The kitchen had gotten a little crowded since multiple chefs were now working on the entrees for dinner. It was almost time for the Royal toast. Wolf hurried to ladle the potion into silver goblets, careful not to spill a drop. He donned a Royal server's coat and placed all the goblets onto a rolling cart.

He pushed the cart down the hall and through the doors to the Grand Hall. Wolf gasped a little at the spectacle before him. All of the Royals were there! He walked up to the first person he saw and told them the Royal Toast was coming up. As he rolled past them, each Royal took a goblet from the cart. He was careful not to address them for too long, though. Wolf didn't want to seem disrespectful, and he knew the Queen was watching from somewhere.

"Royal Toast," he said, wheeling up to Bluebeard. The stout man picked up a goblet and nodded to him. When Cinderella approached the cart, it was all he could do not to kneel at her feet. She had always been an inspiration to him. A lowly serving girl, lifted to the status of Queen, all because a Prince had fallen in love with her. Stories with happy endings were always Wolf's favorites. He wasn't sure if _this _one would end happily. Queen Cinderella waved her hand to dismiss him. Once he was sure every guest had taken a goblet, he wheeled the cart back into the kitchen and left it there, picking up a serving platter containing the four silver goblets for the King and his advisors.

Another fanfare sounded. The dog imposter must have gone through the three tests of wisdom, bravery, and humility by now. Wolf peeked through the crack in the door and watched as the crown was about to be placed on the imposter's head.

"If no one else has any objects as to why this man should not be King, then I do solemly–"

"Wait," barked Cinderella. Every eye in the room turned to her. She stood up from her throne and approached the Prince. "_I_ question him."

The dog prince let out a small bark and managed to turn it into a gasp somehow. Wolf rolled his eyes.

"Do you," asked the dog imposter, leaning forward on his throne.

"Are you _really_ Prince Wendell White, grandson of the late Snow White, the man who would be King?" Wolf smiled. He knew there was a reason he liked Cinderella.

The dog prince lost his composure for a moment, sputtering that he was in fact the Prince.

"I. . . am. . ."

Wolf hoped that Virginia and Tony had found some way to escape, if they were still alive. Virginia would find a way. The dog prince stopped and frowned for a moment.

"No," he said. The whole room gasped in surprise. "No! I am an imposter!" The crowd gasped again. He stood up from his throne, holding his arms out in surrender.

"I'm not a Prince. I am. . . I am. . . ordinary. I will never be great like Snow White. Some are born to be great, but . . . I am a pack animal. I'm not a leader." The dog imposter kneeled. "I am a retriever!"

_A Golden Retriever_, thought Wolf.

"I do not want the job," said the imposter. "I will not take the job. I am not worthy."

_Couldn't agree more. Come on, Cinderella. See through him!_

Cinderella put her hands on her hips and studied him. Incredulous gasps and murmurs came from the audience. Cinderella took a step toward him and turned to face the guests.

"He has passed the third test," she said. "He has shown humility."

_NO!_ Wolf banged his palm against the door frame in frustration and hoped again that Virginia had found some way to escape the dungeon. The cheers were deafening.

"He has passed the three tests! Now let him be crowned!"

The dog imposter stood up, grinning from ear to ear. He took his place on the throne once more and the crown was placed on his head.

"King Wendell! King Wendell! Happy Ever After! Happy Ever After!" The crowd chanted his name and called for Happy Ever After, not knowing that at any moment the Evil Queen would reveal herself. She had never told Wolf her full plan, but he was positive it had something to do with ruling _all_ of the Kingdoms, not just the Fourth. He was having to improvise as he went along. Wolf approached the new King with the goblet tray and bowed, grinding his teeth a little as he grinned.

"Time for the Royal Toast, Your Majesty," he said. The imposter took one of the goblets, his tongue lolling unceremoniously as he sniffed its contents. Wolf strained his senses for any sign of Virginia. Her scent was very faint, but it was there. He let out a little sigh of relief.

_She's alright_, he thought.

The dog King lifted his goblet for the Toast.

"To ever-lasting peace and all the bone we can gnaw!"

The crowd lifted their goblets in response and echoed the King's toast, a little confused. They all tipped their goblets back and drained the contents. Wolf smiled, scratching his temple. He hoped this would work.

"I think I did really well," the dog King said to himself before toppling to the floor. One by one, the Royals began to follow suit.

"Poison! Someone's poisoned us," yelled someone in the crowd. Some gagged and clutched their throats, others bent over with a whooping cough, but most just fell over after one sip until Wolf was the only one left standing in the midst of them. The Queen stepped out from her hiding place and addressed the unconscious crowd.

"Anyone for seconds," she asked sweetly. When no one replied, she smiled and descended the steps. Virginia was ordered to be brought in by the Huntsman, who was pushing her forward as she cried softly, one hand on her shoulder and the other clutching his enchanted crossbow. He hadn't bothered to dress for the occasion. Wolf stood there, torn. He tried to catch Virginia's eye to somehow signal that he had a plan. She didn't look at him. He supposed he deserved that. Virginia looked horrified at the sight of all the bodies scattered across the floor.

_It's alright_, he thought to her.

"You certainly are persistent," said the Queen to Virginia.

"Are you going to kill _me_, as well," asked Virginia.

"I was going to let you go," the Queen replied honestly. "I don't know why."

"You _know_ why."

"Go. Leave me! Get out while you can."

_Uh-oh_. Wolf knew that look. Virginia had set her jaw.

"No."

Wolf smiled. He had never seen anyone disobey a direct order from the Queen.

"You were nothing but an accident," yelled the Queen. "You should have been killed at birth!"

A wave of pure anger crashed over Wolf, but it was nothing compared to Virginia. She marched forward and put her full power behind a blow to the Queen's cheek. Wolf blinked. _Did Virginia really just slap the Queen?_ He held his breath for what came next.

"_How dare you_," hissed Virginia. "How _dare_ you speak to me like that."

The Queen was angry, Wolf could feel it.

"Kill her now," she commanded the Huntsman. Virginia turned around, fear returning to her face. The Huntsman leveled his crossbow at her.

_No, no, NO! It shouldn't have come to this!_

"Kill her or I'll do it myself!"

The Huntsman lifted his crossbow and was about to pull the trigger when Wolf panicked and knocked him to the floor. The bolt flew up into the air, breaking the domed glass ceiling. The Huntsman was a worthy opponent. Wolf pinned him down and tried to bite his throat, but the Huntsman pulled his hair, forcing his head back. The Huntsman pressed his knee into Wolf's chest. It was getting hard to breathe. Wolf noticed that the Huntsman's leg was still bandaged from the trap that had gone off in the Disenchanted Forest when he had captured Virginia and tried to strike it, but he couldn't reach. He struggled to push him off. He was heavier than Wolf thought he would be. He glanced over in Virginia's direction. The Queen had gotten her gloved hands around her throat.

"Stop, Mom," Virginia squeaked.

The Huntsman pulled out his knife and was about to deliver the killing strike when Wolf saw the glass break again as the bolt came down, searching for the heart of a living thing. The bolt shot down toward the Huntsman and pierced him in the back. His mouth formed a surprised O and his body went slack as his heart stopped. His body slumped and Wolf bore the full weight of the Huntsman. He knocked the knife out of his hand and struggled to get free so he could help Virginia, but it was too late.

Virginia had managed to pull the poisoned comb out of her mother's hair and scratched the Queen's face with it. She staggered backwards, covering the wound with her hand. Her white gloves now bore the red marks of blood. Wolf was able to roll the Huntsman off of him so he could stand up.

"You've drawn. . . blood," the Queen whispered.

"I'm sorry," Virginia whispered back as she clutched her throat. The Queen smiled kindly at her daughter as if she had expected it to happen. Wolf growled softly and ran to find Prince. The Queen turned and walked away, but she was only able to manage to take a few steps before she collapsed. Virginia gasped and ran to her side. Wolf found Prince tied up in one of the hallways and led him into the Grand Hall. Virginia was weeping over her mother. He kept out of sight so she could have her privacy.

"No, don't die. Don't die. Just remember who you are," she whined. The Queen reached up to stroke her daughter's face. _No, not the Queen. Christine. Virginia's mother_.

"It's too late," she whispered. "Don't cry. My little girl. My little girl!" Christine searched Virginia's face as if trying to find an answer. A faraway look came into her eyes.

"I gave away my soul," she admitted. Her hand fell from Virginia's cheek. She died with a smile on her face.

"Wait! No! Mommy," Virginia wailed. Wolf had never seen Virginia like that. He wished he could do something to help her, but he didn't think she would accept his help now.

"What happened," asked Tony from the balcony.

Suddenly the dog imposter yawned and sat upright, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Oh, I think I drank too much champagne," he groaned. Virginia looked up, startled, her eyes red and her face blotchy from crying. Another Royal sat up, and so on as the bodies that littered the floor of the Grand Hall began to come back to life.

"What's happening? What's going on?"

"Why aren't you all dead," asked Virginia softly. That was Wolf's cue.

He led Prince into the Grand Hall. Virginia looked up at him, confused.

"I thought you poisoned everybody," she said.

"No, no, no. Troll dust. I swapped the poison for a pinch of Troll dust, just to make it look convincing."

Virginia let out a small, relieved laugh.

"I'm sorry I had to trick you." She nodded, unable to speak.

"Go for it, Wendy," he told the dog with an affectionate pat. Prince rushed forward and put his paws on the imposter's chest. The crowd gasped once more.

"Magic!"

"What's happening?"

A golden glow filled the room and they began to spin around and around until no one could tell which was the dog and which was the Prince. Finally they broke apart.

Prince Wendell looked himself up and down in wonder. The dog barked and wagged his tail happily.

"I'm back! I'm back," he announced triumphantly. Cinderella's mouth gaped open, which Wolf thought wasn't very ladylike, but he could understand why she would be surprised, given the circumstances. Virginia looked at the Prince as if she had never seen him before. Wolf supposed she hadn't. Not in human form, anyway. She looked back down at her mother's body and began weeping again. Wolf wished everyone would stop cheering when Virginia was in so much pain. He put his arm around her, but he wasn't sure how much he was actually comforting her. Tony came down from the balcony to join them. He fell to his knees, stunned and with tears in his eyes. It hadn't seemed to hit him yet that his wife was dead.

"What is the meaning of this," demanded Queen Riding Hood.

"So sorry, my Lady," said the Prince, kissing her hand. "I have been a dog for some time. These three," he gestured to the grieving family, "helped me reclaim my throne. One of whom is my step-sister." The crowd gasped, but Virginia didn't look up.

The Prince called for servants and the crowd parted for them.

"Make up the best rooms for my three friends and draw them each hot baths. I expect to see them in places of honor at the banquet tonight."

Wolf had refused to attend the banquet with Virginia feeling so ill. The Prince had sent servants to announce dinner, but Wolf quietly pulled them aside so as not to disturb Virginia's sleep.

"My lady is sleeping," he told them in not much more than a whisper. "She's so tired. I don't think we'll be able to make it to the banquet tonight."

One of the servants kindly smiled and asked if he desired a meal to be brought up to the room, to which he replied he would like that very much. They bowed out of the room and left him alone with his Virginia. She was sleeping soundly, with one arm wrapped around a pillow as if to shield herself. Small frown lines were visible between her eyebrows. Wolf sighed and sat on the bed beside her. She really was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, even when her face was red and puffy from crying. Wolf felt his stomach clench with sympathy.

"Oh, Virginia, I'm sorry," he whispered as he lightly stroked her cheek. The lines between her eyebrows relaxed and she sighed softly. Wolf gave her a small smile and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sleep, Virginia."

Two days passed in this fashion, and not once did Virginia wake up. Wolf was beginning to feel anxious about her health. He had asked the Prince to provide a doctor, but the only news was that Virginia was perfectly healthy and just needed to get some rest, to which Wolf replied that she had been resting for days! The doctor only smiled and put a reassuring hand on Wolf's shoulder.

"She'll be alright, son," he said. Wolf nodded absentmindedly and went about pacing the room after the doctor took his leave. Tony had taken the doctor at his word, but Wolf was still worried. Was this some spell? Had the Queen put a backup plan in place, in case things went wrong? Was Virginia cursed with sleep, like Sleeping Beauty or Snow White? Could she even _do_ that from the grave? And the. . . No, he couldn't think about that now.

Wolf's mind swirled with questions. He felt restless. Even when he sat down, the balls of his feet would force his legs to bounce nervously. He felt scruffy and unshaved, but at least his clothes were clean, if a little wrinkled. He had slept some, but it had been fitful. Still Virginia rested peacefully, surrounded by lush golden sheets and fluffy pillows. Wolf could at least be glad that she was comfortable. He sat on the bed beside her and his feet began their nervous dance again. He could feel himself frowning as one hand flew up to scratch his temple. He needed fresh air so he crossed over to the open window and looked out at the perfect day. He had opened it to entice Virginia to come out of her stupor. Wolf knew she had to choose to wake up. The loss of her mother had taken its toll. Somewhere a bird chirped happily.

A sigh came from Virginia and she rolled over. _Finally!_ Wolf ran to her side, elated that she was finally awake! He leapt lightly on the bed, propping himself over her with his elbows, grateful that he was allowed to be close to her now.

"Hi," he whispered to her. "I've been waiting for you to wake up. You've been asleep for almost two days."

Virginia shifted sleepily, but didn't push him away. He watched her face, drinking in the sight of her. _Open your eyes_, he thought. She let out another sigh.

"I don't think I realized how tired I was," she replied. She sounded so sad . . . A look of confusion crossed her face and Wolf knew her thoughts. Her eyes began to once more fill with tears.

"What have I done," she breathed. Wolf shook his head.

"It's not your fault," he told her. "Don't blame yourself." Virginia swallowed hard. "Because that –" Wolf couldn't continue. He didn't want to rub her nose in it.

"My destiny," Virginia finished for him.

"Virginia," he whispered, caressing her chin. Her hand flew to her forehead as if she were trying to sort out where it all went wrong. She sighed again.

"Let it go," he told her. He hated seeing Virginia in this much pain. She shifted away from him, trying to hide her tears. Wolf could only put his hand on her shoulder as the doctor had done for him and hope she would be alright.

_What can I do_, he asked himself. He moved to get up, but Virginia clutched his arm tightly, a look of utter sadness on her face. It made a lump rise in Wolf's throat.

"Just one moment, okay," he told her and she nodded, sniffling. First he wrote a note to Tony, telling him that Virginia was awake, then he rang for the servants. He told them to take it to him straightaway, and they hurried off to find him. Virginia needed her father. Wolf crossed back over to the bed and sat down, stroking her short hair, which was mussed from sleep.

"Your father will be here soon." Virginia sniffled again and nodded. Wolf produced a handkerchief from his pocket and silently wiped her tears with it. She stopped crying for a moment to regard him, taking a deep, halting breath before she spoke.

"You. . . saved everyone, didn't you?" Wolf cleared his throat and nodded.

"I suppose I did."

"But I couldn't save her," she whispered, her eyes pleading. Wolf took her tiny, delicate hand in his and clutched it to his heart.

"No one could, Virginia. She had to save herself. You helped her do that. In her last moments. . . she was free."

Virginia frowned, trying to make sense of the situation. Eventually she nodded. A light knock was heard at the door before Tony entered the room. His eyes slid right past Wolf and onto his daughter. She burst into tears once more, burying her face into the crook of her arm.

"Oh, Virginia," Tony sighed. He pulled up a chair from the breakfast table and stationed it by the bed. Wolf eyed him warily, silently warning him to not undo what Wolf had just done for her. Tony said nothing. They all sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Virginia finally announced that she was ready to get out of bed. While she was dressing, Tony pulled Wolf aside.

"How is she, really," he asked. Wolf shook his head.

"I don't know. I mean. . . she thinks it's her fault, but. . . there was nothing she could do."

Tony made a noise that suggested he was in agreement.

"Virgina's been protecting herself from her mother since she was seven years old, even if she didn't know it," he admitted. "Christine – " his voice cracked, "she . . . was beautiful, like Virginia, but she was a piece of work, and I loved her."

Wolf studied Tony for a moment. He had been so concerned about Virginia that he had forgotten Tony's suffering.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Virginia," he said. "It's not your fault. She had to save herself, and Virginia helped her. She called Virginia her little girl."

Tony nodded and cleared his throat.

"Thanks," he said, patting Wolf on the back. "She would be worse without you, you know."

Wolf felt himself frown in confusion.

"She's strong," Tony admitted, "but when you left after Kissing Town, she was distracted all the time, unfocused. You help her in ways I can't, and it's not easy for me to admit that."

Wolf was trying to work out the right thing to say when Virginia emerged from the changing room in a lovely white gown. He felt his mouth pop open in wonder. How could he have won the love of such a beauty? She had somehow tamed her mussy hair and washed her face clean of tears. A blush crept into her cheeks.

"All they gave me was dresses," she said in a quiet voice.

"You look beautiful," Tony assured her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Wolf was still in a daze.

"'Beautiful' doesn't cover it," he said. Virginia gave him a smile and he answered her with one of his own.

"I have to go back down to the Prince," announced Tony. "Something about another banquet tonight."

"Thanks, Dad," said Virginia. She gave him a hug and he left them alone. Wolf suddenly felt very aware of how much space was between them. Why was he so nervous? He cleared his throat.

"That dress suits you," he said. He wished he'd had something cleverer to say than a compliment of her dress!

"Thanks." Virginia smoothed the front and smiled a real, genuine smile. Wolf hoped she wasn't faking happiness to make him feel better.

"There's something missing, though." Virginia regarded him curiously as he fetched a small bag from the corner of the room. He produced a tiny tiara from it and closed the distance between them, placing it atop her head.

"I asked Wendell if the Royal jewelers could make something for you. They brought me this yesterday."

Virginia's hand flew up to Wolf's cheek, where her thumb brushed against his stubble. He breathed in her scent. He was entirely under her spell.

"It's perfect," she whispered just before standing on tiptoe to kiss him. Wolf wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, happy that she had accepted his present. The light was starting to leave the room, as the sun was beginning to set. Another knock at the door broke their spell. Wolf rested his forehead on Virginia's but did not let her go when a servant came in to announce dinner. Virginia giggled a little when the servant left. Wolf looked down at himself. His clothes were wrinkled from sleeping in them and pacing around Virginia's room all day.

"Oh! I should probably change, too," he said, his voice lower than usual. Virginia sighed and let him go.

"What room did they put you in," she asked.

"The one across the hall, but I haven't been in it." Virginia frowned.

"Then where have you been sleeping?" Wolf looked at the pile of blankets that had served as his bed for the past two nights and locked his gaze with Virginia's. Wasn't it obvious?

"Here, of course. I wasn't going to let you wake up alone." Virginia's breath caught in her chest. Wolf could hear her heart hammering from where he stood. He didn't move for fear of shattering the only good mood Virginia had shown since she woke. Had he been too forward? Was she angry? Eventually she cleared her throat and asked if he was going to get dressed or not.

"Oh! Yes. I should do that," he said. Wolf opened the door quickly and marched across the hall to his room. He opened the wardrobe and pulled out a handsome tailored suit, vaguely aware that Virginia had followed him. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He suddenly felt nervous again.

"I didn't want to be alone," she said, sitting on the bed. Wolf swallowed and undid the buttons on his shirt, going as quickly as possible. Did she want to watch him get dressed? He tried not to look at her as he undid his trousers. His tail sprang free momentarily, held high and proud. He heard Virginia let out a quiet little laugh, which made him smile. Wolf stuffed it back in when he put on the new, clean trousers. Next came the shirt. Virginia rose off the bed as he put it on and planted herself in front of him. He looked down at her as she did up his buttons and flattened the fabric. For a moment their eyes met. Hers were filled with gratitude and kindness. Wolf stroked her cheek once and smiled at her. Virginia went to sit back on the bed again and let him finish getting dressed. She said nothing when he bent over the water bowl to shave. She seemed to be lost in thought.

When he was finished, Wolf offered his arm to Virginia. She stood up and took it, and he escorted her down to the Throne Room, where the King had called a special meeting.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! King Wendell!"

The crowd clapped and cheered as the King nodded graciously and took his place in front of the throne.

"And now," started the King, "for the greatest bravery imaginable, for courage in the face of relentless and terrible danger, I award my dear friends the highest medals in my kingdom!"

The King paused until the second round of clapping died.

"Firstly, my _temporary_ manservant, Antony." Tony went up to the stage and took his place beside the King, grinning from ear to ear.

"My people, look upon my friend. No longer is he spineless and wallowing in self-pity." Tony frowned. "No longer is he a useless, balding, coward who would rather run than fight."

"Ok, just–" Tony whispered, but he was cut off.

"No longer is he selfishly driven by envy and greed."

"Wendell, the medal," Tony whispered through a plastered smile.

"No. He is heroically transformed," stated the King, smiling kindly at Tony. "What braver man could exist than Antony the Valiant?" He pinned the medal on Tony's lapel and the crowd cheered once more as fanfare played.

"Your father. The valiant," Wolf whispered in Virginia's ear. She smiled proudly.

"For this long-suffering dog," continued the King, "my craftsmen have made a special collar medal. This confused canine will live in a golden kennel next to his very own mountain of bones." The crowd laughed as he kneeled to put the medal on the dog. He hesitated.

"Perhaps it's better if I _don't_ touch him," he said, handing the collar to one of his attendants. The crowd laughed again. "You never know what might happen." The attendant slipped the collar over the dog's head and scratched him behind the ears. The fanfare announced the end of that commendation.

"As for this wolf," said the King as Wolf excitedly took the stage, "for him I have no medal." Wolf frowned.

"Huff-puff! That's typical!" He started to move off the stage, but the King stopped him.

"Instead, I have here a Royal Pardon for all wolves, everywhere throughout my Kingdom. From now on, wolves will be known as heroes." The King smiled at Wolf as he unrolled the Pardon. "For it was a noble wolf that saved the Nine Kingdoms." Wolf beamed at the King and took the scroll.

"That's wolves for you! Good guys!" The fanfare signaled once again the next award.

"For Virginia," said the King, taking her hand, "How can I ever reward you for what you have done, and what you have lost?" The King's voice had become soft and understanding while Virginia played her part. An attending brought the King a small glass box encasing a dried flower.

"This flower was given to me by Snow White when I was seven years old." Virginia looked up at him in shock. "On the day she left our castle forever. She said that one day I would meet her again, though she would never return. I understand her words now." Wendell relinquished the flower into Virginia's hands and the ceremony was over. She stared down in wonder at the flower as she returned to Wolf's side.

"Thank you all for coming," said the King. "The banquet will start shortly. I must attend to other business until then."

Virginia had requested some alone time so she could say goodbye to her mother. Wolf noticed that she was carrying Snow White's flower with her as she left to find the Queen's burial chamber. He waited for a while, but it didn't seem like Virginia was coming out any time soon so he went off in search of Tony. His mouth was watering from all the succulent smells coming from the kitchen in preparation for the night's banquet. The braised lamb was especially tantalizing. Wolf heard clattering of plates and conversation in the Throne Room again and went to investigate. A long table was now at the foot of the stage, and the nobles were eating their dinners happily. The smell of food made his mouth water again. Wolf noticed Tony deep in conversation with the King at the head of the table. Something about a building project for a bouncy castle. Wolf didn't see the point in that, but he ignored them and took a seat next to Tony. A fancy plate and shiny utensils were in front of him and he was already filling his plate with the scrumptious goodies the kitchen provided.

"You're basically asking me to give you an Industrial Revolution," said Tony to the King. This didn't seem to deter the King.

"In your new position, you'll be surrounded by young beauties in awe of your reputation as a national hero," said Wendell. It sounded like he was trying to persuade Tony to stay. Wolf didn't know if Virginia would like that very much, but he stayed focused on his food, taking smaller bites so as not to offend the nobles by his wolf nature. He soon cleared his plate and let one of the waiters take it from him. No sooner than that happened, Virginia came into view. Wolf stood up to let her know where to sit.

"Miss! Miss! Over here." He gave her his biggest smile and pulled a chair out for her. Tony and the King had stopped talking to watch her. They seemed concerned. Virginia gave them all a little smile and sat down.

"You look succulent," Wolf whispered to her as he laid a napkin in her lap. No sense in ruining that pretty white dress. He took a seat beside her.

"What would you like to eat," he asked.

"Um. . ."

"Hey, you've got to eat something," Tony told her as the King looked on, pleased to be a part of their company.

"Yeah, you've got to eat something," Wolf agreed.

"Um. . . okay, I'll have some. . ." Virginia searched the table and pointed, "I'll have some fish."

"Fish! Okay. Waiter," Wolf called. "Bring fresh fish immediately, please! Fresh fish."

The waiter set a gleaming silver tray laden with the freshest salmon he had ever seen and set it down on the table in front of Virginia. Wolf watched her warily to make sure she was okay. Saying goodbye to her dead mother who was an Evil Queen for many years had to take its toll. Wolf noticed Tony mouth, "Are you okay?" to her across the table. Virginia scoffed and smiled at them.

"I'm fine. Really," she said quietly.

"She's fine. Really," Wolf repeated in a whisper. Tony smiled at his daughter. Virginia let out a little giggle and cut into her fish. She was about to take a bite when a small voice came from her plate.

"_How I long to linger on your sweetheart's finger!_"

Wolf gasped.

"What," said Virginia, confused.

"That's my engagement ring," Wolf exclaimed. "'A singing ring never fails to get his girl.'"

Virginia plucked the ring out of her fish with a slight look of disgust on her face.

"It's destiny," said Wolf. Virginia looked at him as if he were joking. "Put it on," he begged.

"Alright, well, I'll just _try_ it on, but I'm not getting married," Virginia said. Wolf smiled knowingly, excited to finally give her the news.

"Of course you are. Our baby's got to have a father." Virginia scoffed.

"I don't intend to have any children, thank you very much." Wolf was glad Tony was distracted.

"Well, it's a little late for that," he told her. Virginia looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Wolf beamed.

"You've got a little wolf cub growing inside of you!" Virginia laughed. "A little furry chap, just like me, only smaller. Believe me. I'm a wolf. I know these things." Virginia frowned in confusion.

"Really," she asked.

"I just know." Wolf slipped the singing ring onto Virginia's finger.

"_There's no doubt and there's no maybe, the three of us are having a baby. Yipee," _trilled the ring. Virginia smiled at Wolf and he knew everything would be alright.

Wolf could feel Virginia's restlessness. She kept pacing the floor and chewing her lip. He wished she would stop doing that. It made him feel. . . things. Not to mention that her scent was especially fragrant, now that her hormones were trying to balance themselves for the cub growing in her belly.

"Virginia, just sit down. Eat something," he urged, offering her a pastry from the breakfast table. She stopped her pacing for a moment to consider the offer and took it graciously.

"Okay, fine, but I'm not actually hungry." Wolf grinned as she took a big bite and sat down at the table.

"Tony will be fine," he reassured her. "He wants to stay." Virginia sighed.

"I know he'll be fine. He'll be a guest of the King. . . or his contractor or whatever." Wolf nodded. "But you know how he is, Wolf. He'll find some way to get in trouble."

"How much trouble could he possibly get into building a bouncy castle?" Wolf frowned. "On second thought, don't answer that. Look, Wendell has the mirror now. Tony can come visit as often as you like." Virginia smiled at that.

"Speaking of which," she said, "didn't Prince say we could go back today?" Wolf chuckled.

"Well, he's the King now. He can say whatever he wants, but yes, we can go back whenever you want."

"No time like the present," she said, standing up from the table. She held out her hand and Wolf took it.

The day was spent saying goodbye to all the people they had met at the castle. The cook beamed at Wolf with rosy cheeks and gave him a hug. It made him feel like a cub. No one had hugged him like that since his mother.

"My cooking has never received such high praise," she told him. "Come back any time and we'll trade recipes again." Wolf assured her that he would.

Virginia stopped in her tracks when she saw a couple of mice huddling inside their hole and thanked them. Wolf frowned at that and asked her why she would thank a pair of mice.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. When Dad and I were in the dungeon, there were some mice who spoke German. They helped us translate this sign written by Wilhelm Grimm and we were able to get out." Wolf frowned again and gave her a small laugh.

"I'm going to pretend I know what that means."

They continued in this fashion until the sun set over the horizon, casting lovely pink and orange hues over the castle grounds.

"Are you ready," he asked. Her answer was a steady gaze and a light kiss. He took her hand and led her to Tony and the King.

"Your Majesty," he announced. The King was in the middle of looking over the menus for the week. Luckily they had already eaten or Wolf would have been salivating at the prospect of glazed ham. The King smiled kindly at Virginia and took her hands.

"My dear sister. I suppose you're ready to go home?" Virginia took a deep breath and nodded. Tony approached his daughter. Wolf could feel a sadness lingering between them.

"Shall we," Tony asked. He followed after Wendell into Virginia's room, which now housed the mirror. This one was different from the one they had chased all over the Kingdoms. Its frame was clean, gleaming gold. An attendant flipped the switch on the frame and the image of Virginia's home came into view.

"That's where I went," said the King with wonder. Virginia bent to pat the magic dog and gave him a kiss on the head. She stood and faced her father.

"Are you really going to stay," she asked. Tony smiled and straightened his back proudly.

"Yeah. What do I have to go to New York for – to be a janitor? And remember I'm still wanted for armed robbery, too."

"Right."

"I'll stay a few weeks." Virginia laughed and threw her arms around Tony's neck.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" Tony nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Wolf was glad to be a part of such a family.

"I really love you, Daddy," she whispered. Tony looked like he was about to cry.

"'Daddy.' You haven't called me Daddy since you were a little girl." Wolf felt like he should include himself on this moment. He put his arms around the both of them, which made them yelp in surprise. Tony patted him on the face fondly so Wolf gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Isn't that what children were supposed to do, after all? Virginia broke away from the huddle and he followed her to the mirror, scratching his temple excitedly. He was about to start a whole other adventure on the other side.

"See you soon, Grandpa," he said to Tony. He could have sworn that just before he stepped through the mirror he heard Tony yell "Grandpa?!"

Once again the gripping sensation took him and the breath left his lungs as he traveled to the dimension of the Tenth Kingdom. Virginia was waiting for him on the other side. She took his hand and they walked to a bridge in the middle of what Virginia called Central Park. The two of them sat there, observing all the sights and sounds the Tenth Kingdom had to offer. Wolf smiled contentedly at Virginia and put a protective, loving hand on her belly. She looked as radiant as ever, and Wolf looked forward to the time when he could tell their cub the tale of the Four who Saved the Nine Kingdoms.


End file.
